Kirakishou
by Pandore Hart
Summary: After seeing her ... it won't stop
1. Chapter 1

**Kirakishou**

 **Red butterfly!**

(No internal point of view)

A gray sky rises above the earth, the wind is terribly cold, crows cruising on a terrifying place in the heart of a dark forest, the soil is soiled by a red-brown color. Through the dark forest at the foot of the mountain just a few steps from the entrance to the village, a group of a few children play with sticks, sitting on a tree stump, a little girl in a green dress watching them while nibbling candy

\- Hey ! Come play hide and seek! Offers a boy to his classmates, all shout with joy and run to hide, while the boy counts, the girl in the green dress will lend itself to the game too by going to hide further in the forest.

As she climbs the mountain a bit, an icy wind blew in her long hazel hair, she finally stops in front of a frightening rusty grill surrounded by red butterflies and shining ... Behind this grid, the meowing a cat resonates

\- Oh ... kitty ... kitty! Call the little girl, she who loves cats, without worrying she opens the gate and falls on the entrance of a cemetery, she goes in search of the little cat, without realizing that behind her ... the grid closed !

Meanwhile in the forest, the other worried children, start looking for their friend by shouting loudly, others are going to call the adults to the villages, and the biggest of the group ventured a little further

\- Lucy ! Where are you ? We finished, you won, come back! Call him the greatest of children, he gets no answer, and the night will not be long to fall.

Far away, on the road to the village in a small caravan, a group of young people are settled talking to each other, the tallest of them, to long burgundy hair and dark green eyes and wearing a pretty white shirt chic and blue jeans, fixed on the road while driving. His name is Jack Riperls! Beside him is his partner, a beautiful girl with honey-colored skin, very long brown hair falling down to her lower back, brown eyes rather dark wearing a floral top with a pair of jeans dark blue and a pair of black boots, is currently doing his manicure, it is Rochelle Paris. behind them are the rest of the group...

One wearing a turtleneck top with a pair of dark blue jeans tucked into his black boots with a rose tattoo in his neck is almost lazily lying in his chair, combing his white hair with his hand and pointing his eyes lavender to a young couple. This white haired boy is called Kirron Asper Hope.

The young couple is Pandore and Damian, Pandora is a beautiful young woman looking like a doll, with a long wavy black hair with beautiful brown eyes shining with joy, she is dressed in a long black dress hiding her rounded belly caressing by the hand of a beautiful blue-haired boy with magnificent gray-silver eyes wearing brown pants, a white shirt and gray sports shoes, his silver-gray eyes shining with impatience, his name is Damian Hart! He is the leader of the group.

\- How many months are you there ? Asked Kirron, who is very curious

\- We are at the end of the sixth month ! Damian replied kissing his beautiful.

\- And it's going to be a boy or a girl? Asked at once a girl with long wavy blond hair falling down her back and shoulders wearing a black skirt with a pair of black boots with a pretty purple top fitted to a beautiful black jacket, wearing on her a beautiful amethyst necklace representing a moon and a star connected together. She also has big sapphire blue eyes, a real doll just like Pandore and Rochelle! Her name is Emily Evans ! It was then that a dark-haired boy, a little curly and messy, dressed in a pair of blue jeans with white shirt and animal life jacket, with beautiful eyes blue-green shining with curiosity, emerges from behind Emily asking

\- And you already have a name ? This boy's name is Oliver

\- Hey! You ask us too many questions at once ! The arrival of our baby is not for any continuation yet, we always have a little time in front of us! Damian answers embarrassed

\- Forgive us our curiosity Damian ! But it is normal for us your friends, of us interested in your future child, especially that you and Pandora you are the youngest of us ! Jack intervenes curious too, the couple smiled

\- Hey, he's moving ! Warned Pandore, Damian immediately laughed and the others rushed to see except Jack and Kirron who stayed where they are.

It was then that on the windshield of the caravan, a blood red butterfly landed in the middle blocking the view of Jack, and the wiper does not seem affected at all the butterfly

\- Insect dirt! Grumbling Jack, stopping by the side of the road, further on he could see the village where policeman came to welcome them and offer to help them, tired of driving so long, Jack to let the keys to the policeman and accept their help.

Later, the small group is installed in a hotel and are now at tables to enjoy a good meal, it is while eating, Pandore sees on the glass of the restaurant, the photo of a cute little girl where at above her is marked roughly: Disappeared! And on the poster, a red butterfly is placed on it before flying away leaving a small trace of red on the poster: Scary!

It is already dark outside, the whole group goes to sleep, except Damian who decided to stay a little outside, he who is a little bit stressed at the moment, then while he smoked a little cigarette in secret, he sees two figures in the distance ... That of an adult accompanied by a little girl carrying a bunch of flowers in her arms.

But why walk outside like that in the middle of the night ?

Damian is intrigued, and would be tempted to take a look, until he feels a slap on his hand dropping his cigarette, Damian turns to Pandore, angry to see him with a cigarette, Damian apologized once more and then went up with her to the room. Sitting together in the same bed, the couple tries to fall asleep, but Pandore begins to have strong contractions preventing her from sleeping, she moans heavily while caressing her belly in the hope of soothing her visibly restless baby

\- My darling ... you need something ? Damian asks a little worried about his partner

\- I'm in pain ... Sobbing Pandore, Damian gets up from the bed and comes to support Pandore while also trying to soothe the baby by caressing the belly of Pandore.

Then at the window ... Damian sees the red butterfly stuck to the window, he flies away to the dark sky, immediately Damian ran to his window and saw down the village hall, the two figures of everything at an hour look at his window before heading their way to the forest just outside the village, and Damian noticed something ... The little figure had no bunch of flowers in his arms, yet according to the map that the policeman had given them ... The village cemetery was not in the direction to borrow by the two silhouettes ...

The cemetery was in the opposite direction ... at the entrance of the forest !

 **And that's it for the first chapter of Kirakishou ! I know it's a bit short, but it's just the introduction, the one that will give you a taste of history. I hope you're not going to be too scared, and you'll love this story ! If this is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comments, it will make me very happy ! I make you all very kisses and tell you very soon for a new chapter ! Kisses !**

 **Oh ... I forgot**

 **Kirron and Rochelle belong to my adorable friend Charmpanda, thank you for lending them to me**

 **And Emily and Oliver belong to the adorable SilverSwirls, thank you also for lending them to me.**

 **Kisses to all !**


	2. Chapter 2 Stranges Events

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 2: Strange Events**

(Internal point of view: Damian Hart)

The next morning, I woke up alone. Pandore had such a bad night yesterday because of his repetitive contractions. She is however only at her 7th month, our child is not supposed to come any continuation ... unless Pandora does a premature delivery? (I'm scratching my hair) Grr ... what should I do?

\- Damian ? Calls me suddenly a voice, I look back at Jack who has his eyes caught by the huge dark circles under my eyes

\- What is happening Damian ? You did not sleep that night? I then explained to him that Pandore had contractions all night and that I spent all this time trying to soothe him, and that it was not until 5:00 in the morning that could sleep !

\- Oh ... it's worrying what you tell me here! Sigh Jack looking through my door, Pandore sleeping, my heart is in pain because of the worry !

\- What is worrying? Sing Rochelle coming out of her room to jump on Jack's back

\- Pandore did not sleep at night because of her baby! Jack explains to him as everyone comes to gather around Damian who tells his turbulent night

\- There may be a clinic in the village! Maybe you should take Pandore there because, given what you told us, she may be giving birth sooner than expected! Oliver advises me by consulting a map of the village on his phone and then showing me with a smile, I accept immediately. So I went into the room to wake up Pandore who is still in bad shape.

Later, we arrived, yes because all insisted to accompany us, to this famous clinic where a doctor welcomed us as quickly as possible, he laid Pandore on a table before applying a cream on the lower front belly to stick a device emitting noise disturbing enough for me. There on the screen is a black and white picture of our baby inside the belly of Pandore. He is almost fully developed and he is so small

\- Oh my God ! He is so cute ! Shouted Rochelle approaching the screen, Emily rushed in turn, then it was around Jack to approach then Oliver, when Kirron just grimaced before touching the belly of Pandore to feel if the baby is moving.

The doctor then made his diagnosis a few minutes later after taking a look at the privacy of Pandore

\- Everything is fine ! Your partner will not give birth until the end of her pregnancy! To reassure you, these many contractions are more often linked to the intense stress that you experience Miss Pandore. It's true that it's always scary the first time, but you must avoid stress at all costs! This is the best remedy I can give you! Said the doctor before Pandore emits an "Ouch" while holding his belly

\- Oh ! I think he just said me hello! Kirron says having felt the blow, all want to feel it, except me who just has a smile, while putting an emotional hand on the shoulder of Pandore and then on his belly to have me too a hello of my baby !

I wish we had our baby now, even if it's too early!

In the evening, we went back to rest. I decide to go for a walk outside to get some fresh air. And since Pandore is too tired to spend time with me, I will go for a walk in the village and try to find something nice for her or for the baby. It's strange ... Usually when we go out to buy our breakfast, the city is rather populated but there ... it's almost total silence, except for the bell of the church, I do not hear no one. The shutters of all the houses are closed, the shops are at least open, I enter one of them : Nobody!

\- Hello ? Is there anyone ? I asked approaching the counter, I hear not approach, an old man appears from behind a curtain of pearls, he looks anxious

\- Hello young man ! What are you doing here ? He asked me, suddenly closing the door of his shop behind me : In what am I still falling ?

\- Uh ... (I'm showing a baby outfit I found in the store) I would like to buy that please! My partner is pregnant and I would like to offer it for our baby! I asked him, taking out my blue card, he accepted my order and put it in a small box that he covered with gift wrap while I pay! And when I picked up my purchase and was about to leave the store, I heard the thief tell me

\- Especially stay at home, little one! '' She '' is going to the village we all know! She may still be there! I simply answered with an "OK" before leaving the store muttering

\- Jester !

Suddenly, when I come to the church, I see that the doors are open and the crowd of people is around two coffins where it is located: The bouquet of flowers that I saw in the arms of the little girl yesterday evening!

It is not possible...

I still see that night in my head as my steps lead me to the church, I feel something icy touching my hand and pulling me to the church, but my eyes are on the clock of the church turning at a strange speed!

(No internal point of view)

Damian continues to move towards the church, and next to him a little girl with a long black hair with a white rose decorating her hair and dressed in a pretty white dress, holds her hand and takes her with him Damian does not even notice it. Something is shaking his body and it is in the heart of the church that Damian loses consciousness!

Several minutes pass!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

It's been a while since Damian is gone now, the others are worried too, especially Pandore. What is this fool doing? It does not take three hours to buy something, usually it does it in just 30 minutes and it still pleases Pandora but there ... It's strange that he still has not returned! I sigh

\- Good! I will go get him ! I said to the others grabbing my jacket and leaving the hotel, the city is empty but I see the doors of the open church. I guess he could go for a ride so I headed for the church doors.

And when I entered, I felt a cold presence cross my back, then I heard footsteps belonging to shoes with heels, so I suddenly returned: Nobody!

\- Damian ? You are there ? I called him

\- Damian! I cried in the choir to the point that the echo resonates, and there I see him sitting on the benches all in front of the gold cross, I rush to him and see that he is unconscious and boiling fever

\- Oh, damn it! I grumbled, helping him to get up, he is still fainting, I surround one of his arms around my neck and slowly advance to the exit of the church where I see on a bench, a woman dressed all in black with a big hat, a dress falling to her knees and a transparent vest covering her shoulders, she sips a drink quietly with a rather frightening smile on her lips. I decide to ignore it and keep moving forward while keeping an eye on it.

Suddenly, passing right in front of her, I saw a red eye watching me from under her hat and a strange mark in the shape of a cross on her thigh covered by a pair of transparent tights

\- Stay at home, kid ! I heard it say, and when I turned to her, her red eyes are fixed on me and she sketches a smile

\- We do not know what could happen to you and your little friends in this village! Better to be on guard not ?

\- Should I take it as a threat? I replied aggressively, she takes another sip of her drink and drops it on the bench before sneering snidely and answer me coldly

\- It's just a prevention story ! Finally, I do not expect you to understand anything! I'll say it again one last time ... Go home ... and stay there !

I emit a furious growl, if Damian was not with me, I would not hesitate to stick one to this bitch! So I turn my heels ignoring his words, even if it annoys me. But not curiosity, I look away one last time: She is no longer there !

On the bench where she was, all she has left is her cup, which is strangely cracked, whereas earlier it was intact. And next door, a cat with a white fur and a mouse in his mouth and shiny green eyes comes to take the place of this woman, he looked at me before jumped off the bench and run to the forest. An icy wind began to blow on me, which is open-mouthed. How could she have disappeared without me hearing the sound of her footsteps? Heeled boots, however, make a lot of noise even on the ground, and the cup of earlier ... It's impossible ! Ghosts do not exist !

Suddenly, the wind began to blow much louder, the trees at the bottom saw their leaves being torn off, and a strange feelings will strike my heart! She is so nauseating that I lose my balance and Damian with, I see that it is more and more bad to the point that he drooled a lot as if he was going to vomit from one moment to another!

There is something strange here ... I am sure !

(No internal point of view)

Pandore sleeps quietly in her room, she squeezes Damian's pillow, certainly dreaming of him, too, to a little fever, so Jack has left the window open-ended so that she is not too hot. The room is very little light, and Pandore is all alone, it is then that the window opens slowly, the reflection of the light makes us glimpse a shadow in the room, it is the cat who comes to settle at the foot of Pandore while purring. Beside the bed, another shadow looks Pandore in his sleep, the blanket withdraws slightly to reveal the rounded belly of the latter asleep ...

A white hand with black polish nails comes to rest on the belly of Pandore ... The baby moves !

 **And that's for chapter 2 of Kirakishou! Scary is not it? What if we came back to the quiz what do you say? Here are my questions:**

 **\- In your opinion ... what will happen?**

 **\- Who are these two characters who have just appeared in history?**

 **I apologize deeply for the time it took to arrive, but with the school and my other project moving forward, the time for me becomes almost nonexistent, but soon the holidays arrive, I'll be able to take a new, better pace than the one right now! That does not mean that I would do one every day! But I'll try to finish at least one: And it will be Damian's story!**

 **In short, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comments, it will make me very happy! I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Lots of love !**


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 3: Mystery**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

When I returned to the hotel, I sat down against the desk in my room and thought. I'm all pissed off, this bitch ... how could she disappear the second I turned ... It's just not possible and illogical!

\- Shit ! I shouted, throwing my jacket into the closet and collapsing on my bed, suddenly I hear someone knock on my door

\- Kirron? Calls me the sweet voice of Emily who returns to my room, I leave my head of my pillow and see his pretty face

\- What do you want Emily? I asked her, she shrugged, explaining to me

\- Actually ... I do not really know what to do, the others are hastily left to the pharmacy and Damian is in the room with Pandore, these days it connects the painful contractions, I can not imagine the harm she will have when she gives birth !

I have a horrible thrill running through my back

\- Please do not talk to me about that? It's terribly disgusting! I say disgust, so I see Emily cross my arms and roll my eyes answering me

\- And how do you think you were born? I growl and take my jacket back into the closet.

\- Where are you going to Kirron? Does she ask me surprise

\- I need to go out! I replied, heading for the exit, but she accompanies me

\- Wait, I'm coming with you!

I feel a little embarrassed to be with Emily, I love her but she is inaccessible to me unfortunately, she preferred this fool of Jasper and since our relationship has become a little more distant, after that it's his choice! I do not have the right to oppose his decision.

\- Kirron where do you want to go? She asks me intrigued as I return to where I saw this woman. As I had thought, the cup also disappeared, I grunt as I approached the bench to look for clues proving that I did not hallucinate last night

\- Kirron! Will you finally tell me what you do? Shouts Emily, who begins to lose patience, I am very quickly annoyed and answer him

\- But let it go! You would understand nothing, just go back to the hotel! And it's when I saw her blond eyebrows get hugged and she slapped me that I realized my mistake

\- Kirron Asper Hope! I am very patient but I do not appreciate being told that way! Would it still be that jealousy you have against Jasper? Listen ... I know how hard it is for you, but we already talk about it. (Emily puts her hand on my cheek) You must forget all that! I am your friend ... you can tell me everything and everything will remain between us! She told me with a worried look, so I lowered my eyes before pointing my finger at the forest

\- Emily! This place does not seem clear to me, there is something wrong! I do not know what it is or what this village hides from us but ... it was not a good idea to come here ... people are crazy!

\- What do you mean ? Emily asks me intrigued, she nods and asks me for more details

I sigh and tell him what happened to me when I went to get Damian yesterday

\- I found Damian in the church, he fainted for some reasons, and when I wanted to take him back to the hotel, I met ... this woman!

\- What woman ? Emily asks me, encouraging me to develop

\- I do not know who it was! In any case what is certain is that she was not normal and she threatened me outright and when I turned to ignore her ... She had disappeared !

\- Disappeared? No, maybe she just left without you hearing it, but ... what you seem to tell me does not seem as crazy as it looks! Reflects Emily, I'm very surprised she's not being dumb, but I did remind her that this woman had high-heeled shoes and that she was noisy when she walked, that it was even on earth, it was then that she took me a paper on the pregnancy

\- Why are you showing me that? I asked him surprised

\- Since we arrived here, I have been very worried about Pandore and her painful pregnancy! I understand that it is natural and sometimes painful for a woman to wear a baby that is more moving! But that she suffers every day every day while she is still in the seventh month is not normal! And the doctor has indicated that she will not give birth before the end of the pregnancy and that the baby had nothing! I agree on one thing with you Kirron ... Something is wrong here! She told me.

Emily's words are not foolish, it's true that Pandore's suffering is not normal too! Alas, we have nothing to warn us. So we decide to go back to the hotel, it seems that Pandore's moaning moaning has soothed for the moment, I then went up to my room with Emily who at the same time bring her computer with her. We settled on my desk and we began our research on this mysterious village. All the results only spoke to us about tourism and village shops, nothing that interested us.

And when we were going to give up, I saw a site at the bottom of the page saying: The mystery of the mountains! I immediately clicked on it and a long page appeared, on it I see an image of the mountains, then next, another one indicating the construction of a manor and a church.

\- Hey Emily ! I found something! Should I call her, she rushes to come and see we read :

 _The Arrowed House_

 _Forty years ago !_

 _The Arrowed family with the famous Baron Philippe Arrowed came to live with his family in the famous Amnesia mansion, however ... Strange things happened there, many mentally disturbed people went there every night by catching random people to take them to Amnesia Manor. These people never came back! Then one day ... More people did not go to the manor, at the beginning nobody paid attention, it is only a month later, when the villagers were worried because they no longer saw the tender face of the girl of Philippe Arrowed and Lore Arrowed: The tender Zina Arrowed! She who came very often to shop and illuminate us with her beautiful smile_

 _The day we arrived on the scene, a cemetery was built where there were only animal names inscribed on the many crosses. And when we got back into the mansion, we were invaded by a horrible smell of rot and the bodies of many people were found along with that of the baron, but Zina's body: Was not found !_

 _5 years later after the Arrowed Massacre_

 _A new family moved to the scene of the crime, and as soon as they moved in, a factory was built. It was the Hart family (I jumped in surprise), a small family of four with Mr. Richard Hart, Pauline Hart, and their two children: Lenae Hart and little Damian Hart (I shouted in surprise) !_

 _The family was also mysteriously slaughtered and again: Only the children were not found!_

This article has completely finished me, no, but Damian Hart ... It's not possible! Finally ... it's true that there is not one Damian on earth! But in any case what is certain is that there is something in its mountains, and now I know what it is!

We are calling to come eat together, I grab a sweater because it's still cold in the restaurant, we sit at the table and then call the server to order our dishes: Me I take a good cutlet of turkey to the cream with mushrooms and vegetables, Jack takes a steak with a pepper sauce and fries, Rochelle she orders a large pizza to share with Emily, Oliver when he takes a block of fish with white butter with potatoes and leeks, when at Damian he takes fried chicken legs with green beans and fries with Béarnaise and Tartar sauce, and when at Pandore, she ordered a large plate of pasta with tomato sauce with minced meat !

And by the time we had our plates, we quickly began to eat so much we were hungry. Towards the end, Pandore has a little trouble finishing his plate so Damian gives him a helping hand by eating half of what's left on his plate, she did not even take dessert, she rest her head on the shoulder of Damian kissing him before caressing her rounded belly. I do not stop being in my thoughts, until I turn my head towards the window ...

The woman dressed in black yesterday ... I see her go to the forest and disappear!

 **That's it, yet another chapter of Kirakishou went out! I admit to having a lot of imagination for this one at the moment! In any case, I hope that history always pleases you as much! If this is the case do not hesitate to leave me a comment, it will make me very happy! I make you big kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter! Lots of love !**


	4. Chapter 4 The cat

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 4: The cat**

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

I find the atmosphere a little tense at the moment. With the stress we have for Pandore's pregnancy, our caravan still in the garage, and the strange turmoil of Kirron right now. Only Emily, Oliver and I are the most calm. Bored a little, I go for a walk in the village to join Jack at the garage. Ah ... My poor Jack, he is so impatient to get his car back so we can go home!

I admit that I do not like this village too much! It may be pretty alive by day but ... it scares me a little! Usually it's hard to scare me but this is extreme. Suddenly, I feel my asthma tightening my lungs, I start coughing while I search my inhaler speed, and when I catch it, I suck a big blow while running to a bar for me seat

\- Oh, damn it ! I groaned, catching my breath, under a small command, the waiter served me a small fruit juice that I drink in one gulp before leaving a tip and leave.

I continue my way walking right in front of me, I notice that the houses in the village are all alike, to believe that architects and carpenters did not have enough imagination at the time. Suddenly, on the road to the church, I meet the village cemetery, crosses and tombs are many and offers a very deep anguish, having nothing else to do, I venture there despite my thrill in the back. Inside ... The first part of the tombs are white and the others are black: The white representing the children ... and the black adults! The most disturbing is that the dates on the graves of the children are very short, most of them are those of young babies died after only 6 months: The infant mortality would it be so important in this village ?

A deep discomfort is present in my stomach, I recoil putting my hand in front of my mouth to avoid vomiting when suddenly, I hear a scary noise coming from the forest ... I hear the squeaking of trees, strange weird grunts to that of a monster and the wind became very cold all of a sudden. This atmosphere takes me back a few steps before I start running after seeing a shadow, watching me through the trees.

I feel that something is chasing me, I run through the houses of the village, turn in all the corners of the streets, until I stop in front of an iron gate, I hit it shouting "Help! But nobody comes, so I decide to turn to face the danger, there is nothing behind me except for a white cat with big green eyes!

"Meow" Meows at me sitting down and licking her paw, I'm surprised while this cat comes to stick to me and purring with pleasure, I can not help but pick it up and caress it in my arms. He does not even scratch me, he lets himself be

\- It's strange ... It's still not you who pursued me just now? I was talking to the cat, he looks at me and meows again.

Finding this cat too cute to be left alone, I take it with me and I finally find the garage with Jack in front talking with the garage

\- Hey Jack! I called from where I was, he turns as I run to him who takes me in his arms

\- So my beautiful ! What are you doing here ? He asks with a smile

\- I was bored ! So I came to see what my darling was doing! I explained to him by offering him a kiss on the lips, he rested and noticed my cat in my arms and asks me where I found it, I then told him that I had found it while coming up here, I was not going to tell her the truth, I would be an idiot.

Later, after Jack finishes his appointment with the car mechanic, he grumbles because our car is still not in working order. It also annoys me, we all want to go home, Jack even wants to try to arrange something so we do not go too late and we can all go home, because after all, if we stay too long here Pandore might give birth in this dreadful place, and I do not think she and Damian would like their baby to be born here!

On the way to the hotel, I remain on my guard while firmly holding Jack's hand, behind the cat follows us very closely, he does not seem to want to let go! When we pass by the cemetery, my hand immediately tightened on Jack's, he was very surprised

\- Something wrong Rochelle? He asks me worried, my eyes are riveted on the cat in my ankle, I have a little headache starting to move away from the cemetery and under the ceaseless meowing of the cat

\- Rochelle ? Call me Jack worried, I feel his hands rest on my chest while I lose my balance. In the next few seconds I wake up, I still have a little headache and Jack insists to carry me on his back to the hotel.

Back there, Jack dropped me on our bed and settled next to me, that's when Kirron noticed us and especially saw the cat, I do not know why, he shot an icy glance at this poor cat jumping off my bed and running down the hall

\- Come back kitty ! I called, the cat did not stop and continue on his way

\- Why did you bring this beast here? Kirron scolded me, I shrugged and told him

\- Well what is Kirron? Do not tell me you're afraid of cats?

\- Of course not stupid! He grumbles following the tracks of the cat to Pandore's room where he settled against the arms of Pandore, he purrs under the caresses of Pandore

\- Nice kitty ! She said stroking his hairy chest, Kirron looks rather angry.

\- What is Kirron? Pandore's request intrigued by the presence of Kirron in his room, it is direct

\- It would be better for me to see you far from this cat! Leave him alone ! Pandore frowns at Kirron's words, makes an annoyed growl and responds coldly

\- It's just a cat nothing more! I can not help it if this ball of hair likes me! If you do not like this animal, I do not force you to stay here! Kirron sighed, keeping his eyes fixed on the cat, he blows and says more calmly

\- Pandore ! Please ... I do not ask you much, just ... get rid of this cat! That's all I ask you! Pandore sighs in turn, then drops the cat from his bed, the latter raises his head and runs to the exit by jumping upstairs.

I run after him and see him in the courtyard of the hotel, approaching the open door, the cat sat quietly and I saw a pair of small arms catch him, I ran to the portal: The cat has disappeared !

(Internal point of view: Jack)

Rochelle returned a few minutes later, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Is it me where everyone becomes strange? I sigh with exasperation and decide to go for a drink at the bar, I find Damian, I sit with him

\- How are you ? I asked him, he drinks his glass of fruit juice and answers me

\- Well ! I'm always a little stressed and a little sick ... since I fainted in this church, I have a heart ache and I feel like throwing up. Now I understand how Pandore feels since she was pregnant ... Grr ... I'm tired of waiting! It is too long ! He irritates himself by scratching his head, so I rub his back by compassion. I understand that he is stressed and as impatient as his baby is born, I think I would be the same if Rochelle was pregnant.

A few minutes later after we finished our drink, Damian's watch began ringing

\- Ah! It's time for Pandore's excercise ! He declares running towards the room, curious I am and see him settle with Pandore on a fur rug, Pandore is installed back against him between his legs and he puts his hands on the belly rounded Pandore

\- Let's start ! You will blow a good blow and slowly you will relax! Tell Damian to Pandore who takes a deep breath and blows, there Damian mass her shoulder to relax, Pandore is all soothed, and Damian blows him

\- Good my sweet! Especially relax yourself ... (the baby moves and Damian smiles) Oh! There is one who wanted to say hello!

Pandore chuckles as Damian puts his head against his belly, Pandore then strokes Damian's hair at the same time. I can not help but find them adorable. And then ... also I can not stop thinking that they are still rather young and that raising a child is certainly not the easiest thing to do!

I decide to leave them alone and go to Rochelle in the bathroom, she is gone. I find her lying on the bed to take a nap. I sigh with relief and when I wanted to join her, I feel something sweet graze my ankle: "Meow!" I look down and see the green-eyed white cat just now, he rubs me affectionately, then gets on his stomach purring

\- I guess you're hungry kitty ? I said to him while going get some small pieces of food in the small kitchen present on the floor, then it drops the bowl before locking me in the room, there I throw myself on the bed and comes close my arms on Rochelle . She moans and turns around to come and kiss me.

For once since we arrived ... we can relax!

(No internal point of view)

The night fell quickly.

They all fell asleep in their rooms, except for Emily, who had long conversations with Jasper, who unfortunately could not come because of his intensive football season, but his adorable personality was alive and well every day. He often asked for news of the group and especially Pandore with his famous message saying : "If Pandore gives birth, you send me a picture of the baby eh ? "

Suddenly, Emily thinks she hears the floor in the cracked hall, she does not move from her bed, thinking it was Pandore or Damian who often get up at night to go to drink or go to the toilet, but the sounds of not were not like theirs. Her steps are lighter, then through her door, she sees the shadow of the cat come forward while meowing, and the most horrifying is that she sees a second shadow squatting in front of the cat, to take him in his arms and go to Pandore's room. Emily grabs her blankets and squeezes them against her as the sound of the crackling floor echoes in her blankets.

It is then that she gets up to follow the shadow and sees that the door of the room is between open, there ... by opening the door, there is nothing, it remains only a trace scratch on the bottom of the sheets of Pandore and Damian still asleep ...

Where is the cat ? He could not go out the window, it is locked !

 **That's all for chapter 4, I admit that the interesting moments are a little long in coming, but do not worry, it's part of the game. But I promise you thrills to perfection, believe me. In any case, I hope you like the story as much, if so, do not hesitate to put me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and see you soon for a new chapter! Lots of love !**


	5. Chapter 5 The Curse

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 5: The Curse**

 **Gore content**

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

I find everyone a little nervous at the moment, since a few days, I do not see Kirron and Emily, and I find Rochelle a little too quiet these days. It worries me a little! So I decided to go take a nice hot shower, in front of the mirror of the bathroom, I undress, then having only my underwear on me, I look at myself

\- "sigh" I'm fat! I sighed embarrassed, then I hear the door open, I turn and see Damian with his mischievous look, he's wide-eyed surprise, which makes me frown with suspicion

\- What? I asked him, he is surprised and approaches me telling me

\- But there is nothing my love! It's just that I find you beautiful!

\- Stop you're not funny! I'm awful! I moan embarrassed, I feel then stick to me to kiss my neck

\- No, even pregnant you are still as exciting! He blows me, I blush and try to get away from him, but he keeps his grip on me

\- Grr ... you're not nice to make fun of me! Especially it's your fault if I'm pregnant and so fat! I groaned while sitting on the floor while hiding my face in my hands, then I feel Damian sit behind me and put his hands on my belly, he snuggles his head in my neck and then breathes

\- But you agreed too! And then ... you and I love each other, (he rubs my belly) and that ... it's our treasure to both of us! And you two ... you are my treasures !

I blushed at such words, then when I felt him stroking my chest, I smiled a smile as he grabbed his hands and told him

\- Do not even count, it's no!

\- What? But what have I done yet? He asks himself with his little teasing voice, I get up by returning

\- Do not deny! I know you by heart, when you become so cuddly, it's because you're craving! Damian is embarrassed and withdraws all at once, justifying himself

\- I swear to you, no ! Would not I have the right to hug the mother of our future child?

I sigh and finally give in, saying firmly

\- If you want to take a shower with me! Go put on a swimsuit and bring me mine! He smiled and we finally took our shower together and Damian did not stop playing with my belly to feel my baby move. Really, he is really very impatient while the day I told him that I was pregnant, he had felt an agony that lasted several days and yet ... He is staying with me and wanted the we keep the child! I am so happy and at the same time a little stressed. I'm so scared that childbirth is going very badly!

\- Damian! ... I called as we just lay on our bed; Could we do the exercise please ?

\- Oh Pandore ... we did it yesterday, why do you want to do it again? He growls annoyed, so I make the eyes of kittens by answering him

\- Please ! I'm too stressed, and I need that to relax! I see Damian sigh and he lies down with my head on his legs crossed, he told me to spread a little mine, to hold his hand and relax

\- Pandore ... you really have to stop stressing! Everything will be fine I'm sure! (I breathe to relax) We will go to the hospital and the midwives will help you with the doctor and our baby will agree perfectly! I sigh as I begin to relax and then he kisses me

\- Okay ! I replied, giving him back his kiss.

Suddenly, Damian and I hear the creaking of the floor. Yet there is no one, everyone went shopping, so ... this noise is getting closer and closer to us ... Who is it?

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

After a long discussion with my little brother, I isolate myself from others to go to church, the space is huge and it looks like everything is almost made of gold, there at the altar I find a big red book. And that does not seem to be a Bible, I approach and open the book, inside that dated names: In my opinion the names of the deceased! On the next page, I see the title at the top: Disparût!

\- So ... Lenae Hart and Zina Arrowed! I murmured as I flicked all the pages about this, I see their names at the bottom of the pages but without more details, so I'm doing it for nothing

\- What are you doing my son? Suddenly a voice comes up behind me, I jump and turn abruptly to a big, sturdy man, dressed in a long white coat with a cross around his neck : No doubt the priest of the church !

\- Uh ... I took a look in your book! We are visitors by obligation because our car broke down here while we were getting ready to go home! And I noticed that there is ... a kind of big problem here! I explained myself in the shortest possible way, the priest to wipe his glasses answering me

\- Oh ... my poor child, you seem to have not had too many chances!

\- As you say ! In addition, there is one of us who is 7 months pregnant, and we would like to return home so that she can give birth in a hospital with a doctor in front of ... his intimate part and face out his baby! I replied, the priest looks at me with surprise before putting his glasses back

\- I understand you my son ... Would you like to share your questions? He asked me by inviting me in the booths of confession: Oh I hate it!

I install myself by leaving the door open to prevent my claustrophobia take hold of me

\- I wonder about the strange things in your village! Two days ago ... I met a woman in black who strangely threatened me to stay at home, so I found Damian fainting in the church and for a few days, a stupid white cat keeps on stick us! The worst was when this woman ...

\- Have you seen anything else with this cat? Suddenly interrupts the priest, I am surprised by the tone he sees to use, I think before answering him

\- Not especially no! This cat was always alone when I saw him, the last time I saw him, he was in our hotel on the knees of Pandore, the girl of our group who is pregnant ! Why this question ? I ask him back

\- Kirakishou ... now know that you are here! He pronounced, he begins to arouse my curiosity

\- Kirakishou ? Who is that ? I asked intrigued, I never heard that name before, so I look through the few holes in the cabin and see the priest lower his head and look at his cross before speaking again in a cold tone

\- The one that the whole village fears! (I'm surprised) We do not know her face but only her name manages to scare us, she is an infamous nuisance who knows only violence and sadism in all forms, she is ruthless, nasty, sadistic and hates humans ! I'm sure I know who she is, the problem is that there were two families in the Arrowed House, and the young Zina Arrowed was far from being a bad person ... a family practicing torture on criminals! He takes a deep breath before continuing

\- When the other girl, Lenae Hart it seems to me, she was violent serte, but especially protective of his little brother that the dirty kids did not stop to annoy! But all she wanted was her little brother's protection!

\- Wait! You say there were two girls in Arrowed House, but neither of them are called Kirakishou! What is this story ? Did I raise my voice by no longer understanding the story and believing in a common lie, then I heard him say

\- Kirakishou is the name of the curse hovering over us! (He gets

get up) You'd better leave as soon as possible and especially ... watched your young pregnant friend! I wish you a good day my son! He concluded before leaving.

I find myself alone in the church, tired I decide to return, then on the road, I receive the following message from Emily: " Kirron! Do you know where Damian and Pandore are? We are all worried because we have searched everywhere in the hotel, and even at the clinic! Call me if you see them »

\- Huh ...? Damian and Pandore are not at the hotel or at the clinic? How is it possible, almost all the shops are closed today! I said to myself, suddenly hearing the sound of a distant bell. It was not that of the village, this bell ... sounds from the mountains behind the forest!

I see others running towards me, they look panicked, all are worried about our friends. What's going on in this village of misfortune ...?

\- Kirakishou is the name of the curse that hangs over our village! Did I remember the words of the priest, whom I suddenly see running off

\- Mister wait! I cried, pursuing him, the others follow me as the storm breaks out in the sky.

We run to the cemetery where we find the priest in panic, he holds his cross and we screams with fright

\- It's your fault ! It's since you arrived in our village! Your unwanted presence woke up the devil in the mountains, she is furious, she claims death! You brought hell with you! He cries before the storm breaks against the cross of the church that cuts in two and comes crashing on the priest: This one is now impaled by the cross of his own church!

Without a voice we watch his blood running on the ground with terror, we feel our bones freeze with fear when the last word of the priest was: Satani!

\- Oh my God ! Rochelle moaned to the point of throwing up, Jack automatically comes to support her and then hides her eyes, when Emily hides her eyes in the shoulders of his best friend Oliver, horrified by the scene. My heart is tight, so what he told me was true ... A curse is here!

Suddenly, turning my head towards the forest, I saw a little girl with a long black hair and a white dress with a face darkening in the shadow and holding the stupid cat in her arms before disappearing ... She was watching us humming a terrifying air!

 **Terrifying this chapter is not true? Things are starting to take a frightening turn for our favorite little band! That's the point ! In any case I hope you always like the story, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comments! I make you big kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter! Lots of love !**


	6. Chapter 6 Amnesia

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 6: Amnesia**

 **Warning: Sensitive Content**

( Internal point of view: Emily )

We are still all shocked by what has just happened, to think, we took refuge in the church in order to hope for some protection, Rochelle and Oliver are still terrorized, and me it's the same , my body keeps shaking with fear

\- So ... what should we do now? I asked, then I see Kirron with a dark look on his face, I see him get up and go to the door

\- Kirron! Where you go ? I called him, he stops in his walk and then looks away

\- It's obvious, no! I'm going to search Damian and Pandore ! He said putting his hands in his pockets, I'm surprised

\- But you do not even know where they are? I shouted surprised, he says he knows what he does and then leaves.

So we have the reflex to follow him, then I see him go to the forest, we follow him in his march rather determined to discover what is there

\- This place is starting to scare me ! Declares Rochelle intimidated by the darkness of the place, the vast forest begins to disappear as we arrive at the foot of a rocky path built on the foot of the mountain, from where we are, we hear the sound of a sinister bell, the creaking of a metal gate with those of a rope and an icy wind crosses our backs.

I really do not like this place !

Suddenly, we arrive in front of a large gate in steel mesh and pointed with a sign at the top, with a name erased above

\- Someone gets to read ? Rochelle asks trying to decipher the word, I'm also trying to read it, the same for Oliver and Kirron, that's when I heard Jack's feverish voice tell us

\- **Amnesia** ! Just this word is chilling in the back, but it does not seem to scare Kirron who with a kick well placed, opens the gate and gets inside. A thick haze surrounds us, we see almost nothing, so we try to stay well side by side while we find a visible place.

As we advance, we begin to see graves everywhere, Kirron suddenly stops in front of a black building

\- It was true! Does he declare suddenly, I approach him to grab his arm and ask him

\- What do you mean Kirron? He looks down at me and answers me

\- The site we saw last night! The man who wrote it did not lie, this cursed place he was talking about ... We are there! The Arrowed Mansion, or also called ... The Amnesia Mountain! It shocked me to hear that, my body is shaking with fear and Jack, Rochelle and Oliver do not understand where my fear comes from, so Kirron told them the whole story, Jack widened his eyes and we said

\- Wait ! We are not going to get into this place anyway? I categorically refuse to enter a house of stiffs, we do not know what we could find!

\- Then in this case, Pandore and Damian will die! That's where they were taken, I'm sure! Nobody disappears overnight without giving news, it's impossible! Affirms Kirron sure of himself

\- And how could you be sure ? You have no proof! Jack shouts as we all know he's scared like us.

\- Proofs ? You have not seen enough evidence, poor idiot ! The red butterflies that ruined our car, Pandore's repeated contractions, Damian's discomfort in the church, the weird cat dirt that Rochelle had brought back, the footsteps in our hallway at night, the disappearance of our friends and now the death of the priest ! You're not going to tell me that's normal ? Kirron gets angry before making an exasperated growl, Jack stops talking, I see him on his face, he is very worried about Damian and Pandore, and I too must confess that I am very worried. .. Especially since Pandore is pregnant, if she got kidnapped, she will struggle to defend herself or to run away if Damian is not there for the protected : I hope they have nothing !

Suddenly, I see that Rochelle has her eyes fixed on something, I call her asking if she was fine, then she points something behind me, I turn around and see lying lazily on a tombstone : The white cat last night! This one meows and purrs rolling on the ground, then he gets up and comes to rub my leg. I thought I felt a hot liquid against my ankle that gave me a thrill in the back!

That's when Kirron came to grab him by the neck skin, then lift him up, the cat grunts very aggressively and struggles as Kirron looks at him more closely. There he reveals a gaping, black wound with a horrible stench on the cat's body that was hidden under his white hairs.

\- This cat is dead ! Said Kirron, releasing the cat to the ground, he is quick to run away, we are surprised to hear something so futile and yet Kirron looks so sure of himself, he wipes his finger stained black liquid with his little handkerchief that he puts back in his pocket and continues his explanation

\- It is impossible for such a small animal to survive a wound like this, more black liquid and that stench that he emitted maybe only blood that has rotten ... This place is well and truly cursed for that a cat like this one has come back from the dead !

There we could not deny the reality. Kirron is right ... this cat should not even walk ! What is this place ? We do not dwell here and we start to cross the cemetery, on each tomb is inscribed the name of an animal with a symbolic object, sometimes it looks like human objects, to believe that the families who lived here have had a lot of animals at the time and pampered them as not possible. Suddenly, I feel a deep discomfort in me, as if something was watching me, so I had the reflex to raise the eyes towards the building in front of us, then to a dark window, I think to see a shape move: I dream or this thing is watching us?

All of a sudden, more creaking sounds in my ears, it sounds like ... the creaking of a rope

\- Friends ... Do you hear the same thing as me? I asked, feeling a drop of sweat run down my face, all of them listened, I did not dream ... There is something! And the noise seems to come from behind the mansion, with suspicion we approach until a light comes on from where we are and shows us in the rock, the shadow of a little girl doing the swing . At the same time, we jump at the sudden appearance of this shadow, which sways quietly, appears and disappears, and on the rock full of red butterflies are collected.

Slowly we move towards the back of the mansion, closer and closer to the shadow, and when we arrived behind ... The swing is empty!

\- Huh ? Where is she ? I asked myself as I watched the swing move by itself, I feel that Kirron takes my hand and trains with him and the others at the entrance of the manor

\- Here we are finally! Damian and Pandore must certainly be trapped inside! Kirron exclaims, suddenly grabbing the doors of the manor, he forces his arms to open the door, Jack and Oliver hastens to come to help him, and the doors finally open.

A long dark corridor is now facing us. No light illuminates it and we feel like we are hearing moans coming from inside. It's cold on our backs.

( Internal point of view: Rochelle )

Kirron is the first to open the march in this scary mansion, usually this kind of place does not really scare me but this one ... manages to make me tremble on the spot, immediately I catch the arm of Jack and walk at his own pace. We all finally returned, and strangely, the corridor just now reveals us by the faint glow of the moon outside through the window panes, which the walls of the corridor are made of stones: As if it were a castle and not a mansion!

Suddenly, we hear the slamming of doors behind us. She closed herself. I had a momentum of panic and knock on the door

\- It's not true ! The door does not open anymore! I cried, trying to force on, when all of a sudden ... A monstrous cry resonated in the mansion, shaking the ground and shows on the door ... A gigantic red, sticky, dripping and stinking ! Just the smell and slimy appearance manages to make me go back

\- Oh ... but what is this disgusting thing? Asked Kirron approaching the thing, he himself does not dare to touch it, he backs down by telling us

\- I do not really know what it is, and I really do not want to know either! Moving forward, we will find an exit elsewhere once we find the others!

Despite our fear, we follow him without flinching, we all catch a candle, which are all hanging on the wall and we move in this dark and damp hallway, outside we hear the rain falling, yet it was not raining when we arrived .

The corridor is long and narrow, there are doors everywhere, but with rooms that sometimes are not even fitted out; It's strange, when you have such a big house, make sure to furnish it as much as possible to miss anything

\- Damian ? Pandore ? You are there ? I called them aloud, immediately Kirron turned to me and then caught me by the cheeks

\- Shhh ! Are you crazy or what ? Imagine if someone is here? We will have very big problems if we are spotted! Let's find them as discreetly as possible! He whispered to me, I nodded and he let go of my cheeks before I started walking again. Kirron is a bit raw but, with me he is not, the fact that he caught me by the cheeks just surprised me.

Further on, I think I see a door open all by myself, I hold tight Jack's arm as we approach the door, inside a small room all lit by a candlestick and the wall decorated a red tapestry and several paintings certainly representing the gardens of the property at the time. All of a sudden, the same monstrous cry echoed again, making the light of the room disappear and the candlestick breaking on the floor, we all jumped, then we started running away from this corridor. open the door to another place ...

Yet another dark corridor, but this time a little shorter, we are quickly arriving at a second room: The old archives! A place filled with a shelf covered with very old books, an old wooden desk facing a window barely reflecting the light from the outside and plunged into the darkest total

\- Hey ! Look, I found something ! Emily warns us by holding a paper in her hand, curious we approached to read this long note let by a man.

Amnesia: 09/10 / XX (sorry, I did not find a date)

 _I have now entered the place where these strange unexplained massacres take place. The police are really incapable of doing this, just because the evidence is so strange that it can not be solved! Once again it's up to me to stick to it and try to clarify this story!_

 _Arriving on the lands of Amnesia, I of course discovered this strange cemetery at the entrance of the mansion, which is actually more forged like a castle with the appearance of a church ... And I have saw this cat, as well as these red butterflies, I know that they are only bugs without interests, but I am sure that no! In the report of the second massacred family, the girl adored animals as well as butterflies, and in the first family, it was the same scenario! If they are here, it's for a blatant reason!_

 _Before coming I learned about these families ... Nothing to say about the second family, they were only innocents, except two elements! The first is the fact that the eldest child of this Hart family had some psychological instability, according to the police ... This young lady who had the face of an angel was the culprit of the violent murder of her governess, according to the numerous wounds she had as well as traces found, little Lenae stabbed her housekeeper several times before beating her to death and throwing her body out the window. And the second element ... The sudden disappearance of his little brother: Damian Hart!_

 _We do not know why or how this little angel was able to disappear, what I'm sure of ... is that just like his big sister, this child is dead!_

 _It always broke my heart to hear that such a young child died or disappeared and that there was no chance of finding it._

 _What a cruel world !_

 _By cons ... regarding the first family:_

 _Arrowed family ...!_

\- Huh ? ... There is no more! Note Emily constantly turning over the paper : Nothing! The rest is not there even though we tried to find it in the archives

\- Pff ... and say that it was starting to get interesting! Grogne Kirron, decidedly he is still grumpy, on his side Emily decides to keep the note with her, telling us that it would be better to keep it, that it would allow us to know more about this place.

We all agree!

Suddenly, I notice something on the wall. It is a lever, curious I go ahead and lowers it, then I see a shelf move and shift further

\- Hey ! Well done Rochelle, you have to find a passage! Congratulations Jack, I'm not sure how to take it so I respond with a simple "thank you" Then we move on again and on the other side of a door at the end of the passage, we enter the lobby .. .

It's strange ... I'm sure I heard someone running in the room when we got home !

 **Strange Christmas gift ! Sorry if I do not write a fiction for this party, I ran out of time, I'm sorry, but maybe next time I'll do it! In any case, this is where the horror will begin, I hope you are ready to face the hell that is the Arrowed Manor on Amnesia Mountain! If so, be attentive! In any case, do not hesitate to tell me in comment your impressions on this chapter, it will make me very happy! I wish you a Merry Christmas to all of you and a good end to the year ! Kisses !**


	7. Chapter 7 Someone ?

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 7: Someone ?**

(Internal point of view: Oliver)

We are now in the lobby of this place. It is very strange, many of the stone beams are broken, the ground is cracked and the ramp of the stairs is very damaged. Maybe there was an earthquake here? Turning my head, I saw the same front door as before with the same viscous red thing on it, at that moment I received a weak shiver. Where's the door and the hallway we went through earlier? Suddenly I feel a hand resting on my shoulder

\- Oliver ? Everything is fine ? I jumped and then turned back to Emily's pretty face, which shows a surprised look

\- Something is wrong ? She asks me intrigued, I simply replied that I was a little stressed and that I just wanted to leave this place.

Everyone thought the same thing, we all want to leave here with our friends! But the problem is, where are they? We climb the hall stairs to see upstairs, then I think I hear footsteps behind me and someone who whispers: "No! Help help me! I understood in my mind, it was the voice of a woman in panic who seemed to be pursued, and when I turned back: Nothing! Apart from the sound of the wind I could not hear anything, and the others did not have to pay attention to it: Only I can hear that?

In short we continue our progress towards a new piece, and again they are archives. It must be believed that the people who lived here liked to read a lot or were lovers of stories of the world.

But as we walk through the door, we discover a place far too strange to be mere archives. Here we are in front of a corridor only lit by a lantern on the ceiling, on the floor there is even a door that has been pulled out. This place is really in ruins! As soon as I stepped inside I started having a headache, I feel like I'm getting a little confused and I hear someone humming

\- Hey guys! Do you hear what I hear? I asked the others who turn to me with a surprised look, Kirron looked at me strangely and asked me

\- No ! What are you hearing? It's a bit strange to say that while the others do not hear, but then I'm sure to hear someone's voice.

\- I hear someone singing since we crossed the door! The place is not uninhabited, there is someone here I am sure!

Kirron is absolutely not convinced and believes that it is my imagination that plays tricks, sometimes it happens to me but there, I know perfectly what I say, we are not alone here. I begin to walk towards the room where the door was pulled. It's a small bookstore where I hear murmurs here too, it gives me such a headache, a pity I did not bring medicine for headaches, it would have helped me a lot, worried about me, Rochelle and Emily come to support me a little, I waver a little since a few minutes. It is then that by placing myself on a point of support, I find a note identical to that of a moment ago. I decide to read it …

 _Whispers: 12/10 / XX_

 _3 days that I am locked in this scary slum and still no clue ... Well, yes, but things more or less strange. Since arriving here, I have been constantly watching and crossing the lobby. The hallway I had passed right before had completely disappeared, along with the little girl I saw climbing up the stairs. I could not see his face._

 _Since my arrival here, everything seems messy. Something is playing with my nerves and I know very well that the voices I hear are really there and I'm not crazy. This place is still inhabited, I'm sure, maybe by spirits but still inhabited ... And this sweet voice that I hear humming, seems to draw me to her, as if she told me_

 _"Come to me if you dare! I can welcome you as it should! "._

 _I must keep my calm, those are still mere supposition._

 _These murmurings are stifling, I must absolutely find clues and leave from here as soon as possible!_

Strange, we would have really thought to find the continuation of the first note that we found, especially that the following must exist since it was torn. I give it to Emily who keeps it on her and then we continue to explore the room a little by searching the drawer and the libraries: Nothing else is interesting! So we decide to go to the room on the left, there too I have a little trouble and the fact of being in the dark does not help my situation. Is it fear that puts me in a state like this ?

We arrive at the edge of a dark and oppressive corridor, Kirron does not like confined places, it shows that he is uncomfortable here! It's then as we walk across the hallway, a painting in front of us suddenly falls on the floor, making us all jump at the same time, then I suddenly hear the sound of a piano a little further , and this time everyone hears it

\- A piano here ? Jack wonders with wide eyes of surprise, we're all on our guard, Kirron and Jack comes first as I watch the backs of girls in our midst, I think I hear the grunts of a monster ... but behind me!

I do not dare turn around so it scares me, but it's stronger than me. I glance over my shoulder and there is nothing yet. We end up arriving in a very large room like a corridor, and next to us the famous piano: Nobody in front! But what's going on here? Then, turning to the long, dark hallway that we crossed, I think I see a little girl with a long black hair go by the window and disappear.

\- What ... I whisper surprised.

I shake my head and see nothing, we continue to advance in this great room leading us to a new room once again plunge into the dark, Kirron illuminates the room with the light of his phone, he This is a library filled with parchment and opening one of them I discover a strange drawing of a machine on which a chained man is attached: It was a weapon of torture! I let go of this parchment with a horrible thrill in the back

\- Oh hell ... it's disgusting! I murmured horrified, and the worst thing was that all the scrolls were talking about it, so it was in my head that I heard screams of shrill pain, desperate tears and sadistic laughter.

I begin to lose my balance and at the same time resound in me the sound of a landslide, I can not hear the voice of others who run towards me and call me, I seem to be paralyzed by fear.

(Internal point of view: Jack)

Oliver looks so bad. The poor man is unable to move because of his strange headache, so I decide to wear it on my back the time it covers a little strength. I do not even know how long have we been here and I'm getting really hungry. We leave the library with scrolls and wanting to retrace our steps ... Huge stones block us the road! Impossible to release them, they are much too heavy for us even if we put it all, we would not even move a stone.

So we are forced to turn back then it is then that I too start to hear a voice, but a voice well present and that seems to be located behind a hole in the wall at the exit of the parchment library, curious I I approach the hole and see a wider library with a shelf in the distance where this voice resonates, there must be a secret passage behind: And also someone! So without hesitation and with a well placed punch, I hit the hole that widens enough for me to pass

\- Jack? But what the hell are you doing? Grunted Kirron, seeing me pass through the hole.

\- There is something in this library! If it is, there is really someone here! Kirron sighed in exasperation and it was at that moment that he opened his eyes in surprise, and all too, I even thought to hear voices from below sing the Ave Satani groaning: Satani Satani !

I have the anxiety that turns me in the stomach !

All we are entering this library also plunged into darkness. The air here is terribly freezing, I feel like I have goose bumps

\- Well ... move on! I hesitated swallowing, we look at each shelves and walls to maybe find something that would unlock an entrance, on my side approaching the shelf farthest, I feel like a draft behind, and at my feet I hear the "plop" of a liquid, so I looked down at my shoe and saw that it is stained with red

\- It's ... It's blood! Oh, help! I moaned loudly disgusted while shaking my shoe, all looked at me with a bad eye, it is true that we do not know where we are and that is certainly dangerous for us!

It would be better to keep quiet !

Suddenly, a little noise comes to disturb us, Emily has just moved something in a shelf, then she starts to explore each other shelf looking for the slightest switch. Unfortunately I do not think that following our curiosity is the best solution, I feel like a scary presentiment coming from behind this door; It's like ... I felt the fear of being killed !

Immediately I move away from this shelf to go further, like others who remain for the moment in retreat, it is then that Emily activated a third switch and before our eyes ... The shelf of the bottom moved on the side ! Releasing a small, confined room like a small office where a long trail of blood runs down the floor, and inside that room ... is someone! A person with beautiful shapes betraying a female presence dressed in a very large coat and a huge hood. We do not see her face, she is on the side but she turns her head slightly ... She smiles !

 **Hey everyone ! Here, we stop here for this chapter! Things seem to be going strong for our little group ! In your opinion, what will happen? Well, it's going to be the return of a little question, it'll be a long time**

 **\- According to you ... Our little group, should they approach this person? It's up to you to tell me in the comments and also if you enjoyed the chapter! I make you all very kisses and see you soon for a new chapter! Kisses :)**


	8. Chapter 8 the guardian part 1

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 8 : The guardian part 1**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

She knows we are here! This person does not inspire me, so I signal everyone not to come close and stay in hiding until she leaves. And that's what she does after sneering and then starting to chime. She disappears.

\- Damn it ! What was that ? Asked Jack still scared to have seen this, like all the others besides, even I had shivers all over my body

\- I think we just met a ghost! And if you want my opinion, you must avoid crossing his path a second time! I'm sure she will not be ... pacifist! All have acquiesced.

But a little curious to know what was in this room where the person was, I advance first and then discovered on the damaged desk, a small key where it was engraved: wine cellar! It might be helpful to us, so I decide to keep the key, then I see in a barely open drawer from where a leaf sticks out, I grab it and decide to hide it in my pocket for the moment while the others search a little room, when suddenly a scary grunt echoes around us and makes us jump violently

\- What was that ? Rochelle yells in Jack's arms, this grunt was similar to what we hear in Pandore's horror movies, and as we walk out of the room, we notice that the door does not open all the way. time, is now wide open. That's the thing that grumbled that managed to open us that door? Because if it is him ... He also broke the door wrist !

We are back in the archives center where we have arrived. This place is a labyrinth, so I randomly take the corridor where the biggest room is, and with the others, a second grunt sounded, and was more threatening than the first. And it's continuous, he growls and starts to sound the piano, I have a headache not possible with all the stress and anguish that makes me sick. We must quickly find Damian and Pandora or I feel that we will all go crazy!

\- Let's leave this place ! Emily whispers, nodding, then leading the others to the front door, we thought it would reassure us a bit, unfortunately ... the second we opened the door, a scream sounded and a red and gooey material appears on the stone arch leading us to the lobby.

\- Oh my God ! It's disgusting ! Said Oliver disgusted and backing back

\- But what's this thing? I asked myself, trying to touch and feeling the material under my hand, I was horribly disgusted, especially since it scratched my hand

\- Whore ! It's organic tissue ! My god these big disgusting in this damn property! I shouted, shaking my hand until the task disappeared from my hand with a horrible thrill

\- Uh ... how's it going Kirron? Rochelle asks me worried, I rub my arms still shaken

\- All is well ... Well, move with the key that I have there and be careful where you put your feet! I replied, advancing.

We finally arrive at the wine cellar located on the right of the entrance hall, I unlock the door then we enter, the cellar seems very large and is plunged into a darkness almost total, moreover the smell of rotten wine sting us the nostrils, at the same time it will be almost 60 years since the place is abandoned, even the wooden staircase on which we walk crackles enormously and seems rotten.

And I was right, going down a little lower, the staircase collapsed under our feet and we fell to the ground. And during the fall I thought I heard voices " _The bottles are now in order, the host will certainly be happy with my ranking, after all I'm butler, I have to serve the whims of the family. I still hope that children do not do too much nonsense up there! '' footsteps resonates '' Huh ... Who is there? "sound of blow and someone falling on the ground_ " The vision stopped there, we got up with a strong backache

\- Everyone is well ? I asked the others, all answered that there was nothing to break, so much the better that will limit the problems during our exploration in this cellar.

The floor is repeatedly stained by the old wine bottles broken or spilling on the floor, suddenly a third grunt sounded when Rochelle picked up a strange flask found on an old wooden table

\- Rochelle, what did you touch? I grumbled as she approached her, she just told me that she had just found a vial of Cuprite "Mineral species composed of cuprous oxide" and next to it are other vials, including a vial of Calamine "Powder or pinkish liquid to treat sunburn", and a vial of Eau Régale "Mixture of hydrochloric acid and nitric acid"

\- What are all these products? I wondered when I examined them, Rochelle then put them in a bag explaining to me

\- I studied this in chemistry! These products are very dangerous, by mixing all this with the Orpiment "Sulfide of arsenic" one can manufacture an explosive!

An explosive? Maybe it could serve us later, so I tell Rochelle to keep the products with her for later, then we continue our journey, then in the distance I see a closed door. Strange ... I thought earlier to have seen it open! Would I have hallucinated? I shrugged and grabbed the door, then heard a groan coming from behind the door, I immediately went back as far as possible with the others, but where the hell did these grunts come from?

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

Fear makes me turn my head. There is something that has been following us since earlier so that we hear these grunts everywhere we are. Damian, Pandore where are you?

I firmly hold Jack's arm in front of me, I have horrible chills all over my body, I think I hear noises behind me, by reflex I glanced behind my shoulder and then could see a shadow passing through the furthest door, that shadow ... resembled the one we saw in the library just now. The grunts are getting louder and louder so that the shelves on the walls fall to the ground, breaking everything on the floor. Now her moans sound, as if people ... below us, were suffering martyrdom!

\- Let's leave this place ! Suggests Oliver, Kirron nodded and then we walked away the second we heard the door open earlier.

So we arrive a little further in front of a big dark corridor where on the ground we find bones. It makes me feel sorry to see that, then I see Kirron take out a piece of paper from his pocket and read it

\- What is that ? I asked him curiously, he showed it to me, it's a new note that he got it in the office hidden in the library, I decided to read it to everyone:

...

 _I did not expect that ..._

 _Every day, I hear these complaints resonate under my feet, while the place is not inhabited for a long time ..._

 _How did the Arrowed family do that ?_

 _These are just assassins! Sadistic murderers without a single heart and masquerading as good people! But in reality ... this place is only the den of their sect, and the disappeared of the village. It's the Arrowed family who kidnapped them to ... take them to their infernal rooms of torture in the basement! The Arrowed family, torture these poor people without scruples and what do they do with bodies afterwards?_

 _Do they burn them?_

 _Or do they let them rot in a place deep in the land of Amnesia? That's the question I'm asking myself today, and did the second family also capture people to torture them? I do not know and I have very little time to think about it ..._

 _The guardian is on my trail! It's a hideous monster that stalks us like animals, it's impossible to escape, it will search us everywhere and that ... Since I met this shadow in the library, I disturbed her ..._

 _and now she is angry !_

Incredible ... this is the sequel to the first note we found! So ... the Arrowed family, are torturers and the creators of a cult! But for what reasons? Suddenly, the grunts started again and we hear footsteps coming towards us dangerously ...

Would it be the guardian?

Immediately we begin to flee, I hear voices humming in my head as I run, they hurt my ears, I hear like blows in a door, calls for help and howls of fright like a monster. My heart beats hard in my chest, on the ground I begin to see shreds of clothes dripping with blood and I hear now whispers to me saying: Satani ... Satani ... Satani!

\- Rochelle hurry up! Shouted Jack, grabbing my hand so I could run faster. I feel like my head is going to explode and my legs get ripped

\- Jack! I'm afraid ... I want to leave here! I shouted, he stops two minutes later and come to hug me

\- We'll get out Rochelle ... We'll get Damian and Pandora quickly, then we'll all go home, but we must not succumb to madness now okay? You have to stay strong even if this place is the worst of all!

Suddenly turning us back ... The others have disappeared !

Afraid to find us alone here, with distant steps coming closer and closer, Jack decided to take me to hide behind a shelf filled with a bottle of wine and then take a look at the way that we have traveled ... We perceive a black shadow lame and growling like a hungry monster ...

 **There you go ! That's all for this first part of Chapter 8, terrifying no? Otherwise not much to say, just hope you enjoy this chapter and are impatient for Part 2 in Chapter 9, to tell me in the comments. Big kisses to you !**

 **Oh ! Little questions before you leave, after reading the passage of the note, in your opinion ... Where are the bodies of the tortured Arrowed family? What did they do?**

 **Second question, from what you know from the beginning: Who was the person in the library? Good luck :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The guardian part 2

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 9: The Guardian Part 2**

 **A strange discovery**

 **Warning : Gore content**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

The shadow is still there, but it no longer makes any noise and does not even move, Rochelle is frightened, I feel her shaking against me. I then decide to approach slowly while crouching and then see the shadow begin to move further. He did not see me. But this thing is looking for us as well as the others, and if this monster is going in the opposite direction, it is because our friends managed to make the turn and that this monster heard them! We must quickly go join them before losing them too. I make a sign to Rochelle to advance towards me by being as discreet as possible, immediately it clings to me, the shadow has not returned but I manage to hear a little further.

I grab the wrist door close to me, slowly open it, which leads us to the entrance where all the pieces meet and miraculously, the wooden staircase was rebuilt, I imagine that the others are reassembled believing that we are at the top. Quickly we go up the stairs and then we go back to the lobby but before closing the door, I thought I saw the shadow of the monster arrive, I immediately close and block the door. Then we immediately ran to the door opposite where it is marked: Laboratory!

And the second we enter, I get caught from behind

\- Hey stop! I screamed, struggling, then I see Oliver loosing me

\- Oh, it's you? But where did you go, we were very scared! He told me

\- We had a little problem with Rochelle! But luckily you do not have anything either! I replied.

\- Why did you stop earlier ? Do you want to die? Grumbles Kirron crossing his arms, always to make comments that one, I explain to him then that we had a problem along the way and that we were almost caught by the monster but that fortunately I blocked the door of the wine cellar and that this should slow him down the time we find a way to escape him for a few moments, Kirron only shrugged his shoulders

\- You had a good idea unfortunately ... I doubt that it was used for something!

\- Why do you say that Kirron? Asked Rochelle surprised by her answer, then Emily intervenes

\- Coming home here we heard his grunt! I think we have to deal with a monster who can teleport or something else, which is sure for us, it will be extremely difficult to escape him every time, he will always know in which room we will be but not the exact place, so he will continue to search for us until we find him !

\- What makes you say that Emily? You start to scare me! I said feeling a horrible thrill, Emily sighing

\- Jack ... think a little! Since we left the library where we met this ... ghost, every place we went, we heard his grunts and his footsteps, and even if we moved as discreetly as possible, he found himself exactly where we were. It is not a coincidence on the contrary. I believe that this monster is blind and is marked by our fear! Now that the spirits here know that we are here, our fear can become what will make us lose, and all because we were too curious and touched what we should not!

\- Kirron has examined in detail the letter he found in the office, the man with his notes tries to warn those who dare to penetrate this hellish place! Oliver spoke, then it was Kirron's turn

\- This man must have been aware of what was going on here, and made the same mistake as us! The person in the library was from her whose note was speaking. And I think if we find other notes, we will learn even more about this place and this person that we disturbed, but there for the moment ... We must do everything to escape this thing that is pursuing us and meet our friends !

We all turned our eyes to this dark and old laboratory and then we all nod, we go further in the laboratory and when we go down a little lower, I think I see the white cat, this one is perched on a shelf to fix us

\- What is he doing here this cat? He keeps following us! Grumble Oliver a little stressed

\- Do not pay attention to this beast! Even dead, there is only a cat left, leave it on his shelf! Answer Kirron, then turning around we see a chemist's equipment, immediately Kirron thought about the products found in the wine cellar

\- Rochelle! Do you still have your products? This one to acquiesce and put them on the table

\- We have three products for four vials! You say we miss the Orpiment right? Kirron application looking at each products

\- Yes ! But we still have not found it, and if I remember well what I study, the products are very unstable and I'm not sure we'll get an explosive

\- But we can always try? I suggested, we all shrugged and then we started installing the products in the equipment, when all of a sudden, the roar of the monster resounds and the ground under our feet keeps shaking, we are all on our knees by earth until we hear nothing more, our hearts are in panic to the point that it is difficult for us to get up, finally we get to get back up. This scream paralyzes me from the inside in one blow, I'm still shaking.

It is then that on the ground, I perceive something of black and white, curious I catch it and finds that it is about a video cassette

\- Hey ! Look what I just found! Did I tell others who came to see my find

\- There must be a video recorder somewhere! In addition the tape of this tape does not look damaged '' returns '' Experience 001, Lenae Hart! Lenae Hart ...? Who is this? Declares Kirron while watching the tape

\- The eldest daughter of the second family who lived here! Remember Emily, it's true ... it's the family that we think has a connection with our Damian's family. What we have just found is amazing!

\- Let's keep this tape and find a VHS recorder ! I said by taking the tape and keeping it in my pocket, we are then back to the lobby to get the last ingredient we lack for our solution. But we quickly realized that if we had found all the products in the wine cellar, then the last one would be there too! And since I blocked the door, then the monster will be there too

\- I'm leaving for this ingredient! During this time you will keep an eye on the laboratory! Kirron told us starting to leave, even though I told him that the monster might still be there, he was stubborn and continued his way until we could not see him anymore.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I'm finally back in the wine cellar. There is no noise but I remain suspicious, I go down the stairs cautiously and take the right door where all the wine racks are, it did not take me a lot of time to find what we needed . Now the bottle of Orpiment in my hands, no strange manifestations for now, yet it seemed to disturb the monster when we retrieved the products. Strange. I then go back upstairs to return to the laboratory and of course when I arrived in the entrance hall, I saw the organic tissue settling around the staircase walls accompanied by the screams of this monster.

The smell is unbearable!

I end up joining the others where we put the last product in the fourth flask, we turn on the burners then start the preparations, the ground trembles under our feet but we do not care, we finish and collect the liquid in a container special

\- That's what I said to myself ! The solution is not explosive but extremely acidic, I think that with what we have here, we can just get rid of organic tissue that blocks the road.

I give a big sigh. Basically we did all this just to get an acid that only serves us to remove the tissue as if it was a dirt detergent. In short we go upstairs to return to the lobby and when we opened the door, the same scream resounded and even more tissue appeared around us, we hurry up the stairs to return to top of the lobby where we see in the center, the white cat who meows while licking her paw

\- That cat again ? I groaned, this one meows and runs to a second staircase but a few inches from us, the cat goes down as if he wanted to show us the way.

All curious, we follow him to the bottom and then opening the door, we discover something that makes us tremble with terror. Our road is blocked by an organic tissue shaped spider and then looking closer ... On the side we see the tearing face of a girl dripping blood. I have a stomach turning around in front of it, Rochelle screams in total panic with Jack hurrying to turn his gaze, Emily remains paralyzed and shaking and Oliver's hands on his head and shakes. It's terribly scary and disgusting. Quickly I grab the bottle full of acidic liquid and without thinking I throw it on this thing that begins to melt and falls to the ground.

I'm horrified, my torn face is still there and the worst part is that after looking at it more closely, I recognized the girl on the notice of search when we arrived at the village. What horror ... But what happened to him?

We continue our way to a new door above is written: Refinery! We enter it and face us stands a long path plunged into the dark, grouped we advance to arrive in a room where there are huge barrels, the smell is horrible here too. Suddenly, I see a lame shadow in the distance, I warn others and immediately we go hide behind the barrels. Oliver and Emily went to hide behind the barrels at the back when Jack and Rochelle, they are hidden a few inches from me.

Perched on the top of the barrel, I see everything, the shadow walks in the room and sniffs the air while growling, I do not see what it looks like but it must be very ugly and not human at all, it is while I can see a little too close to where Rochelle and Jack are. That's not true, the fear of Rochelle and Jack's scoundrel will make them spotted. So I had the idea to grab a bottle at my feet and throw it away, the monster reacted to the noise and then to deviate from where Jack and Rochelle are. He ended up disappearing.

I then found a note hidden under a box, I retrieve it and read it ...

 _25/11 / XX_

 _Several days that I am here now, I begin to believe that never again would I leave this place._

 _The guard is always after me and I do not know where to look._

 _I have not seen the little girl or the shadow of the library, the place is so big and I still have not found the torture chambers._

 _Where are the bodies hidden?_

 _That's what the shadow wants from the beginning. She wants to drive me crazy and I stop looking for her story._

 _She wants me dead!_

 _For daring to penetrate his home and disturbed, but I would not let myself be shot by this bitch, I do not know who she is, but it will not stop me._

 _For some time now I have been chatting more and more often, I think he wants to guide me somewhere._

 _This beast seems to want to help me discover the truth ..._

 _I have to follow him …_

 **Here ! That's all for chapter 9, things seem more and more stressful for our characters, and the story darkens even more. In short I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave a small comment, it will be nice. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Lots of love**


	10. Chapter 10 Visions

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 10: Visions**

 **Gore content**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

Later, the monster finally left us, immediately we changed places so we do not get stuck like the first time, I kept the note that I found and gave them to Emily so she fold and put it in her bag, with all her notes that we have, we could write a memoir about this man, and when I look at Emily folding the note in her bag, I thought I saw a little picture falling out of paper, I did not see him at first. I catch it in front of my friends and look at it.

We see then, the face of a man with very short gray hair with gray eyes wide with terror, a cross earring on his right ear, dressed in black and holding a camera in front of a mirror

\- What is this picture ? Wonders Emily looking at her more closely

\- Above all ... who is this man? Jack immediately asks with the glance stick to the figure of the man, it is without doubt him who writes the notes that we find in this place from the beginning

\- Hey, I know this guy! Rochelle exclaims with surprise, we all look at her by asking who it was, her eyes began to shake

\- This man's name is Alvis Den! He is a paranormal inspector known for many of the exorcisms he practiced. He is a great man of paranormal phenomena, with Pandore at a Halloween party we did together, we learned about him.

\- Alvis Den, are you saying? Ah, now that you say it, I've heard about it too! But ... if he did land here, why did not people ever go looking for him? Nor even report his disappearance? Oliver asked Rochelle, the latter to his trembling lips, she lowers her eyes and declares

\- Alvis Den used to disappear without leaving a trace, he was carrying out his mission and he left without saying anything, he was not very present with the people, he is a bit like Damian's father but in worse, Alvis has no family, he is a profound loner who does not clash with civilization, no one knows his past or is even interested, for the normal people of civilization, he is considered as a wandering spirit or a being chosen by God to help those who are in despair and under the yoke of demons ... Nobody considers him a human!

\- But it's cruel! He helped a lot of people and that's how we thank him! Grunts Jack, I sighed

\- That's the humanity Jack! We can be contemptuous of those who are different from us and this man has decided to make his life thus by ignoring those who despise while continuing to help the most destitute! Maybe this man managed to get by and he just disappeared as usual or else ... He's dead! No one knows, on the other hand ... I would like to draw your attention on that !

There I tell them the black shape of a woman with a hat and a cup in her hand behind this Alvis, all looking at where I put my finger

\- Strange ... there seems to be a woman behind him in the corner! I frowned and then grunted

\- This woman I met last time! I would recognize it among thousands this bitch, I was right it belongs to the hell of this place, I knew it was not clear from the moment I saw it! I'm sure she's here, I'll cut my hand!

All looked at me with surprise while I continue my way until arriving in a dark room where there is a big black hole block by an iron gate

\- I guess we'll have to venture there! I sighed, I see that the rope to connect to the grid is stuck by a piece of wood, I heard Jack climb the beam and remove the piece of wood thus releasing the mechanism, at the bottom Oliver turns the crank raises the grid and we free access to the hole from which escapes a smell of death that takes my breath away, the smell makes us all back a few steps then we take our courage with both hands and we all jump. We offer a black corridor, flooded and covered with organic tissue.

Our clothes are stained with rotten blood that makes us want to vomit, the screams of the monsters twists our eardrums as we advance down the hall when suddenly I think I hear noises behind me approaching closer and closer

\- Hey guys! ... I called them, everyone looked at me; Walk on everything that floats, there is something in the water! All we execute my orders and have started to climb and move on the crates that floated or the shelves fell, the sounds come closer, this thing follows us closely, we finally arrive at the end of the corridor with the door leading us to the exit, but it is blocked by a heavy grid, Jack is therefore dedicated to plunge into the water and turn the valve opening the grid.

I can not hear the creature anymore ... Where did it go? I look for her when suddenly, I hear Jack screaming to death and let go of the valve, immediately I jump into the water and is dragging everyone on the other side of the door before closing it suddenly. I feel that the others are not advancing so I turn to them who are hiding under the stairs and facing me, a large room illuminate by a very red glow outside where the crying of a baby resonates, then face at the window, there is a bath-tub facing her, a little girl with a long black hair like darkness, with a white dress like the one worn by the dead bathing a baby she wrapped in a white cloth.

This little girl ... I saw it!

It's the girl I saw when the priest died, it's her! With that stupid cat at his feet that fixes me and this baby in his arms ... It's still not ...

Suddenly, I see her get up while cradling the baby, then I see her turn to me. A voice then shouted at me, « **Do not look at her in the eyes! »** Then I saw the little girl's face, her face pale, her lips crumpled as if she were cold, but what paralyzes me are her big black eyes! The darkness of her eyes pierces mine as she stares at me, I feel paralyzed by fear as I see her take a few steps towards me, her eyes totally black then make me see terrifying things that squeeze my heart .

 _I see ... men being tortured to death by strange creatures in human form but hide under large black cloaks. Blood spurting on the stone walls, I see us tied to the ground by chains held by a stake with an open room where I hear someone screaming. The image changes, I see the graveyard outside with the cat on one of the graves, the shadow of a tall woman with the stature of a strict mathematics teacher crossing a corridor with handcuffs in hand and heading to a child's room. A black shadow hitting something that squirts and repaints the blood-red walls ... a pregnant girl tying to a table and screaming as her legs are covered with blood and ... A giant clock dripping with blood and surrounding by flames._

 _Then ... This room, with in the bathtub, a naked girl washing herself in front of a scarlet moon and on her back ... Something is written!_

\- Kirron! Kirron! Did I hear someone call me, I wake up suddenly and see my friends around me worried, I get up suddenly saying

\- The girl! Where is she ? And where is the baby she was carrying in her arms?

\- They disappeared the minute you fainted! Jack told me, I'm still shaking.

\- I ... fainted! I whisper, then I look down at Jack and see that the side of his belly is covered with blood and covered with a piece of tissue, probably because of the bite he suffered in the previous room

\- Kirron ... did you see anything? Emily asked me worried, I do not know where I am ... This baby ... it can not be ...

(Internal point of view: Emily)

I watch Kirron stand up and continue to try to find us a way, I call him to get an answer but he tells me

\- I did not see anything ! I just fainted after having met the dark eyes of this girl, now we know that if we cross again, we must not look in the eyes, where we regret! But ... we must find it!

\- Are you worried about Pandore that's it? I asked him, he did not even turn to me, we too our concern to climb when we saw that the little girl was carrying a baby in his arms.

We all fear that this baby is Pandore's!

 **That's all for chapter 10, yes it's a little short, it's normal do not worry. Also things start to become more and more dark and intimidating. In any case, I hope you will appreciate this little chapter, if it is the case tell me in comment, it will make me very happy. the next will be a little more spice than this one, I hope you are impatient! Lots of love !**


	11. Chapter 11 The Tape

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 11 : The Tape**

 **Warning : Insane and dark content**

(Internal point of view: Oliver)

We are still under the shock of what we have just seen. This little girl was so ... scary! And this baby that she held in her arms ... Pandore has not yet given birth? The doctor said it was impossible for her to give birth prematurely, but then ... What we have just seen would only be a vision?

We decide to continue advancing in this new place, and immediately to the right we find an elevator, unfortunately broken

\- I guess it will be down to the engine room to repair this shit! Grumbles Kirron kicking in before moving away with the others to go down the stairs leading to the engine room of course; I stand frozen in front of this elevator, I open the doors to examine it from the inside, dying voice resonates under my feet, it's ice cream my blood so it looks so ... real

\- Oliver! What are you doing ? Call me Jack in the distance, I jump suddenly and turn to him who is as surprised as me

\- Oh sorry, man! I did not want to scare you like that, I find you strange at the moment, is everything okay? He told me by coming to put a hand on my shoulder

\- Yes ... I just have a moment of absence, but I'm fine now, come on, quickly find Damian and Pandore and let's get out of here fast! I replied with a smile, it was the best solution I found to reassure him, he smiled and we climb upstairs to find maybe the key to the door leading us to the room machines.

This led us into the same dark corridor a bit identical to the first present in the lobby, the same red tapestry, several golden paintings hanging on the wall except that the place is more closed and narrow than the first. We walk through the dark hallway where we think we hear the barking and moaning of a dog, then a closed door attracts my curiosity, I warn others to try to search together inside this then when I open it ... I see in the center of the room, a wooden table stained with blood with rusty handcuffs and full of cutting and dangerous instruments

\- Oh my god ... What a horror! I murmured disgusted back a few steps, I continue to move with the others while ignoring this horror and push the door of the bottom which is between-open.

Then we see something that scares us.

In a small isolated office, next to a chimney and chained to the ground with hands in the back and kneeling, we find Damian motionless

\- Damian! Jack shouted, jumping on him, Damian does not seem to hurt anywhere, but why is he chained here? The people here still did not intend to torture him? All are at the bedside of Damian, he still breathes and slowly regains consciousness as we try to free him from his chains

\- Huh ... Friends? But what are you doing here? Did you capture you too? And where is Pandore ? You found it? Begins to panic Damian who shivers with cold, Rochelle comes to tighten it against her and caresses her hair

\- Damian ... calm down, we came from our own free will to come and save you! And unfortunately no, we did not find Pandore (she touches his forehead) but you ... you're hot with fever, how long have you been here? She asks him worried, then I saw his eyes tarnish with tired. What did they do to him ?

\- Pandore and I ... were captured by this monster and driven here, we were then drugged, I do not know what they did to Pandore and I worry a lot about it, when to me I'm staying locked here , still under the influence of drugs, I do not know what they want us but ... This is certainly not something we would like! We must get out of here as soon as possible, we will die if we stay here! Damian told us, Kirron finally managed to free Damian from his chains with a piece of junk, the latter cracks his wrists and then gets up with the help of Jack, when suddenly he sees the bazaar present in Emily's bag

\- What did you find? He asks us curious, so Emily shows him the notes found, the photo and the tape, his eyes widened when he saw it and then asked us

\- Where did you find this tape? I was surprised by his reaction and come take the tape from Emily

\- Uh ... we found it in the laboratory! Why ... Do you know this tape? I asked him intrigued, I see him lower his eyes and come to put his hand on his forehead

\- I ... just had an impression of déjà-vu! Have you watched it? We all shook our heads and we were finding a video recorder to discover the content, Damian just nodding and then we turn back to continue the search, no place seems to lead anywhere.

Suddenly, as we approach one of the four windows, the guardian's scream sounds in the corridor and makes us tremble with fear, I even see Damian kneel with his hands on his head. I've never seen it that way, but this time ... Damian is really scared! If we continue this way, we really risk dying here or going crazy, I do not know what is happening to Damian, but the fact that he is also terrorized worries me a lot.

All of a sudden, the voices start over in my head, they torture my mind and I feel like I'm losing my balance. But I remain stable and approach a first window.

I put my hand on the window, then the window breaks with a sharp blow, an icy wind comes to attack our skin and outside we see that the sky has turned scarlet red, we hear the squeaky trees and the grumblings of the guardian .

How did he get to the bottom?

(Internal point of view: Jack)

I see Oliver approaching a little too much from the window and I see him jump, we start frightened running towards the window and see that Oliver is on a small stone path under the window

\- Oliver! Everything is fine ? I called him, this one looks up at me

\- Sorry! I did not realize what I was doing ... anyway I just found a way and I see that there is another broken window a little further, if we go through there we will arrive faster! He declares, I am absolutely not reassured to go on a window sill, knowing that the place is very narrow and that below the grumblings of the guardian resonates.

I wait for the others to pass, Kirron passes first after Oliver, then Emily, Damian and Rochelle, she holds my hand to encourage me to walk the path without fear of emptiness, I shake his hand and then the I'm on the way, get in the middle of the road, the grunts of the monster are becoming more intense under my feet. I'm shaking a lot and feel like someone is tearing my heart out of my chest

\- Go Jack courage! Encourages Rochelle shaking my hand, we finally arrive at a broken window with a room totally messy, shelves destroyed and overturned, then entering this room, we think to hear the annoying noises of a TV.

A television ? Right here ? So ... we will finally be able to discover the contents of the tape! Anyway we start looking for the place where the TV was placed, we cross the room reversed to get to another where is the same tools found in the room before the one where Damian was chained. Just to see them make me sick, I accelerate the pace and I stop in the middle of the sight of a new note hide under a cutting tool, with the back of the hand, I sweep and catch the note

 _The basement of Amnesia 30/11 / XX_

 _Arrived at the patio with this horrible wound on my leg following the attack of this strange creature invisible living in the waters._

 _I met the dark eyes of this little girl, it had been a while since I had not seen, and the strangest thing is that she did not stop carrying a baby in his arms._

 _I did not see the face of this child but what is certain is that it would surprise me that this child is an infant living like those born on earth, he must have been dead for a long time! Or is it just a vision? For such a weak living being could not survive a day alongside these evil spirits unless it was a demon child born of the devil's vagina._

 _No ! I make stories for nothing. It's a spirit that surely comes from the basement of the Arrowed House, where are the torture chambers where I hear screaming screams, would there be other victims trapped in these walls? Or is it still one of those many hallucinations that I have since I entered these places._

 _I have to go to these torture chambers to find more clues, and for that ... I have to go through the prison!_

We all have a twinge in our heart after reading this letter, so ... under our feet, is the prison and then again below the torture chambers. We hope that Pandore is not in one of those horrible rooms and that she is well ... as well as her baby! But we are sure of one thing now, the baby that this kid was carrying in her arms, is not the child of Damian and Pandore ... But another baby! Suddenly, the sounds of TV are getting louder, it is not very far from us. We hasten to continue our journey then we realize that we came back to the starting point, judging that we had nothing to do here, we return to the patio.

Back on the patio, the sounds of the TV resound behind a door next door, and it is open, I see Rochelle stop us and finger to the ground, we all eyes down and we see the threshold of the door, red footprints leading into this room, someone is obviously passing by before us, Kirron pushes the door and then discovers a room with the famous TV installed on a desk, it displays a scrambled screen, he should not have a TV reception here, however we are curious to find out what's in this tape, so I take it out of my jacket and approach the video recorder

\- Hold on ! Suddenly stops Damian, his face is darkened by fear and he bites his lower lip

\- I would like to ... watch this tape alone! In case something happens! We are all surprised by his request, I watched him worriedly

\- And why do not you want to watch this tape? Do you have something to hide? I think he's suspicious of Damian ... but why?

\- I have nothing to hide ! But I have the impression that this cassette hides something dangerous, I do not want anything to happen to you, already that you had the audacity to pick us up in this place, I want you to avoid another misfortune ! ... I'm going to watch this video myself! Damian defends himself.

I do not understand anything anymore ... Why is Kirron so suspicious of Damian, and why does he alone want to watch the video? So I just put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him

\- We'll watch it together whether you like it or not! Now that we are here, we are all involved in this story! Trust us Damian, we are here! He looked at me with fear before looking down, so while holding a hand on his shoulder, I put the tape in the video recorder and starts it ...

The first images appear suddenly.

(No internal point of view)

 _The little group is frozen before that. The tape reveals several strange pictures. They see a naked tree burned, men screaming with pain and something long as a chain coming out of their throat, a group of people dressed in big coat hiding their faces. Cemetery outside with people digging a grave. The swing on a foreground then on the second with a mountain of corpse in front ... The woman who had met Kirron, washing himself in front of a big mirror and turning to a shadow behind her, a butler with a candle crossing a corridor before tearing itself to become a lame and grumbling form. A little maid cleaning the garden not far from a well outside._

 _We see the patio with a baby girl with blue hair holding a baby in her arms and approaching the bath, the latter has her eyes lost and starting to dye black as she approaches the baby water weeping, laughter resounds behind her as she cries. We then see the images of men hanged under a noisy machine in front of a man going crazy, a child's room where a little blue haired boy sleeps quietly as footsteps come closer and closer to him._

 _We now see the interior of a church with a black coffin in the choir covered with chains, and in front of it, the little girl has long black hair kneeling in front and motionless._

 _The image now freezes on a white scene with a girl in the center of this room, dressed in white with sky-blue hair like Damian a little short, reaching her neck, raising her gray-gray eyes and staring the camera..._

 _- **It won't stop !**_

 **That's all for chapter 11! Troubling these images is not it? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, if so, tell me in comments, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	12. Chapter 12 Capture

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 12 : Capture**

 **Warning : Insane and gore content**

(Internal point of view: Emily)

When the tape stopped, we heard grunting and the wood of the door behind us destroying each other, we all jumped and then we had to hide ourselves in some parts of the room, that's when we see the monster enter. He is terribly ugly. He is tall with large blades in place of his left hand, his skin is red and torn and his mouth is all dripping and deformed. It makes me such a bellyache just by looking at it, it looks for us, it is indeed blind but it feels our fear, it destroys all the doors they cross and then it ends up leaving. I have never been so stressed in my life.

Quickly we return to the patio and then we will explore the last room in the basement to try to find the key, absolutely nothing. But I already feel that the guard is there, so I press others then suddenly ... I see behind me a light approaching with footsteps. Any continuation with the others we go to hide in a room, we run at the bottom then we realize that it is the impasse, to escape it must go back, unfortunately, the sounds of not everything to the hour sounds at the entrance ...

We are trapped !

My heart beats a lot, and the others are very stressed as the steps approach us

\- Please ... go away! Go ... Rochelle begs with his hands on his head but the steps are getting closer and closer and I begin to see the glimmer of earlier, my body keeps shaking when I start to see a hand appear, the light of a candle is projected on us and Rochelle could not help but shout

\- Ahhh! What are you doing here ? Said the voice of a surprised girl, it is then that before us stands a young woman dressed in a black dress of maid a little dirty, as if she had fallen in the water, with a long brown hair that she combed to form a braid on her right shoulder, then very dark green eyes.

\- Who are you ? What are you doing here ? She asks us scared, this woman told me something, she was on the tape I'm sure she was there ... This woman ... is the housekeeper who worked in the garden a few meters from the well! But looking at her closer, she does not seem as threatening as the person hidden under her cloak that we met at the library ... Or the little girl with completely black eyes met on the patio is Kirron speaking in my place

\- You're the housekeeper here is not it? The young woman is surprised

\- Not really ... actually it's Milanie the housekeeper, I'm the housekeeper and the maid of the house, I'm here to offer my services to the family who hired me, and help my grandmother Father who is the butler of the house!

\- But you know you're dead like everyone who lives here right? Kirron said sharply, the young woman remained frozen when I let go a big sigh

\- So Kirron, it's really out of place! You could be a little more classy with her. This kind of situation must be very difficult for her! I growled as he reminds me that he always says what he thinks.

\- No, it's nothing ... It's not the first time I've been reminded! I'm just trying to make sure I'm still alive like before ... Even though I have to face reality! But you ... What are you doing here? You should not be here, it's very dangerous ... she declared curious

\- We had come looking for our two friends (I show Damian) but the other we are looking for her again and we are very worried because she is 7 months pregnant and we are not sure that she can defend herself in a state like that one! Would you have seen it? I asked him

\- With a baby in the belly, she had not had to run very far and soon saw the weight she is now! Kirron declares sarcastically, I clench my fists and turn to him with a frown, beckoning him to shut up before I burst, and Damian cracking his fingers with rage

\- One more remark about Pandore and I hit you a lot ! Damian growls.

Kirron does not even have time to place one that the maid answers us

\- Yes I saw it ! And I even know where she is! Immediately she was asked where she was, her eyes became duller

\- Do you notice the house church behind the property? It was there, to reach it you have to reach the heart of the house, there is the exit door that will take you there! Unfortunately the guard caught her and locked her in another room of the house, this one I can not tell you exactly! But ... I can at least try to get you there! She told us, starting to leave the room.

\- We have nothing to do here, I'll take you to the elevator that will take us directly to the basement of the house. By cons I warn you ... Be very careful once down.

\- But ... Madam, the elevator is blocked, we tried earlier and it did not work. Warned Oliver, she did not answer, this woman does not inspire me confidence.

We have returned to the patio, it's strange the blue glow at the window has become scarlet red and the cries of the guardian resonates throughout the room, I have the organs that retract in me so I'm afraid, I see even as the water of the fountain just now became blood and the smell it releases compresses me from the inside, we continue to advance to the elevator and then all of a sudden it lower the lever, and as if by chance the elevator starts to work. During the descent I begin to hear several sounds that hurt my ears, it sounds like shouts, flesh that tears, sounds of blow, then a sinister hum, it resonates in my head like those : " _Versus ... Christus ... Ave Satini ... Versus Christus ... Ave Satani ..._ " These words are not unknown to me, it is a serenade made in homage to Satan. The song of satanists.

Suddenly, looking down a little, I see something engraving on the top of the maid's shoulder ... Then when she scratches her shoulder, I see a Gothic cross symbol that gives the impression that it was branded with a hot iron, it gives me a horrible thrill then through the doors of the elevator I see a door with bars where I hear moans of agony horribly atrocious, I can not To prevent Oliver's arm from being grabbed while holding Kirron's hand, I can see that Rochelle is holding Jack firmly by the arm while Damian contains his fear.

I do not want to go in there !

(Internal point of view: Oliver)

I can feel Emily hugging me hard and Kirron's hand, I understand, Emily may have strong nerves, but in such a place it's hard to stay stoic. This place with the smell of death everywhere you walk and those who live there do not look very clean either. I do not think we can ally with the person from this cursed place

\- Follow me ! Welcome to the prison of the house! We tell the maid after opening. As long as Pandore is not in there.

We all walk into this dark, narrow place, with a terribly nauseating odor, everywhere dungeons where we see people in horrible condition, and Jack even thinks he recognizes the village mechanic, and I myself recognize some restaurant people the other time

\- Wait! Why are the people of the village here? I cried, and then we start to wait like ... the bell of an underground clock, I see then that the maid bends her head until we hear her cracked neck, we get to all screaming when a hole forms below her and engulfs him, at the same time the cries of the guardian resonates and we see him arrive behind us

\- Run ! Shouted Damian, all of them have started to run through the prison to the point where we are separated.

I stayed with Emily who did not let me go, I heard steps behind us, something else is chasing us, I begin to see a shadow that I recognize perfectly ... This is the little girl with black eyes and cat dirt!

\- Go Emily courage! Keep running! I encourage her, unfortunately, she shouts to me that she can not move, then I see as a shadow hold her by the legs

\- Help Oliver! Help me ! She cries, not letting go of my hands, but the girl is getting closer, her eyes cross mine and I see horrible things in my head, almost the same images as on the tape, I lose consciousness ... Hearing Emily scream at the same time.

(Internal point of view: Jack)

With Rochelle and Damian, we think we hear Oliver and Emily screaming in the distance

\- They are in danger, they must be saved! Cries Rochelle, but I refuse to let go because I hear footsteps that chases us, it breaks my heart because they are my friends and I want to save them, especially that I do not hear them anymore, but I want to save my skin and the steps are getting closer and closer, suddenly we enter a room where a blue glow coming from the windows illuminates the room. Footsteps always sound.

It is not very far !

Suddenly, a black hole is formed a few inches from us, a hand comes to the surface and we see the maid in worse condition, she is all wet, her legs crack and she looks at us with terrifying eyes as she s Damian and I get in front of Rochelle to protect her, except that behind us, arms grab her and pull her into the darkness before we can catch her.

\- Jack help ! She shouted before disappearing, and before I can call her, the hands of the maid grab me by the ankles and draws me to the depths while in addition I see strange people covered with hoods like the one at the library, grab Damian while I'm carried away in the dark.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

This filthy thing with the deformed mouth is always on my trail, I heard all the others screaming, and this thing prevents me from going to help them, I do not know where I go through the prison, sometimes I see them again same dungeons, and I no longer hear my friends, only the prisoners sing this foul song that breaks my ears since I arrived. I'm tired of running away and this monster keeps following us, so I run to a room without escape to trap the animal before jumping on it, I send my fist in the front of him kick in the belly, but the beast is resistant and can not be done.

With his claws he tries to slice me, I dodge all his strokes while counter-attacking, but all of a sudden he grabbed me by the wrists while lifting my arms, I see dreadful teeth out of his mouth deformed then he comes to shoot me on the shoulder, I let out a scream by feeling them dig my flesh, I struggle to free myself and managed to catch an iron staff

\- Go die you bastard ! I shouted at him before slaughtering the iron staff on his head and then giving it a blow to blow his head.

I do not feel well at all, I feel my blood flowing down my arm, my head hurts, I have no balance and eventually fall to the ground, I have the sight blurry, but I manage to see a smiling face that I know very well: This woman in black!

\- You should never have come here! That she blew me before I lost consciousness

A few moments later...

I wake up and quickly realize that I can not move. I am slow to regain my sight and then I begin to see the others with chains on their backs and their hands behind their backs, chained to chains, chained to a pole in the middle of a large room with lots of different rooms where I see plenty of tools that make me cold in the back. I myself am trapped ... under the gaze of several people. Starting with the woman in black, the maid, the weird girl with her stupid cat, and with them is a man with a beard and white hair dressed in a black suit and wearing small round glasses.

I look around me and especially in the rooms, many of the instruments that I see, I saw them in the parchments of the archives these are ... tools of torture! Suddenly, I hear steps approaching and then turning my gaze, I recognize the person that we saw in the library

\- Oh ! Here you are, Miss ! Declare the man in a suit by lowering his head like the other two women, only the girl does not lower her head. The hooded girl smiles as she sees us and reveals her face, she has a beautiful face. She has long brown hair, a cross-shaped earring on her left ear, sublime lips and big black eyes, I'm cold in the back crossing her eyes.

She smiles at us !

\- Ah! You caught them! You know, it's rude to go home without being invited! You are very bad kids! But wait a minute ... (she looks at us all) There is one missing! Jeffer! Where is the girl who is pregnant? She tells us with an almost sensual voice. She is terribly attractive. She begins to walk around us to analyze us more closely, and she has a smile on the corner of her lips, she is beautiful but does not seem as clear as one might think

\- Miss ! I offer you my sincere apologies, she escapes me but now she is locked not far from your office! Should I go get her? Ask the man in a suit who is definitely the butler.

The girl shakes her head

\- No it's a waste of time to go get it! I have enough to have fun for today, but stay to watch the show a bit! She answered looking at us, then she stopped at Damian, she lifted him up and then crossed his eyes in his

\- You, I like you! Your head is too cute, if you were not so young you'd be my kind! You're going to be my new toy ... she said licking her cheek and then licking her lips before snapping fingers, there we see strange people also hide under hoods in tens approaching of us, the girl shows Damian and declares

\- Tie this boy to the wooden table, and the others you hang me on the walls around the table ... So that he attends the show better !

I have wide eyes of surprise when they come to seize us and lead us into one of the rooms with a gigantic wooden table with heavy handcuffs, they hang us on the wall by our chains with hooks, the wound of my shoulder hurts terribly, then we see under our eyes, Damian being handcuffed on the table with his arms crossed and legs a little apart, he trembles with fear when he sees the girl approach with a smile in the corner

\- Wait ! What are you going to do to him? Panic Jack, all have begun to fear the worst, I even see a sadistic expression on the face of the girl who answers us sadistically

\- You'll know very quickly ... (she smiles at us) I'm going to have fun with him! All of us are starting to feel fear.

 **Hop! We stop there! Serious things will start now, I hope you like it, but I warn you all, the next chapter will be very gore (no worries, I'll try to be as soft as possible), I hope you do not be too afraid and you are impatient, because the next will arrive very quickly! In short, if you like, leave me a comment, it will be fun! And I tell you very quickly ... for the terror that Arrowed House to bring on the earth! Kisses to you all**


	13. Chapter 13 The face of evil

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 13 : The face of evil**

 **Warning : Extremely gore and insane content**

 **( for young or fragile poeple, please be careful )**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

Here we are attached to the walls like vulgar butcher animals, and in front of me I see Damian tied on a table defenseless against a psychopath more

\- No ... You're not going to do that ... I stammered as I saw her approaching the knife rack, they are ignoble, the blades are huge and scary

\- Why I could not! It'll be fun ... (she licks the blade of a knife with two blades very hooked) to see your friend being tortured under your eyes without anyone can rescue him! She told me before stabbing Damian in the left knee. His eyes widened at a high speed and he screamed at the same time as we all saw that the blade fell on his knee.

\- It's perfect ! This knife is much more powerful than I

thought! (She removes the stained knife from Damian's leg) Oh ... it's true you're adorable! She said to Damian while climbing on him, then with a smile she puts the blade of the knife under her throat, Damian gives a scared groan while feeling the blade stroking her throat, the girl smiles amused then she declares him

\- You are scared ? Damian shakes and does not answer, the girl smiles again, pulling back her knife, then stabs him in the left forearm, Damian shouts again and she, amused to move the knife in the arm of Damian, this one moaned .

\- Stop that ! Leave him alone, go off on someone else but do not kill Damian! I shouted at him as the girls next to him crying in front of that and begging, Oliver is the same, only Kirron is shaking to free himself.

\- Oh stay assured I do not intend to kill him immediately, it would be too easy! Before I want to be able to torture him as long as possible ... as I intend to do it for you too! She is amused by Damian's moans of agony, she removes the blade once more and then attacks her right arm ferociously. Stabbing with knives, Damian screams and bloody wounds multiplies on his right arm. His cries tear my heart, my body keeps shaking and I start crying seeing Damian suffer as much, I feel that the hysteria crisis will not be long in arriving

\- Stop it ... Stop it please, I can not stand it any more! I stammered while crying, she stops stabbing him but will stab him again in the left arm.

This time Damian refrained from screaming but he moaned loudly and almost faded because of all the blood flowing from his wounds. The girl raised her eyebrows then brought her face closer to Damian's, then she licks her cheek, Damian's face is so painful that his forehead is all red.

\- Oh ... you did not scream this time! (she plunges the blade into the first wound she inflicted on Damian's left arm and begins to stir the blade in the wound) You try to keep quiet to spoil my pleasure ... Ohhh ... it's crazy as you are irresistible, even when you suffer you are terribly cute! But I would like ... to see you crying and begging me!

She continues to move the knife into Damian's arm, then all of a sudden you see the blade plunge deeper into her arm. I see Damian startled screaming in pain while shaking her hand and her fingers in handcuffs see it finished me, we all cry except Kirron, when this psychopath she laughs at the suffering of Damian, besides she went blush

\- Oh ... you shake pretty hard under the pain, you even jumped! (She makes him wiggle again while continuing to stir the knife in the wound, Damian wriggles again and moans strongly) And now you gigote ... You're so adorable, see you gesticulate and tends to excite me a lot! She says, continuing to fidget.

She continues to hurt him, my eyes are fixed on his left hand shaking with pain and resounding the heavy sound of the handcuffs that holds him back, the nervous breakdown is approaching fast, my heart is tight and the returned stomach, the girls continue to cry like me and Oliver. Then when she makes Damian scream again after piercing his arm with his knife, seeing him wiggle again, that was the last straw

\- Stop stop! Stop, stop ... oh pity, please stop! Pity, pity stop hurting him, I beg you, run on me if you want but stop torturing Damian! Please ... I cried in despair, all looked at me and even the torturer, her smile disappeared and she removed the dagger from Damian's arm.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

My head is tortured by the cries of Damian still present in my head, the table is covered with his blood, his breathing is jerky, and he does not even cry, the girl seems to have stopped at the words of Jack, I the see tear Damian's shirt, then planted his knife suddenly in the table a few inches from the chest of Damian, before getting off him and then she approaches Jack, there I see him slap him to the point of having left him a scratch mark on the cheek

\- I confess that this is the first time I hear such words ... Someone else than the victim begging me to hurt him in his place! But your jealousy annoys me enough I must admit ... so do not force me to silence you and you know that I can do it! She told him before slapping him again and scratching at his chest so hard that he let out a scream, she smiled and then took her knife back to Damian and instead of attacking his arms, she goes down up to his belly that Damian retracts under the fear, she laughs giving him small caresses with her nails, then she retracts her fingers on the belly of Damian and squeezes until his fingers cross the skin.

Damian can not help screaming at death as he feels penetrated from within.

I'm about to lose my head, then turning to the public with the maid, the lady in black, the butler and the girl ... I notice they are not that happy! The servant hides her eyes, the butler's face darkens, the lady in black does not look but the girl ... She's crying? Her face remains frozen but tears flow from her eyes and she squeezes her dress, then the sound of her tears falling on the stone floor is waited by this psychopath who stops suddenly and removes his hand from the belly Damian's only moaning and shaking weakly. It pains me to see him in such a state!

I clench my teeth in anger to want to slap this bitch !

I see the girl come down from the table then approach the little girl who looks up at her, the psychopath looks angry and then dryly she tells to the little girl

\- Go to your room ! And you get out! Except you Jeffer, (she shows Damian almost motionless on the table) You take him with you, you care a little and you do what you have to do! But try to do it well ... I want it alive when I come back! She said, the butler lowered himself and then comes to Damian, detaches him from the table and then takes him in his arms to take him with him

\- What is a dirty psychopath? You necessarily need a public for misery to my friend? You have not tortured enough so you have to add more ... You're really a good bitch good for psychiatric asylum! I told her scornfully, her dark eyes turned to me, then she raised her eyebrows in surprise

\- Ohhh ... another one who allows me to get upset! For a prisoner you have your tongue well hanged, you are only pitiful humans, torture can bring you down your little cloud and your sweet dreams of glory ... in front of me you're worthless!

\- It's rather you who is worthless in front of us! You believe yourself above others so you allow yourself to torture anyone who enters your filthy home when you died more than 40 years ago! Frankly, who do you think you are torturing my friends under my eyes? If I would have been free, I would have broken your pretty head! I said to him with contempt.

Suddenly I see her knife plant a few inches from my face, she met his scary look in mine and told me

\- Your friends, are you saying? I think I misunderstood ... Here is a very arrogant human (it recoils from me and then slams fingers) his funny hooded men come up to Emily, which triggers my anger, but it quickly silenced me by catching me by the jaw

\- We'll see if you come back to me these same words just now ! Do your business the others, I want the blonde and the albino in my office once you finish the work, and the others, you put it where you want it! She said sadistically before leaving.

These men seize us while bringing together a pot filled with burning coal and a crude black iron rod in the shape of a cross, a man grabbed my right arm and brought the rod in the shape of a cross then come and put it on my front arm, I scream under the pain of my skin burning under the stem. Then when he has removed it, the cross symbol similar to that of the lady in black, it hurts so much that I feel weakened from the inside, I also see the others, Jack is kept on the stomach, and the Red iron lands on his back and marks it, Oliver is scored on the chest, Rochelle is scored on his left thigh and Emily is scored on his lower right arm. Then every time we shout ...

The cries of a demon resonate in our voices !

(No internal point of view)

Jeffer the butler just drop Damian in a room with a bed surrounded by a golden cage, but before he drops Damian on the couch next and then he comes to dress his wounds before installing in the bed, it has a lot of fever, then the butler just put a cloth dipped in cold water on his forehead, and then give him a drink. Then when he leaves, the little girl comes discreetly into the room, climbs on the bed and then see tears flowing from Damian's cheeks, she puts her hands on her cheeks and then drops her lips.

She grabs the blanket and covers Damian so that it does not catch cold, then she sits down next to him to sing a little lullaby, Damian's breathing seems to subside. The little girl lets out a sigh then goes to see in the room next door, in a second bed, chained by the feet, and her legs all scratched, Pandore is asleep, panting with pain and trembling with terror, the little girl comes put his little hand on the big belly of Pandore, which has grown bigger than usual and we feel more movement.

Yet ... she have only one baby ?

 **Top ! We stop the nightmare you can get out of under your covers the nightmare is over ... For now! Well, despite the horror I hope you enjoy this chapter, if that's the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	14. Chapter 14 Lies

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 14 : Lies**

 **Insane content**

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

I suddenly felt horrible chills that make me tremble, I open my eyes in a dark room locked in a cage as if I were a bird, around me is stuffed animals and even most of them they still have traces of blood. I stay speechless in front of the stuffed bear in front of me, it makes me feel uncomfortable to be here so I decide to get up and I catch the door of my cage which is fortunately not close, I slips out of him and sets me up. Stress pain in my legs at that moment, I remember now ... I tried to flee after Damian wanted to protect me, but this monster managed to catch me and lacerated me underneath legs so that I can not flee.

So I go to the mirror in front of me, then turning, I see the horrible traces of tears on my legs, I sigh and then covers them under my dress stained with blood, I leave the room and find myself in Present in front of a long corridor with red tapestry, almost nothing is illuminated to the point that I do not see the end of the corridor, and the worst is that I hear footsteps in the distance. I already feel that I start to sweat especially since I heard much lower noise, however I take my courage to tomorrow and tries to walk as quietly as possible despite the fact that the floor is old and crackles a lot, and more with my baby in my belly, I am more heavy than normal.

I feel so bad in my body !

I keep going while looking for my friends, I know they are alive, I feel they are here ... But where? The voices in my head start again as I walk along the dark corridor, I have a very bad feeling, that's when I see a door open in the distance, my eyes went wide of fright when I I saw someone cross inside. I have a heart that is about to tear under fear, so I want to run in the opposite direction, unfortunately I hear the roar of the monster and thinks to see its shape in the distance. I had a violent start and started running as far as the open room and I closed the door behind me.

I am currently in a closed office where there is an old phone and above the wall, shotguns are hung, I do not think and go to catch one, but they are nailed to the walls and the steps are approaching closer and closer to the point where I see a black shadow with a big distorted smile slowly approaching me, then a rifle lowers and a secret door opens, immediately I ran into the secret passage and close it again. The heavy footsteps scroll through the room while I cross this passage on all fours, with my belly is much harder, I'm so afraid of hurting my baby, all of a sudden I see a great window where a black shadow passes.

I stop immediately then sees the shadow collapse on the ground, it surprises me so I approach slightly then sees the shape of a beautiful boy of 1m98 with a model figure, a very white skin, dressed in blacks with black hair a little messy with the cross symbol on her right hip. He gets up and rubs his head

\- It hurts ! He grunts, suddenly he turns his brown eyes to me then he is surprised to see me.

I am also surprised !

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I wake up in a place where it's so hot, I still have my arms hanging over my head! This office ... I recognize it, it was the one in the library where we met this crazy madwoman. I scan the place of my eyes. She's not here yet, but in front of me ... Emily is chained and shaking with fear

\- Emily! Emily! I called her, she looks up at me, she's all panic, I try to reassure her as I can, unfortunately my links prevents me from coming to her, she screams while a bandeau covers her lips and prevents her from speaking, she wants to tell me something but she can not.

Suddenly turning to the left, I see Damian, handcuffed to an unconscious chair. These wounds were healed and his clothes changed. He is now wearing a very Gothic black suit and I think I see a little white smoke coming out of his face, but I can not see why, because his head is down

\- Damian! Blue-haired fool, wake up! I cried to him, he does not even react, he remains motionless as if he were dead. Oh no ... not that

\- Give up ... It's useless to call him, he can not hear you! I heard the voice of the girl speak, then she enters the room in gothic dress and without his big cloak.

She now wears a black dress very open on her beautiful body, she is even almost as naked as I see, along his left thigh, a horrible healing stitched all around his leg

\- Still you? I grumbled with a furious desire to hit her, she smiled at me before giving me a violent kick in the belly, the blow was so strong that I lose my breath and coughing hard, I hear Emily fidget behind and she's crying.

\- So ... where were we? Oh yes ... I remember now, you were talking about your so-called '' friends ''! '' Laughter '' That your lies are ridiculous, did you really believe that anyone would take you seriously by hearing you say that? My poor jester, you are bickering with illusions! She declared to me with contempt, I clench my teeth angrily and shoot at my links

\- Repeat that if you dare! I'm not a liar, dirty psychopath, I know how to recognize my friends and those who are not! And then, I want to say, what do you know? You've never had friends so do not make me believe you know anything about friendship! I spit on her with contempt, I see a smile on her lips and she laughs so much that it resonates around us.

Why ? Why does she laugh like that?

Then she stopped before approaching me by declaring

\- What a ridiculous arrogance! Fool of humans that I have existed for much longer than you, compared to your shabby human spirit, I have seen and know much more about this world you live on than you. I was there even before your parents had sex that allowed your miserable existence to be born and live in this world! Believe that I'm at least six times your age, so it's not a vulgar insect like you that will teach me life that I control and destroy myself as I please! (she hits me in the chest) I can even feel what you're feeling right now (she caresses my throat with her fingernail, as well as reading your darkest thoughts that you buried deep down inside you!) this is good, we have two guests who would love to hear what you have to say!

This bitch ... I felt his spirit pierce mine, I do not have to be afraid of her, it would leave him the victory, I have to get the others out and out of here, suddenly I see her back to sit on his desk

\- Well, what if I recited these thoughts for you? Would you be happy ...? Little liar! She said before getting off her desk to allow herself to sit on Damian's lap and start talking.

\- Let's start with the first one ... The departure with everybody, you made style to agree to come to spend a good time with the small team, in fact it was necessary that it is your little brother who insists for you to go and as there was ... (she grabs Emily by her blond hair and lifted her) this sweet girl you are crazy in love with but she who preferred to choose a boy than you, you think "I must tell her what I have on my heart, and this little trip is perfect for that! (I squinted at the surprise, how dare she say that, it's ... it's wrong) The truth of why you did not want to go, is that this outing was planned for Pandore to relax before giving birth very soon and you're not interested! Because you hate Pandore !

\- It's wrong ! I do not hate her, I despise her it's different! I shouted angry, this one tilting his head sarcastically

\- Contempt and hatred are two things very close together! You hate this girl, every time you see her you have only one desire, make her suffer by breaking her ego. What were you trying to do? Push her to suicide? To make her disappear because her mind is childish, fragile and impregnated with the fear of life? Come on, you're not going to deny

\- Shut up ! These are lies, I never wish that such things happen to Pandore, I'm just trying to make her aware, she's the one who refuses to listen, I want to help her. And she is not as white as snow either. She also scorns men just because she is afraid of sex and romantic relationships and she is a child too spoiled and she dares to complain! I shouted to defend myself, this one openly mocks me

\- So you hated it as I just said? It's crazy to always want to find an excuse for not having to tell the truth! (She takes a knife out of her pocket and goes to Damian) And I guess it's the same for Damian then ?

I hear Emily crying loudly and agitated, it pains me to see her so as this madwoman approaches Damian, puts his knife in his throat and is on the verge of opening it

\- Stopped ! I cried and suddenly, a book from the library is launched to her, it catches it with bare hands and it burns completely, how I did that?

\- I did not expect this reaction! It was necessary that your lover start whining so that you try to use your powers of demons! But ... what would happen if your darling had not started to whine? Would you have intervened in the same way? She told me with a mocking look on her face.

I clenched my teeth and said firmly, "Stop! She just laughed in my face then she came up to me while glancing at Emily while saying

\- What stupid courage! You continue to play the tough ones but in reality, you're scared, you're afraid to die ... And you're right! Because like all the people who came here before you ... You are condemned to an eternal torture until the death comes to tear your soul. But, thinking a little ... I want you to keep alive longer, just to have a little fun with you.

\- I swear on my life that I'm going to tear off your head! I snorted, she smiled at me, taking it for a challenge and then she came to me in the ear

\- Would you spit on your hate on me because you know I'm right? If your darling did not beg, I do not think you would help Damian, you see ... you're subject to this girl like a little dog after her master. You love this girl, you wanted her, you only love her. And you feel a deep hatred for this Pandora, Damian ... And this Jasper who has the heart of your beautiful Emily! You only want one thing ... it's take it back and keep it for you alone, and the rest of your friends, you do not care, all that matters for you is Emily Evans .. Dirty selfish !

I feel like a heartache!

Jasper Collins ... The boy Emily has fallen in love with instead of me, it's true I loved her ... But it's past. She and I are just friends now, we are happy together. I have the inside of my body burning, and the tear on my shoulder extends to my neck. I start screaming in pain as I see black links crawling on my body coming from my right forearm where is the symbol of cross with a hot iron ... I see red and the girl in front of me ... Behind her I see flames and I hear Emily screaming behind.

" **Realize your unhealthy desires! Kill those you hate and own the one you love ... Reveal the ugliness of your mind !** "

 **That's all for chapter 14! And yes, still unhealthy and violent. In your opinion, what will happen to poor Kirron? Poor treasure ... Anyway, we must believe that someone very important and adorable will arrive "wink to my adorable and good friend Charmpanda" I hope you're eager to know more and you will be happy . In any case I make you very big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses**


	15. Chapter 15 Into the Well

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 15 : Into the Well**

 **Insane and gore content**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

Intense pain invades my whole body, my breath is completely cut off and I feel like I'm sinking, suddenly opening my eyes, I realize that I am under water and plunged into darkness. I start to lose my breath so I swim to the surface and take a very big breath. I move my legs relentlessly to stop flowing and with my eyes fixed on the top, everything is black, I do not see any light that can give me hope, the icy water affects my skin and my bones, I feel my back burning me again and I'm all alone

\- Where am I ? There is someone ? I cried, hoping for an answer.

Nobody answers me!

Suddenly looking at the rock around me, I see something pink a little rotten wedged between two rocks, I get this thing that is actually a fingernail, I throw it in the water disgusted and I have the head that turns and I start to have pictures in my head: Someone cleaning the garden ... She's the maid! And behind her, someone comes dangerously close to her with a rope on her back, I see her being strangled before being thrown into the well.

And she was still alive !

But then ... would I have been thrown into the well too? I have cold sweats just thinking about it, I have to get out of here! So I grab two rocks firmly and then lift myself out of the water, forcefully I cling and try to climb when suddenly I hear noises in the water, I have a terrible thrill and turn to see a gray hand out of the water, I scream and start climbing while the maid appears out of the water and chased me

\- Help ! Help me ! Get me out of there! I screamed panicked, then when I was going to reach the surface, she grabbed me by the ankle and pulls me, I end up losing balance and then she drives me deep into the water in me holding by the throat. Slowly I sink while my lungs fill with water.

In panic I shake myself in the directions and then with a punch, I see the wall of the feet crack and break, unfortunately it was not enough to save me, I am dragging even deeper then in one fell swoop I fall on a foamy and stinking ground then all the water from the well pours on me. When the water ends up falling on me, I cough heavily and vomit all the water I had swallowed

\- You are fine ? Ask me for a voice, I take a deep breath taking the time to regain my wits while being on all fours on the floor, I get up and see the maid who looks at me with his less joined along his body, I jump and step back several steps.

\- Do not come near me ! I told her with stress, she bit her lower lip and she puts her hands on his chest.

\- Do not be afraid ! Excuse me for scaring you Mr. Jack, I do not control! Please excuse me! She said to me by lowering her guilt head then she puts her left shoulder to bare where is the Gothic cross, just to see it gives me very bad back and feel an intense burn in my body, I muscles tugged and then to relax, I hit the ground cracking under my fist, I'm surprised. Usually I do not have such strength

\- You are now under the yoke of the curse! Said the maid showing me her mark

\- Curse? What is your point ? I asked intrigued and at the same time a little frightened, I saw the face of the maid darken then she told me coldly

\- It's the cross of evil! In case you have not noticed, evil in person reigns in these places, and it is spread like a curse! All those touched by this brand now belong to hell in person and are also demons at the service of evil! You can say goodbye to heaven as long as you have this mark ... You are trapped in the bowels of hell!

My heart is tight ! I am a demon... !

\- Now am I ... If you came here, it is above all to save your friends but also to understand the history of this place! I will drive you safely! She told me by lighting a candlestick, I do not know where she got it but it's impressive. I get up and follow her in this dark and wet passage, I never imagined that there would be a passage in the bottom of this old well. We arrive at a ladder she makes me climb first, which does not reassure me at all

\- Why do not you want to go first? There is a trap up there? And then ... it's the ladies first! I stammered I intimidated, I see her sigh

\- There is no trap and stop playing stupid you are ridiculous! And then you're the guest, so it's up to you to go first!

I make a groan and then go first!

To get to the top, I wait for her and then, with a bound, she lands in front of me before continuing her journey, I remain speechless for a moment before following her to an armored door that she has trouble open

\- Make yourself useful and open this door! She said, letting go, I approached and put my hand on the door, then a big kick I smashed to destroy it totally

\- Whoo ... I hope I do not keep these powers indefinitely, they scare me a lot! I murmured again under the shock.

Suddenly, crossing the door a long stone corridor with many armored doors around us, it looks like the prison where we were captured

\- Why are we back in the prison? Did I ask the maid who answered me

\- We are not in the same place! Here is the prison for the prisoners who served as the subject of Mr. Arrowed's experiments! Do not worry I'm not going to torture you, I'll help you get out of here! I am surprised at his words

\- You want to help me? Uh ... thank you very much but why do you help me? I asked intrigued.

She did not even look at me when she said

\- Your innocence touched my feelings! It breaks my heart what happens to you, so I'll make sure you drive safely! Despite the curse that weighs on you ... sooner or later, it will manifest itself in you! Suddenly after crossing the prison, we arrive at a balcony and discover a horrible scene. Under our feet, dead and bloody flesh, remains of bones and strange things lame, ugly like human pigs and grumbling, such a horror hurts my stomach. And yet ... It's a sacred artistic trait!

\- Here are Mr. Arrowed's experiences! Further away is Mr. Arrowed's experimentation machine, we just have to cross this place as well as the inside of the factory and then we will arrive at the church.

I'm still under the shock of what she told me and to have these horrors of nature before my eyes, but that's not at all nature! It's an abomination! Suddenly we come to a machine room plunged into darkness, the light above us flashes and I think I hear the lame steps and grunts of one of these abominations, suddenly my eyes start to look red, I can present see all that is in the darkness including the coming monster. Strange ... it is ugly and vomit and yet it emits a strong appetizing smell, my belly gargoyle envy.

I have the impression that my canines grow and refined, then when the monster was close enough, I jump on him without elegance then I open my mouth to eat his bloody flesh, there I drink blood and then feel that my back is heating up. In my interior echoes the hungry cries of a monster feasting on blood. The demons feed on blood, as the maid says, the curse makes us hungry for blood, and the more we try to resist, the more the hunger will torture us.

The torture of hunger is almost worse than physical torture!

Once satiated and disgusted with what I have just done, I think I hear the sound of a phone. I wipe my mouth and then the sound of the phone, I enter a kind of office without any style and then with a horrible green tapestry tear in several places and with a small lamp

\- It's such a bad taste this place! I wonder who decided the design of the house but in any case it is stupid and has the worst taste of the planet! I spit on the decoration, then curious I start to search everywhere, in the drawers full of patterns of experiments more frightening and sometimes so cruel, everything in these places torture and anguish is present.

Suddenly, I hear noise outside. I turn my eyes and then start to feel a heavy and scary presence and then looking at the office window, I see an almost naked girl run out completely frightened, then suddenly a black shadow falls on her and death at throat while pushing hard against him until the bones crack. I see the body of the girl falling on the ground and then sees a face that is familiar to me with blue hair bristle surround with a black aura and dressed in a black suit molding on its forms, then a scarlet eye comes to fix mine

\- Pan ... dore!

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

My leg hurts so bad, and I have a deep hurt in my body, I wake up and then see myself inside a big dark room with a lot of fog and a smell of extreme rot, I try to stand up and notice that I am chained to the ground by a large chain around my ankle. I have my stomach belly, I'm so hungry that I collapse on the ground ... In my head I have crackling, then in my head I see images ...

The well in the garden ... The maid thrown into the well, as well as a prisoner who is thrown into the well where a canal was built leading to the factory behind the manor ... Jack is there and is fighting with …

 **Here, we stop here for this chapter! A little short I know, I'm sorry. But I hope that this chapter will still please you, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. So I leave you the leisure to guess what will happen in the next chapter, especially let me share your theories, it will make me laugh. In any case I make you very big kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter. Kisses to all**


	16. Chapter 16 She is

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 16 : She is...**

 **Insane content**

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

I still have my head spinning, I hurt so much and my ears are whistling because of the many silent complaints of souls lost in this place, with the chains hanging on my legs, almost impossible to move and the dust around I woke up my asthma burning my lungs, rolled on the floor coughing and holding my throat tight. I only wish one thing, an ax breaks my chains to my legs so that I can finally move. That's when I let out a loud scream and I hear my chains break, I get up to hope to catch my breath, that's when the place where my chains were ... An ax fell!

As I requested!

I run around the room until my leg is caught in a grid that makes me fall, I rub my forehead and see what I fell on, it's a stairwell. I get up and curious I climb the stairs to a red door, unfortunately it is stuck so I hit hard with it until it opens on a lighted corridor. Decidedly all looks like here but ... The place seems more pleasant than the others, here there are only rooms. Suddenly, I hear the crying of a baby, then in front of me I see the little girl with the long black hair pass right in front of me to enter the furthest room

\- Wait ... I mumbled a little scared to see her after what happened.

I am terribly intimidated by this girl, yet I should not even be afraid of her, I am strong and it is not a black-eyed girl who will scare me

\- Hey wait! I called it aloud this time following these steps to the room and then inside, I discovered a small child's room with an adorable cradle, many soft toys and a small music box

\- What are you doing here ? Spoke me the voice of the little girl who appears behind me, I turn to her who looks at me with her terrifying eyes, I frown putting my hands on my hips and then I tell him

\- I'll tell you what I'm doing here! I was chained like an animal downstairs and now I'm looking for my friends and my lover! But I'm lost and I do not understand anything about what happens to us ... Explain me!

I see her frown and then she looks away at the pendulum hanging on the wall

\- The advent is still far! Do you feel happy to be still alive, because soon you risk losing it like the others, nevertheless your case has aroused pity in me, I have the solution to escape the evil despite it is currently gnawing at you ! Obey me and you will not die!

I'm lost...

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

Suddenly, while the boy in black and I look at each other, the glass breaks and I fall at his feet, he jumps and then moves away from me to hide under the small table at the end of the corridor while I get up and then worried because of my fall, I caress my belly for fear that my baby is damaged, then looking up at the boy in the distance, this one keeps staring at me

\- Huh ... I'm not going to hurt you, you know? I tell him in a reassuring tone, he refuses to approach me so it's me who approaches me ...

He is shaking...

Now close to him, I caress his black hair then he becomes confident, then I see that his eyes are focused on my belly rounded, curious he puts his hand on my belly where my baby begins to move strongly

\- There are two babies in there? I feel their little hearts beat and I feel their little limbs struggle!

\- Two babies? (thinks) Oh and then I'm not going to be surprised, I was sure I had two, but that idiot doctor was unable to see him! I hope Damian will be happy with the news ... But I'm so scared that they are born here in this scary mansion ... And this evil girl, I think she wants my children ... I must quickly get out of here! I declared.

Suddenly, a painful contraction occurs to me, these days I have more and more and they do more and more bad, the same when my babies make the slightest movement. I breathe holding my belly, then I feel the boy in black to put his head on my belly and he caresses me despite it emits a small groan of pain, his right hip with this mark of Gothic cross looks to make them suffer

\- I'm sorry about what's happening to you ... My name is Spandel Phillips! Your babies are scared ... I feel it, they feel your stress, your fear and your pain ... And they are also looking forward to going out! He said to me then I see a kind of purple glow coming out of his hand and emitting a strange heat in my belly

\- What are you doing ? I panicked then I feel that my babies calm their movements

\- Please do not move ... I relax the stress of your babies! That does not surprise me ... The threat here is very important, Zina is terribly dangerous!

\- I want to believe it ... But I would like to discover this threat, what does it want us and why did it do such a thing? And ... who is Zina? I asked myself intrigued and worried, I see Spandel getting rewired while continuing to appease my babies who finally decided to calm down, then I saw his face darken then tell me

\- Zina is ... The most scary and violent person I know, this girl is not human, it's better that you flee this place as soon as you told me, if Zina wants your children she will do everything to get them who has you torn from your belly ... It's been a while that I'm here, I know what she is able ... You must go to safety!

It gives me a horrible shiver on my back, my heart is tight ... Zina Arrowed ... It's a name that is not unknown to me and scares me a lot, I tremble strongly I feel then Spandel lift me and keep me standing despite I'm still in full contraction, it hurts so we start to walk down the long corridor, I still hear his voice in my head and I'm shaking .

They say that Zina is ...

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I am lost in my mind, confined in this place that terrifies me, I have the impression that the walls are slowly approaching to compress me. I'm all alone in this office plunged into darkness, I still hear the words of this girl ... These feelings that I wanted at all costs to hide ... They are wrong ... I'm no longer in love with Emily , I would have intervened to help Damian even if Emily had not begged me and I do not hate Pandore ... I do not hate her ... I wish her no misfortunes, that's wrong!

I do not hate her ... I despise her that's all and for a reason that remains across my throat. Suddenly, I hear something fall on the ground while I'm on the verge of going crazy from being chained in this confined place, I absolutely have to get out of here, but this falling object intrigues me enormously. It is a book with a red cover and black writings, with the power that I used against this mad, I bring the book of me that opens and reveals a strange image. A girl similar to Pandore, same black hair, same body but with something strange in the middle of her chest, she has a black crack between her two breasts, her face is darkened and she holds a strange sword, and behind her, the shape of another girl is drawn but we do not see her face. And turning several pages I see the faces of several people, scary drawings and then I turn a last page revealing the image of a clock surrounded by human casings.

Faced with this image ... A vision appears to me …

I hear the sounds of the clock in my head, the city is on fire, I see all the inhabitants of the village die by strange creatures, then those of our city too, I hear the whistling of a train arriving faster and faster. Then all of a sudden I see Pandore crying holding a little girl in those arms and Damian in despair screaming and crying while holding a young child in his arms. A white flash and then I see Lenae Hart's face moving away as everything around it ignites and disappears

I feel drooling, I'm so scared, I have tight ribs so this room is confined

\- Help ! Help me ! I cried so much my claustrophobia is powerful

\- My poor boy ... Why are you crying? Are you so scared to die? After all these are your lies that have led you in such a situation! Me speaks a voice that I know perfectly, I lift my teary eyes to the black lady who insults me, her petty smile threatens me and her eyes stuns me

\- That you are pitiful! Serious, you would almost make me cry ... Why do you refuse to assume the truth that is so obvious? If you did, you would already be with your '' friends '' why fight?

\- That's wrong ... I murmured almost at the end of the roll.

She smiles at me and then squats in front of me as many questions torture my head. Why am I being subjected to such a thing? What's going on in that damn mansion? And who is this crazy who tortures us? I see then the lady in black putting her hand on my knee and then she blows me

\- Listen to me well ... If you reveal the truth, I leave you from this nightmare that your claustrophobia do to you and in addition I'll reveal something that will answer all your questions ... What do you say my adorable Kirron Asper Hope? The claustrophobia is too powerful, I can not hold, I want to leave ... I'm too bad, I'm afraid, my heart will explode then with my slobbering mouth I declare

\- She's wrong ... I see the lady raise her eyebrows in surprise as I drop my head and start crying.

\- Pandore hates me! I know she can not see me ... If she takes care of me so much it's because Emily asked her. She is not sincere ... In reality she is empty of feeling ... She plays the fake friend and I do not like her way of acting with me! She never tells me the truth, that's why I hate her ... She forces herself by hiding what she feels and being nice to me while I know it annoys him! That's why she annoys me she does not tell me what she feels! I shouted.

That's the truth ... Pandore has never been sincere with me, from the beginning she was playing comedy to please Emily. Her forced smiles, her mania to serve me before others, to propose to me to come wherever they go even the day she is going to do her shopping to prepare the arrival of the baby. I never liked that she behaves well with me, I would have liked her to be frank with me ... Let her tell me the whole truth, that's what I want ... Her truth !

Suddenly, I see the lady in black smile then she snaps fingers, my chains free my arms and I find myself in the patio where was the elevator, the whole space is red, I hear the water flow and then in front of me, I see the beautiful body of the crazy ... I have his name in my head: Zina Arrowed! She splashes water from the fountain, her long hair is on her right shoulder and revealing her back and there ... Looking at her back I see a three-digit number inked in her beautiful skin and who offers me a violent thrill and squeezes my heart, I can not believe it ... On his back is written: **666**

She is ... The Devil !

 **That's all for this chapter 16! The revelation is here ... the serious things will now begin for your greatest pleasure! In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy! I make you all very kisses and see you soon for a new chapter! Kisses**


	17. Chapter 17 The Devil's Daggers

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 17 : The Devil's Daggers**

 **Insane and violent content**

(Internal point of view: Emily)

My head is spinning, my shoulders are cracking because I have been tied up with my arms in the air, I get up and notice that I am in a kind of room where there is a centrifuge. The smell it gives me makes me sick and outside I think I hear screams and squeaks of a sword, it destabilizes me a little. I try to walk a bit but I stumble, I'm so exhausted and I do not even know where I am, I try to get up again and then start walking through the big, dark place

\- Where am I ? I murmured, playing with my hair nervously, then looking at the many machines in the different rooms around me, I quickly understand that I'm inside a factory.

I walk towards the exit leading me to a big dark room with a flashing light, I think I even have an illusion of Jack passing by, I rub my eyes and see nothing. I can not stand it anymore, suddenly as I climb the stairs, I hear heavy footsteps behind me and the grunts of a pig, my body shakes as the steps are closer and closer to me I hurry to get to a horrible office where an annoying phone rings and the glass is broken with some blood stains on it.

I grab the phone and put it to my ear

\- Yes ... Anyone? I mumbled with fright, I hear a muffled voice

\- Save yourself ... Run away ... There is only very little time left ... The advent is near ... Run! Run! Finally shouted the voice before I let go of the phone with fear, inside the voice continues to scream as I desperately search for a way to escape.

I end up finding a door unfortunately blocked. And behind me the pork grunts begin again. The panic does not take long to bite me and I knock on the door with all the strength I have, it ends up opening on a long dark corridor that I hasten to go after closing the door behind me, unfortunately the It is not long before he knocks on the door and breaks it. I scream at seeing this horror, a mutant pig half human and covered with electricity, I run as fast as possible by reversing all the furniture that I find behind me to slow it down, unfortunately something catches me by the ankle and me tripped. A strange tentacle grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me towards the monster running towards me with its deformed and edentulous mouth.

I grab this tentacle and try to undo my ankle but it clings firmly to my ankle almost cutting blood circulation, in a burst of fear I scream and flame out of nowhere burns this tentacle and the monster who hastens to retreat while I flee again to go lock myself in a random room. This is a dark room with chains on the floor in front of a small bed with some furniture, I decided to hide under the bed while the monster is approaching again, suddenly I feel a paper under my hand and can not resist the urge to look at it. I catch it and see it's a note:

 _Nobody understood! Not even Father! He does not care what I know about this clock and these hidden daggers in the factory._

 _She is not an object, she feels things._

 _She knows the harm we do to humans, it made her cry._

 _I hear it every day!_

 _They do not understand that if they continue ..._

 _The advent will befall the world!_

 _I have to do something ... Zina Arrowed!_

Huh? Zina Arrowed, the girl who tortured Damian? But why a sadist like she would write a letter like this? It does not make sense at all, there must be a reason behind that, but I keep the note with me and then get out of bed to get out of this room, and bypassing the channels, I hear voice whistling in my ears

\- Father pity! Let me go ! You do not understand ... If you continue you will trigger the end of the world, pity stop! It was the voice of a scared girl who had been imprisoned here, the people here were so cruel that I am sick. When I leave the room, I hear no more noises, just the grinding of the sword.

\- Damian stop! Did I hear from outside? It's Jack's voice. I could recognize it in miles.

I run in the opposite direction to return to the office where the glass is broken then thinks to see two shadows fight violently and on closer inspection, I recognize Jack fighting against Damian who is dressed in black as a seductive Gothic with large wings in black feathers and a silver sword in the shape of a cross. Also I see that Jack has an incredible titanic strength to the point of raising a lamppost and attack Damian with. He dodges with agility then he wounds Jack, I jump and hit the door to go to help Jack, unfortunately the door refuses to open like the previous one

\- Jack! Save yourself ! RUN! I cried to the point of losing my voice, but he can not hear me.

Suddenly, a dark explosion throws me out of the window and my body suddenly hit a piece of furniture behind me, my back cracks so much that it breaks my breath, I cough a lot trying to get up while squeezing my heart, once standing I look at the furniture where a small closet opened, inside a dusty old book and a big black chest, I feel a strange energy come from the chest, and an irresistible urge to open it takes me, I lift the lid and inside ... 6 rusty daggers engrave a cross on the handle ... Curious I try to take one but approaching, my right forearm where is my cross is burns me, I scream in pain as around me, a fire appears and invades the room.

The book suddenly opened …

On the unveiled page of the book, I see the drawing of the daggers in front of me and then there is a little paragraph below telling the story of these daggers. Since the times of the Bible these daggers exist ... They can kill the Devil! Send him back where he came from.

I have chills, the fire around me makes me turn my head, I have cold sweats and then I have strange things in my head. Images from beyond where I see a tree burnt as in the cassette, then I see a strange shape that burns, holding the daggers around his leg and reaching for me shouting

\- **Kirakishou!** I put my hands on my head and shake my head a little, I close the chest and keep it with me with the book before leaving the building in flames.

Jack and Damian are gone! I have to find the others!

(Internal point of view: Oliver)

I finally open my eyes, I thought I heard Emily scream in my head, I want to get up and then I notice that I'm attached to a chair in front of a large table, I shake my hands to release me while I hear not reach me, I look at my chest where this horrible Gothic black cross stands, then I see the butler approaching me

\- What do you want to do to me? Free me, my friends are in danger! I shouted at him, he then lowered his head

\- I understand Sir ... and I share your opinion, I will free you from this place and presents you my deepest apologies! Unfortunately because of this curse on me, I can not access your request but ... Try to use your powers to help me! He told me.

I breathe concentrating and then at once the eyes of the butler began to shine, his body moves according to my imagination, he releases me and I hurry to get up

\- Where are my friends? I asked him grabbing his black jacket, he puts his glasses back in place and in a cold tone he declares

\- I do not know ... I just know that two of your friends are fighting right now ... The blue haired boy is too much influenced by the powers of Evil.

My eyes are wide of surprise on hearing this, Damian is fighting against one of us, but against whom? Kirron? Or again ... Jack? Immediately I asked him to drive me where my friends are, I absolutely have to find them. He lowers himself in front of me, makes a candle appear and then illuminates the big room, I'm still suspicious after all the monster chasing us when we got here, it's then he opens the big door next door from the dining room and that leads us to the garden, in the distance I see a second church in the dark and that's when I hear the grinding of a sword and the groans of Jack.

I see them fighting in a long yard and blood spurt!

Jack is lying on the floor and threatened by the bloody blade of Damian, in a burst of courage, I rush to Damian and pushed hard, unfortunately he dodges me and then looks up at me. I see then the symbol of the Gothic cross inked on his face, on all the left part of his face including his left eye turned white; When in his right eye he became a scarlet red

\- Damian ...? Can I stammer intimidated as he wields his sword at me, I do not understand, it's me Oliver, why is he attacking me? Are we supposed to be friends? Why Damian behaves like that with us?

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I am still shocked. This girl ... has the figure of the beast. 666 the figure of the Devil. Suddenly I see her rub her hair and then I hear her tell me

\- Is it my beauty that paralyzes you like this? Do not you want to kill me ... Kirron Asper Hope? I squeeze my teeth to provoke her as I make a black spear appear in my hands, I squeeze it before running on her as she turns to me, then I'm thrown back by a shock wave against a beam, my neck is touched and made me agonize while she laughs

\- Poor darling ... she breathes when suddenly I hear her expressing a surprised breath, she approaches me and then takes me by the throat and take away the book I read in the library in my coat .

She frowns.

\- Can I know what you planned to do with that? (She shows me her book before slapping me with it) This belongs to me and I do not allow any human to touch that! She grunted before I kicked me to lose the spear, I hurry to get up, grab my spear and go to attack. She sketches a smile then dodges and in an incredible way, her bare body was covered with a black dress and black heeled boots, her body was covered with a very frightening dark matter that surrounds her then that around her everything becomes red and feathered black wings form on her back, I have her body that trembles so much she is monstrous, it begins to smell sulfur

\- I am in a state of sleep! This place is imprisoning me ... But in a very short time I will be free! But even with the power that I currently have, I would have no trouble eliminating you! She told me.

I grit my teeth and run to her with my spear, I attack it with all the strange power that invades my body. Everything turns red around me as I feel my body being slashed by the dark powers of Zina and I see images of Emily running outside with a strange chest against her, inside a power greater than that of this madwoman. emanates. I can not beat her with bare hands. Now I am aware of it, no one can defeat the Devil with the powers of which he has cursed you.

To defeat Zina, I need what Emily just found.

Suddenly, the glass behind us breaks and I see Damian with the mark of the cross on the left side of his face brandishing a sword, immediately I counter with my spear and shout at him

\- But Damian got you stupid or what? It's me Kirron! I force on my spear and push it before catching it by his jacket and flatten it on the ground, but his legs hit me on the belly to make me spit blood but I stay in position on Damian and try to reason in continuing to attack him, but he refuses to let himself go and strikes me again

\- Damian, wake up you bastard ! Why are you attacking me, you asshole! I cried, catching him by the throat but his sword pierced my thigh. I recoil in pain and Damian goes on the attack again.

\- Give up Kirron! No need to talk to him, he does not hear you ... Only a weapon can save you from the anger and fear of this adorable Damian Hart! Will you be able to cope with it enough time (She snaps her fingers and I see the image of Emily running outside looking for us) before being killed by your own "friend" or should I say your rival?

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

As we walk through the dark manor, I see Pandore clinging to my arm, she is panting and moaning heavily

\- Is everything alright ? I asked her worried, she replied that it's just a new contraction.

I feel that soon, Pandore will give birth! We have little time left until the birth is triggered ... I feel it

 **That's all for chapter 17, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it's the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you all kisses and tell you to very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	18. Chapter 18 The Scream of Hell

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 18 : The scream of hell**

 **Insane and gore content**

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

We are accelerating a little, I am afraid that the childbirth will start soon and the smell of darkness invades the place. Zina is angry, she is even very angry for the darkness to give off such an odor. Pandore is even very affected, her pupils are all fine and black marks began to appear on her body

\- Go Pandore courage! I said pulling her with me, she has trouble running because of her pregnancy soon to come to terms, all I can do is help her walk fast, but I have a very bad feeling . The smell of sulfur, the fire of hell is invading the scene.

We must flee as soon as possible!

I decide to install Pandore on my back and start flying in the long dark corridor with a flail that surrounds me to protect us, the ground trembles, the fire spreads very quickly to the point that I see it behind us, the moans of the dead echo in our ears as hooked hands come out of the flames to try to grab us, one of them grabs my ankle and burns me, I then shout the slice with my flail to get away further but the ground begins to collapse below us, shouts begin to resound and then I see Pandore panicking

\- My friends ! She cries and indeed, living people under the confines of the Chamber of Punishment, I see an albino fight the blue-haired demon, behind a few steps, a boy with burgundy hair is seriously injured and motionless on the ground, it is the same case for a ruffled black haired boy with a badly injured torso. And to take care of them, only a girl with honey-colored skin with a long chocolate hair and dark eyes is here!

Suddenly, I feel something stabbing me in the chest, I scream in pain as I collapse on the stomach to prevent Pandore is the least damage, it falls at my side and was hit in the shoulder, I want to join her but someone gets in my way. It is the blue-haired demon who is even more furious, he brandishes his sword towards me, who is hurrying me to roll to dodge, but he catches me by my jacket and tries to choke me with his arm

\- Damian stop! Pandore calls her desperately, she shouts her name a few times and he finally reacts, her grip loosens from my throat and I almost choke on the floor.

I have the sight that is troubled as I see Damian approach dangerously Pandore who does not run away, she calls him several times before reaching out to him

\- Please Damian ... it's me darling! You do not recognize me ? She said to him with tenderness and as Damian was going to slaughter his sword on her, his arm trembles and he becomes hesitant, it's not even me who stopped him with my powers, he stopped himself. I feel then that Damian is crying and it's true, tears run down his cheeks as he drops his sword that sinks into the ground, his body trembles and then he takes a few steps towards Pandore who comes to tighten him in his arm, all of a sudden she feels Damian shaking heavily then he starts screaming and Pandore also trembles.

Zina is behind her.

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

While Damian is all retracted in my arms and I have a terrible thrill on my back, I do not dare turn around so I'm scared and it is then that a black aura invades me and catches me by the wrists, when at Damian I see chains catching him by the arms and lifting him above me while I'm being slapped on the ground, that's when I see the sadistic face of a young girl with a long dark hair and eyes almost as dark as darkness, she smiles at me as she locks up my other very weak friends and barely awake in iron cages.

\- Hello pretty !

I see Kirron waving furiously despite his wounds, he hates the closed place like that and he wants to defend us like the others who fight in their cages to break them and save us, suddenly I see two shadows keep me on the ground and two others spread my legs, I have more and more contractions yet I have not lost the waters yet. This girl comes up to me with a smile as she pulls out a big knife hanging on her leg

\- Finally I find you dear Pandore ! I admit that you impressed me, despite your pregnancy you managed to escape me several times ... And maybe you'll be able to escape another time but ... I really want to offer a little help! I tremble with fear, I fear the worst. She runs her fingers over the blade of her knife then she whispers to me

\- I'm going to lighten up your pretty body a little!

I jump at seeing the blade closer to my belly, I start to move and scream as his blade begins to lacerate my belly. That's when Damian screamed, then she smiled and then she pulled down Damian to tie her next to me and then she set us up at a table

\- It would be better if the darling dad was next to his pretty lady the time she gives birth! Maybe instead of teasing your belly and tearing you off the little babies, why not let them be born naturally? I'll even give you a little helping hand to give birth ... If I spread you a little way inside that will allow the baby out, childbirth will hurt you less you do not think? She told me with a smile as I feel her tearing my panties, I start screaming.

Suddenly, I see Damian screaming in tears, I feel he tries to fight against the evil but the cross on his face burns him, he has trouble to become what it is. He wants to catch my hand, to be near me but the pain makes him sick, then I see this girl smile at Damian and then get close to him

\- Poor darling ... You seem to be suffering the martyr trying to fight against evil, (she brings her knife close to her chest) Poor little thing! She laughs as she begins to cut his chest, Damian screams in pain and I cry

\- Pity stop! Why are you doing this ? I cried, she smiled and I see the **666** on his back.

This girl ... I already met him!

Suddenly, I see her lift his knife towards me and she threatens to shoot him on me, then I see Spandel break his cage and come to rescue me but unfortunately the dagger of the girl crashes in his shoulder, he moaned strongly and tries to repel the girl who growls out of disgust

\- So the punishment I inflicted on you was not enough! Do you still want that?

\- I will not let you do Zina ... I'll never let you reach your goals! She shouts Spandel before jumping to push her away, she jumps backwards and Spandel takes the opportunity to free me shadows. Zina Arrowed ... I already heard that name somewhere! Just thinking about it, I'm still shaking, I can hear her laughing with amusement as she snaps her fingers.

The scream of a demon arises from the body of Damian who releases himself with brutality, his body is covered with black traces and I call him beautiful, he does not answer me anymore, he only responds to Zina's orders. I see Damian looking at me as he shows a second cross-shaped sword, Spandel invokes the magic of the winds to defend me by telling me well behind him, unfortunately he forgot a detail .. Zina is there too and she can fight. She smiles at me as the darkness surrounds her, I can not hold her gaze so much it freezes my blood: Help ...!

Suddenly, I hear a second cage break up and then see Kirron rise at the speed of light to rush on Zina, it then throws his powers on Kirron who fights against the Evil itself, it's me orders to flee immediately. The flames of hell appear under the invocation of Zina who unleashes his power, Jack, Rochelle and Oliver emerged behind me to come and support me and move away from the flames. I can not bring myself to leave Damian in the grip of evil and hurt Spandel, and I can not ... Let Kirron get killed by Zina, so I take a deep breath and then I scream ...

\- **Kirakishou !**

The flames flutter around us, the ground shakes and that's when we all hear Zina screaming in pain, in her leg already hurt, a dagger was implanted and through the flames, we recognize Emily who has his arm outstretched and a chest against his chest. Zina screaming with rage and everything is shaking around us, even Kirron was pushed back, when at Spandel and Damian they continue to fight

\- Escape in the church! Demons can not return to holy places! Face the pain of the Holy Spirit and go and take refuge in the church! We scream at Spandel, dragging Damian to a window to drive him away from the cursed mansion!

Immediately we run to the exit that Emily opened us thanks to her control of the flames and we are outside. The sky is dyed a purple red while the Arrowed mansion burns, the cry of Zina no longer sounds but the cries of all souls trapped inside echo in the flames. The lady in black ... The maid ... The butler and the little girl ... We could not save them from this place!

We turn our heels to the manor and we start running to the second church further, I do not understand why this place has two churches. But that does not matter. Above us on the roof of the church, Spandel continues to confront Damian still possessed by the powers of evil, Spandel is exhausted and hurting everywhere while Damian is always ready to attack, I then see Spandel look at me before running to Damian, he grabs her by the throat and breaks the stained glass below them, both of them falling into the church. In the second we ran to the church where we entered, the cries of Damian resounded in the place as he tries to escape the choir, but Spandel holds him down despite the pain that overwhelms him. I also see all my friends suffer martyrdom and collapse on the ground screaming as the mark of the Gothic cross smokes of their body.

The holy power of the church poisons the mark of evil engraved in their flesh!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

My body burns me but I help Spandel to keep Damian on the ground, the power of the church weakens us all and then I see the mark of the cross sink and disappear into my skin, I get up by helping Damian and Spandel to getting up at the same time I ask others if they're fine, Jack is pretty bad but he keeps up and strangely the energy of the church seems to heal us slightly. Suddenly, I see a black thing on the altar chained by silver chains. This is a small coffin. This little coffin ... He was in the video! I remember, so curious I advance to this little coffin and then I see the image of the little girl with black hair kneeling in front of the coffin.

I catch the chains and try to remove them when suddenly I hear a voice tell me

\- Do not touch that! I jump and then turn to the front door, in front of us, the little girl with long black hair is here!

\- But how is it possible! Demons can not penetrate the holy places! Shouted Rochelle in shock, we're all on our guard, Spandel is taking care to protect Damian fainting and Pandora who is too tired to get up, when to Jack and Oliver, they protect Emily and Rochelle. Emily does not dare to use the daggers of the Devil so the aura of this girl paralyzes us

\- How can you enter here? You are a demon, you do not like everything connected with Almighty God, who are you in reality? The girl does not answer me and just walk towards me.

Her eyes terrify me!

\- Wait Kirron ... I remember, let her do it she is not what you believe, she is different! Rochelle says confidently, I then looked into her eyes and I realized she was not lying to me. And thinking back, it is true that this girl has something special, when she comes to me she turns her eyes to Damian and then go near him, then something strange happens.

When she touched her cheek and licked the blood from the small cut, the girl's long black hair took on a sky-blue hue like Damian's hair and the girl grew several inches to a height of 1m60, but her eyes have always remained black but face, she is very close to Damian. This girl ... she too I saw her in the cassette, it is she who said: ... It won't stop!

\- You're ... I stammered in shock, I recognize it now and I think we all recognized, except Damian who is unfortunately fainted ... This girl ... is the sister of Damian Hart there is over 35 years old, Lenae Hart! So ... the little girl with black eyes, it was her! I have trembling lips

\- So so ... from the beginning, this girl was you ... Lenae Hart, the unstable girl and the big sister of Damian Hart! I said surprised, she just stared at me as she approaches the coffin to caress him, I see Oliver put his hair back so it surprises him, when Jack is in shock

\- I do not understand anything about this story! At first this bizarre village, the death of the priest, the imprisonment in this mansion, the crooked one who turns out to be the Devil in person and now the black-eyed kid who scares everyone who turns out to be Lenae Hart, the Damian's big sister! Damn what's next? Will someone finally be able to explain to me what is going on? Jack gets upset.

I emit a heavy sigh then turn to Lenae who opened the coffin and released a small body in good condition but dead, it is a little boy with blue hair dressed in a small white shirt and pants black. Then looking at it more closely I notice that this kid is almost like ... our Damian but when he was 4 or 5 years old! The image of the little boy sleeping in his room with footsteps approaching dangerously and again the black-haired girl kneeling in front of this black coffin come back to mind. I rub my eyes and sit on the floor completely lost

\- Explain us! We are lost ... Who is this little dead boy in your arms, who are you? What happened to you ? And what does this whole story mean? I asked him at the end of the roll.

I hear her utter a deep sigh as she passes me by

\- Time is counted ! My story does not matter but soon you will understand it for yourself because everything is not finished. Zina is still alive and Kirakishou too! Get away from here as long as there is still time, I will not intervene a second time! ... It won't stop! She told us before we saw a white light surround us and teleport us out of the church, behind us the manor even disappeared, leaving only a red slit in the ground. Damian regains consciousness at this moment but is still a little stunned and in front of us, Lenae with this little body in her arms, she advances in the church then approaches her hand of a candlestick, it catches fire and ignites the whole church.

Lenae disappears before us in the flames and the church with, and I even thought to hear Damian say

\- Big sister ?

Several moments later ...

We went down to the empty village now, we are still in shock and try to air our head after having suffered as much. Suddenly I think I hear a distant voice call me, I see then a tall and graceful lady with long wavy black hair forming curls to the ends with lavender eyes: Astrid Hope ... My mother!

\- Kirron! Call me she, my eyes wide with surprise and said

\- Mom ? What are you doing here ? I asked her, she comes to hug me and she puts her hands on my cheeks to tell us

\- I can return the question to you darling! You have disappeared for 2 months, I was terribly worried (she points to the others) when you too, your parents are very worried, especially your Pandore and Damian but finally what you have gone through the head ?

\- We're sorry Mom! But the story will be a little too long to tell! Did I answer everyone's names, I see my mother put her hands on her hips and look at me with frowning eyebrows

\- I do not care ! You will tell me in detail and I will pass it all to your parents is understood?

We all agree even if Spandel does not feel too concerned, when suddenly we see Pandore fall on his knees, all the others come around her to ask if it was okay, it is then that her cheeks become all red, she moaned closing your eyes and at once ... '' Splash '' We all look down after hearing this noise and then we see a small puddle under the legs of Pandore, it moaned heavily grabbing the hand Damian, we all look at each other with a thrill of surprise

\- Oh oh ... I think Pandore just lost the waters! Jack whispered, Damian nodded, shaking Pandore's hand, knowing now as all of us ... that the work has begun!

My mother immediately ran to Pandore to support her standing up,

\- Jack I got your camper! Not far from the village we have a residence 5 minutes from here, I prefer that Pandore go to give birth in our residence! She told Jack, throwing her keys at him, Jack immediately to the camper with us, then we put Pandore on the bed and quickly we drive to our vacation home where we install Pandore in the parents' room, my mother blocks us the entrance to the bedroom door except in Damian

\- Damian! You take my bathroom and you take a shower quickly, you do not participate until you are clean and you are the same! Go wash yourself! She screams at us before returning to the room.

 **Stop! We stop here, and yes right in an important scene! Do not worry, the other chapter will arrive soon, in any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy! I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	19. Chapter 19 Angel and Lucy

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 19 : Angel and Lucy**

 **Mature content**

 **(for young people easily shocked, please do not read or pay attention)**

(Internal point of view: Astrid)

While the children are washing, I take care of Pandore, already I withdraw her clothes so that she wears only her bra, I cover the bottom of her body with a blanket and I spread her legs

\- Go sweetie ... Everything will be fine, for now it is necessary that you position yourself as comfortably as possible so that you can properly give birth ... Okay? I tell her to reassure her, she nods and I train her to get up and walk a little, that's when Damian returns from his shower with only his black pants on him then the others also arrive in casual mode, Rochelle wears a little shorts and a tank top, the same for Emily and the boys only wear their pants.

Pandore hugs Damian in his arms, then Damian holds her a little upright, the gravity allows the babies to descend well into the womb, but Pandore can not stand at all and after several positions, it was the one where the woman is between her husband's legs then clutching his knees. Pandore squeezes Damian's knees, then I watch the progress

\- Go Pandore! Take a good blow and push! I tell her repeatedly between each contractions that follow one another; An early hour passes and still nothing, so I continue to encourage Pandore, all came to support it, Damien shakes the hand of his beautiful Pandore by encouraging him, Rochelle shakes the other hand of Pandore, the strange boy in black and white skin rubs his shoulders, Jack takes care of preparing the basin of water to clean the babies, and Oliver encourages Pandore with me. Then behind I see Emily and Kirron filming the scene with their phone.

\- But what are you two doing? I asked them a little upset by the situation, Emily shows me the face of Jasper who says hello

\- I promised Jasper to film the day the babies would be born and Pandore and Damian gave me their agreement! Emily explained to me, then for Kirron with my little Valerian, I sigh by answering them

\- And you could not do it after babies were born? It's a total lack of respect! They both shrugged and then Pandore started to moan loudly until almost screaming, I immediately looked and then started to see something

\- It's good Pandore honey! I'm starting to see little hair coming in, so you have to keep pushing and breathe well! I tell her to encourage her.

She takes a very big breath then pushes again and as hard as she can, we encourage it together but unfortunately, another hour passes and it does not advance much more. It worries me a lot, then I see Kirron come forward after sighing, he puts his hand on the bottom of Pandore's belly and press down, then I see it works

\- What is happening, Lady Astrid? Damian asks me worried and stress while continuing to support Pandore

\- Do not worry Damian, I see the head, she's coming! (I put my hand on the left knee of Pandore who agonizes enormously) Go Pandore, you must push now, it is necessary to make out the head! Hang in there ! I tell her, she obeys me and continues to push.

At the end of two hours and thanks to the small pressures of Kirron on the bottom of the belly of Pandore, the head and the shoulders of the first baby are out, to help a little, I introduce the end of my fingers then I slowly draw the baby outside and then there he is who is crying his arrival to the world

\- Here it is ! He is the little baby ... He is an adorable little boy! I announced, holding the little infant with little black hair and the skin a little blush like all babies at birth, I look at Damian who has a smile on his lips, and even Pandore agonizing has a small smile, I ask then Kirron his little pocket knife he never used, he gives it to me and I cut the umbilical cord. I give Jack the baby to wash him and put him in the first basket where Jack has the baby in a warm towel and surrounds him to keep him warm.

That's when the second baby is about to arrive, Pandore starts to moan and then push

\- Go Pandore ! It remains only one, go courage it is not very far! I tell her to encourage her, Pandore nods, and this time I see her lying down so much she is in pain, so everyone comes and shakes her hands to help bring the baby to the world

\- What is there a second? Damian asks surprised, between two breaths Pandore snuggles his sweaty head against Damian's belly and then tells him

\- Sorry my love ! I too learned a little too late ... I'm sorry ...! She starts to sob so much it hurts, she shakes a little then she gets up a little to position herself well.

Unfortunately the sitting position does not seem to work too much and she wants to get on all fours to get there, but it's too late, the head will soon come out, so she must stay as she is. Pandore starts screaming so I do the same thing as with the first baby, I slide my fingers and pulls my head very gently and then after two long hours of suffering, the little body is almost out

\- Go courage my dear! You're almost there ! I said to him while wiping my sweating brow with sweat. Finally the baby is out after the last cry of Pandore, the baby cry her arrival in the world, it is a little girl with her also black hair

\- Here she is ... She is a beautiful little girl! I announced by cutting the second umbilical cord.

After Jack is finished cleaning the little girl, we give the two babies crying to Pandore who are now crying with joy, the babies quickly become calm in the presence of their parents, Damian even has tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks . I heard everyone sigh and free themselves from all the stress that has accumulated.

It's so touching!

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I am overwhelmed with the joy of hearing the sobs of my adorable babies suckling Pandore's breasts. They are so cute, the little boy looks completely like even in the hairstyle except that he has the black hair of his mother, and the little girl is the perfect portrait of Pandore. I can not help but smile and caress them. Slowly I slip from behind Pandore to come and sit next to her. All the others gather around us, Rochelle and Emily have shining eyes saying

\- They are so cute !

\- And they are so small ! Oliver says stroking the little boy's hair, it's the same for Kirron who can not stop touch them.

I see the black boy sit to the left of Pandore then he asks

\- Dear Pandore ... Do you allow me to examine your babies? She smiled at him while answering

\- Of course Spandel! But before ... I think Damian would like to carry his babies before! This Spandel has to nod and then Pandore smiles at me and hands me our two babies, I take them in my arms and then see that they opened their eyes, their eyes are silvery gray like mine, they look at me and I am embarrassed

\- I think the little ones want to say hello! Pandore breathes me, I smile and then tell them

\- Hello little ones! Hello ... I see that my babies smile at me, I shiver with joy and then giving them back to their mother, they continued to smile and show themselves adorably hugs.

Then Spandel get closer to our babies then on their little heads, they pose one of his hands and a faint glow emanates, Spandel sketches a smile

\- These little ones are in perfect health! There is nothing to fear about their health! Spandel announces us, Pandore and I make a happy smile and then Pandora squeezes her children against her, she comes to stick to me with our babies that we pose between us and then we caress them.

\- Well then ... How are you going to call them? Rochelle asks us all excited.

\- Yes, we want to know! What are their names? Oliver intervenes.

Pandore and I look at each other and tell him

\- Pandore darling, it's you who did all the work, so you have the honor of choosing the first names! She smiled at me and came to kiss me before looking at our babies yawning and huddling against their mom, Pandore starts by looking at our little boy then she smiles

\- It's good I chose, our little boy will be called Angel ... (she turns our eyes to our daughter) and our little girl will be called Lucy! I smiled happily congratulating her on her work and the wonderful names she gave to our babies.

Then I see our two infants yawn, we start to caress them by humming a sweet melody until they fall asleep, real little angels, and we all look at them, Rochelle has a terrible desire to embrace like Emily, Astrid then cleared her throat and said

\- Well it's all well and good, but now you have to rest! It is already 11:30 pm and saw what must have happened so that I found you in such a state, I imagine that the rest you would do the greatest good, we have several rooms so choose the one that suits you and do not break anything ! We hear everyone whine

\- Oh no, we want to enjoy babies a little more! Moans Rochelle is the same for others who insist on staying with us and babies.

Astrid puts her hands on her hips and then with authority she tells them

\- In bed ! And all following, otherwise I'll go to bed myself as your mother would! Immediately everyone runs out of the room except Kirron who stays at the door, strange why is he here? That's when Astrid helps Pandore get up while covering her lower body so that she goes to shower. As for me, I take my babies asleep and puts them both in the big basket, I hear them emit small moans in their sleep, I smile coming to caress their cheeks and I turn to Kirron

\- By the way Kirron ... (he looks up at me) Thank you for helping Pandore during her delivery! And now ... what are you going to do?

He raises his eyebrows at me then shrugs

\- It's nothing ! To see it agonize thus made me a little sick, and congratulations anyway for your babies! But ... before going to bed I needed to talk to Pandore ! He answers me and judging by his look, I doubt that it will be a discussion that will please Pandore, so I take the decision not to warn him and approach me Kirron

\- Kirron ... I'm sorry to suspect you but, I doubt that the conversation will go well and I prefer that Pandore rest, so I would prefer that you speak to me rather than to her, and if it is necessary I will answer any of your questions! I said, he looked up before frowning, I see his eyes turn to the bathroom door

\- Very good ! Come out with me! He told me, I take a last look at my newborns still asleep and then I'm Kirron out.

Kirron settles on the bench in his garden and then with an accusing look he launches me

\- I will only ask you the question once Damian ... Are you and Pandore related to what happened to us? I frown in surprise at his question, he then look up at me who answers him

\- Where do you want Kirron? I do not follow you, do you want to explain yourself? He gives a growl before getting up abruptly

\- Stop taking me for a idiot Damian ! I read a book from Zina where you and Pandore had written ... Except that Pandore was called : Alizé Scarsheld! She was similar, real twins, except that this "Alizé" had black veins between her breasts, you, Pandore you saw her naked several times so is she tied to this trade winds, she has these black veins at her chest?

Hearing this name my heart jumped, I have a picture of her, reaching out to me and calling me, and another where her body is covered with blood and a puddle of blood enthroned beneath her. feet. I feel my eyes darken and I declare in a cold way

\- Pandore and Alizé are not the same person! I do not know this Alizé, but I know things about it, and this book about which you speak to me is not unknown to me even though I have never read it ... Alizé is the goddess and the symbol of the Pure madness for Zina! She is a demon with two faces who fed on her own hatred and used it to kill even if she has a big heart, she remains a wild and violent murderer ... Pandore is different, she has less blood on her hands that Alizé. Pandore has lived the same thing but she is not a demon! And I know it!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

When I meet his eyes I feel he is telling the truth even if I can not believe it. Alizé must be a character invented by Zina, yes it can only be that, but for Damian I have many doubts. Why did Zina take so much pleasure in torturing him and not us? I do not understand this story ... So I keep looking at him and then ask him

\- And for Lenae Hart? Do you know something? I then saw his eyes empty of emotions and in an icy tone he told me

\- Sorry ... I do not remember anything! A powerful shiver runs through my back, it is then that the cries of the babies disturb us.

The shine in Damian's eyes reappeared then he ran into my parents' room, I went up to join him and then saw Damian and Pandore with their babies crying, each of them cradling one of the two babies, then Pandore takes his two little to go change their diapers, Damian accompanies him to help him. I still have our discussion in the head and especially the words of Damian with his empty eyes : "Sorry ... I do not remember anything! "

Why did he say that ?

 **And hop ! This is a second chapter in a row, this is the first time I can do that, I told myself that a chapter will be easier and I was too eager to publish this chapter! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses**


	20. Chapter 20 The curse continue Part 1

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 20 : The curse continues …**

 **Part 1**

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

The next morning, we are awakened by the cries of the babies of Pandore, it was eager to go feed them and then take care of it while the others prepare their business to return to civilization, but at the small lunch all looked at me with curiosity

\- Tell me you ... Who are you? You come from Arrowed Manor, right? Asked the young albino with a quizzical look, I clear my throat and then begin to introduce myself and tell my story

\- Forgive my rudeness for not having introduced myself earlier. My name is Spandel Phillips, I'm 19 years old in human age, I'm what you would call a demon but I have no bad intentions I promise you, I ran away from home, but I landed in this cursed place where I met this crazy Zina, never would have thought crossed the path of the devil in person!

\- I see ... And also I saw you with Pandore, it's you who protected it? Then asked me a pretty girl with blond hair, I nodded

\- Yes, to tell the truth I had escaped from the torture chambers and I met her, she was on the verge of childbirth so I stayed with her to look after her and help her! But now babies are here and in great shape, I'm happy that everything is fine! I see everyone nodding and then we see Damian and Pandore come back with their babies in their arms

\- Ohhh babies are here ! The girl with honey skin and long chocolate hair screams before going to Pandore to see her babies, it's the same for the pretty blonde girl as well as the black haired boy and the other one with burgundy hair

\- Hey oh! Before you rush to the babies, you forgot to introduce yourself to our guest! Remind Astrid, all are a little embarrassed.

\- Yes, please forgive us Spandel! My name is Emily Evans, next to me is Rochelle Paris, (she shows Oliver) Here is Oliver my best friend and next to him is Jack, the best friend of Damian who is the daddy of his two babies and the albino hunk there is Kirron with his mother who is Astrid! We are delighted to meet you Spandel! Said Emily politely, I smiled at her politeness and then got up to come and see Pandore's babies. They are all calm and so cute

\- Ohhh they are so adorable! Can I take one in my arms? Rochelle asks with bright eyes.

Pandore laughs and I see her give her little boy to Rochelle who has a smile on his lips, Emily then asks if she can carry Pandore's little daughter, she gives him and they both have a smile on their faces in the presence of two small infants. I watch Rochelle play with Angel who caught Jack's little fingers while Lucy stays calm in Emily's arms, who cuddle and cradle her. The scene is so cute to me but I have a bad feeling ...

I feel a low energy scary enough, I have a heavy headache and I start to have images in my head ... The city of New York is in flames, the ground is cracking and the sky is tinged with red to the point that the drops of rain is blood, at the top of a bridge where there are railroads with a train in fury and at the top a smiling black shadow looks at this chaos with happiness while another shadow s' ready to face him ... I see Damian in tears holding one of his children against him, Pandore plunged into darkness trying to recover his little girl then she sees in the depths of darkness ... A golden clock surrounded by organs , from human flesh to human moaning

\- Spandel ...? Spandel? Call me a voice, I open my eyes and see the sweet faces of my friends look at me with concern

\- Sorry, I had a slight absence, it often happens to me when I'm tired, do not worry! I reassured them.

We end up leaving the house of the Hopes.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

It took us more than 10 hours to return to New York, the trip was exhausting but I am glad to be back in civilization, after the nightmare we lived, I was too tired to go out and even talk about what happened to my family. So I stay locked in my room in front of my computer and my many writings ... My fingers are tapping on the keyboard of my computer, telling my nightmare, what I saw, heard and knew about this horrible place like the did Alvis Den before me. But he is no longer here to tell this story, so it's my turn to succeed him and reveal to the whole world that he has horrors more terrifying than those we live in civilization.

The economic crisis, poverty, racism, rape and everything else are nothing compared to what we have seen. I'll even bet that Pandore will write something about that too when she has time, with her babies now her time is going to be very small, paranoid and overprotective as she is that idiot. Perhaps I could combine my writings with his own? After all ... even if our relationship is very tense and we do not love each other strongly, she has talent for writing and at the same time it will make us discover our opinions, Damian already made me read one of his writings and I admit that I was impressed, I did not expect that this girl is as much in the noggin to write stories as deep. But I remember something she wrote but she hid among her many decorative books where she wrote her drafts inside before transcribing them on her computer ...

Her third volume ... Spoke of the story that we lived in Amnesia, but with other characters ... Would she have predicted the existence of this place? And what was inside?

\- But what am I thinking about ... I'm going crazy, it's just a coincidence, as if Pandore was able to see in the future, she who did not even know she was going to become a mother so fast . I'm going crazy ... I thought rubbing my eyes before recording my work and transferring it to my USB drive so I did not lose that precious data.

I lie down in bed to immerse myself in my thoughts and then look at my forearm where I had the cross. I can distinguish it inside my skin and hide between my veins, this mark I would keep it for life and by dint of looking at it, I start to have unpleasant ringing in the ear, I moan while turning in my bed worse and opening my eyes, I see a black thing on my desk

\- What's that again? I groaned beforehand, I get up and approach me and realize that it is a videotape ... One that is very familiar to me, my blood is ice when I hold it in my hands.

Immediately I run to my attic where my father's old video recorder has been stored, I plug it into my room and install the tape ; The screen of my computer turns on and sizzles, the images appear and scroll before my eyes : **A boat in the open sea ... With a mad horse, a sea of blood under the boat, cries that resonate, a woman who is attacked by a raven a few steps from the railways, a train in fury and uncontrollable, a plane that explodes in the sky; A child crying alone in the city upside down, a church that catches fire, laughter ... People who are killed, buildings that are destroyed, a pool of blood flowing when it springs and explodes like a bomb and the sky that seems to tear ... Suddenly the same image of Lenae sitting on a chair and raising her head to fix the screen ... It seems that she sees us through the screen...**

 **\- It won't stop...**

The video stops after that, I get the tape and looked at it ... This is the tape that we have recovered in the church and ... The tape inside was completely changed!

(Internal point of view: Emily)

My hands are shaking, I can not even write on my cell phone when suddenly I get a message from Kirron saying : _Hi my beautiful Emily! I must speak to you about something, are you at home? If so, answer me quickly!_ In the second I write him a message

\- _I need to see you too! I am alone at home, come quickly it is very important!_ I sent to him, he confirmed my invitation and told me he will be there in 10 minutes. The intensity of my stress is so great that I am almost sick and Jasper is not even there to support me

\- Kirron ... come quickly! I whispered, squeezing my chest while tapping my foot on the floor.

Suddenly, I hear that there is a ring at my door. I jump up to go open and when I see the face of Kirron, I come to hug him to cry in his arms, my body keeps shaking

\- Emily what do you have? Why are you crying ? He asks me anxiously, actually the reason I'm crying is because I keep thinking back to that moment when this girl tortured us and forced Kirron to confess his feelings towards me. The problem is that I love Jasper, he's my boyfriend but ... I also like Kirron, and hearing that he's suffering because of me hurts so much and also for something else ...

\- So Emily ... what did you want to tell me? Kirron asks me, I'm about to tell him the reason, I see he's holding a cassette in his hand

\- What's this tape ? I asked curious, then I see the beautiful lavender eyes of Kirron darken then he shows me the tape

\- Emily ... This tape ... is the one we found in the Arrowed Manor and you have to look at it! He told me, I thought my heart would stop when I see this tape, I take it and then install it in my old VCR and then look at it with Kirron, I think even feel his shoulders shaking and while the images scroll one after the other. I do not recognize any other than the last part where I see Lenae's face tell us

- _ **It won't stop**_...

My body feels a deep shiver as I feel my breath is cut

\- What does it mean... ? Where is the band that was before ...? How is it possible ? I asked myself under the shock, then making a freeze frame where the plane is about to explode, I see the name of the plane that squeezes my heart, I jumped while squeezing my chest, Kirron m 'catches me by telling me

\- Emily ... what do you have? Why are you so tense? He asks me caressing my shoulders, I start sobbing and then wipe my eyes quickly answering him

\- Pandore called me this morning to announce that Damian asked him in marriage and that he intends to go back to France so that he goes to marry and present their children to the parents of Pandore, and they will take the plane next week ... And this plane has the same name as the one exploding in the cassette! It is surely a prediction indicating that Pandore, Damian and their children will die !

I see Kirron wide-eyed with terror, so much so that he falls into my chair

\- Damn ... I really feel this story wrong ... This Lenae was right, it will never stop, but I want to understand! He grumbles while rubbing his forehead, I stroke his beautiful white hair and I feel it embrace me and stroke my hair

\- I also know your guilt ... I imagine that what we have lived haunts you still not true? He asked me, I can not stop my tears

\- I'm so sorry Kirron! I did not want to piss you off, forgive me! I cried pained, I feel him hug me against him and he caresses my cheeks

\- Emily Evans ... As I'll stop telling you, I accept your choice! You love Jasper I know it, I see that you are happy with him and that it makes you happy and even if I would have liked to make you happy, I can only wish you a lot of happiness so do not worry anymore for me okay ? I'm fine !

I wipe my eyes and nod, I pull myself away from his arms after he asks me why I needed to see him too, I dig into my drawer and then take out an object covered with an old cloth found in my closet then I remove the fabric revealing the object in my hand : The dagger that I had thrown in Zina's leg! Kirron's shock made me feel like he was going to have a heart attack like me, I thought it had been destroyed by the flames around Zina, then I remember Lenae's words

\- _**Time is counted ! My story does not matter but soon you will understand it for yourself because everything is not finished. Zina is still alive and Kirakishou too! Get away from here as long as there is still time, I will not intervene a second time! ... It won't stop!**_ These are the words she told us before disappearing, and now the curse goes on and will take us further into hell ... The curse will not stop because ...

The devil is still on the Earth!

 **Hop, we stop for the first part! This chapter is a real pleasure for me, I love this story so much, and especially working with Kirron and Emily, thanks again to my lovely Charmpanda and the kind SilverSwirl for lending them to me, it's a pleasure working with your characters!**

 **Warnings, the chapters that follow will be hard enough because things get tough for our characters. Time is running out!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first part, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. A lot of love for all of you**


	21. Chapter 21 The curse continue Part 2

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 21 : The curse continue...**

 **Part 2**

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

I'm awake once again by the tears my babies asking for food, I get up from my bed to go see them in their cradle and then realizes that there is only Angel crying and not Lucy. Lucy is awake but only sobbing, so I take Angel first to comfort him and at the same time I catch Lucy to console her too

\- What is happening ? Damian asks getting out of bed and rubbing his eyes, he comes to take me Lucy who is all restless

\- Children must be hungry! I changed them more than 6 hours ago, they may have been hungry! I said, sitting in my chair and unveiling my breasts to feed them.

I see Angel rushing on my breast and starting to suck me with a lot of appetite, and then when Damian approaches Lucy to my second breast but it does not suck

\- Lucy darling, why do not you suckle? I was talking to my little girl, I hear her moan and she continues to not want to be fed, yet she must eat. Then when Angel had finished and I had her burped, it was at that moment that Lucy decided to feed herself, I hold her well against me

\- It's strange ... Usually she drank at the same time as her brother, why this time Lucy refused to feed at the same time as Angel? I asked myself caressing her little hair.

After breastfeeding, I go to sleep and return to bed!

Damian is snuggling against me, I can not wait to get back to France so we can get married and introduce our babies to my parents. I squeeze my damian against me while caressing her beautiful blue hair, suddenly I feel that his face is a little warm, I touch the left part of his face with my fingers and then notes intense heat

\- My love ... Is everything okay? I asked him worried, he breathes heavily plunging his head against my chest

\- It's nothing darling ... I just have a deep headache all is well! I just need to rest a little, stay in bed with me! He gives me a kiss kissing my neck, I shudder and kiss his forehead stroking his back.

Suddenly, I hear someone knocking on our door violently!

This surprises me, then of course the noise woke up the kids. Damian groans, telling me he's going to take care of the children while I'm going to see who's knocking on the door. I open and see Kirron and Emily at the doorstep

\- Hello Kirron and Emily! What are you doing here ? I asked them curious, I see they have funny expressions on their faces, they look stressed and frightened

\- Pandore ! We need to talk now, can you bring us in your house? Kirron told me firmly, his tone annoys me a little but I conceal it with a small '' of course '' and opens the door to them inviting them to settle in the living room, I sit on the couch face them without going to disturb Damian taking care of the children. I smile asking

\- So ... tell me what is the problem?

\- Stop acting like that when I'm here! It annoys me even more than it helps me, so stop, I know that seeing me at home makes you angry so show your true face by expressing yourself firmly and not by acting like a wrong person! Kirron told me nervously, he knows I'm being kind to me just to respect the friendship that Rochelle and Emily share for him, so I frown and look at him and speak harshly

\- Okay ... Go talk, what do you want me Kirron?

I see him shake his head weakly before seeing him take out a tape from his bag and a dagger, one of the Devil's daggers in a neglected state

\- When are you and Damian planning to go to France? He asked me firmly, I crossed my arms and answered him

\- We are leaving tomorrow night, Damian and I have to make the preparations for our wedding that we have planned in 2 months and my parents are impatient that I come home to see my babies! I had planned to send you invitations to our wedding but ... knowing you too well I think you will not come! He uttered a grunt declaring me

\- It's not the most important if I come or not! You and Damian must stay here imperatively, and it's even an order! I am very surprised and tightens my arms with the anger that begins to appear

\- How am I to stay here? Because now you allow yourself to give me orders, and my family do you think? Normally I would have had to give birth in France and not in America, they need to see us and see my children, and also I need to go home a little to enlighten my mind with all the events that are happening to me arrived and Damian too in need!

I see Kirron get up from the couch at the same time as me

\- Well, it's events that happened to me that I want to talk to you! It's not finished Pandore ... These things will continue and I have the proof! He scolded me by showing me the tape, I put my hands on my hips with surprise asking him

\- And what are these proofs? Do you think the future is engraved in this old rotten tape and also in this old charred dagger? But come down to earth, we are not in a horror movie you have to wake up, these things have certainly bring them back when we leave the manor Arrowed, it's just that you do not remember it is everything, and with the fear we have to experience it's understandable, but Kirron ... it's over! We have nothing to fear because Zina is imprisoned in hell and no one can escape from hell and I know it! And then on the other hand ... if it were true, what would it do to you if I died? Would it make you more happy than hurt? That's when I see Kirron's face darken and then he slap me before inserting the tape in my VCR by answering me

\- Never tell me again this bullshit or I swear I slap you a second time! That's what I thought too ... before I found that and Emily tells me she found the dagger she used to stab Zina in the leg!

Suddenly, I see the videotape and the many images in front of me and when the plane explodes, I had a brutal shock to the heart. I called Damian to come watch the tape and he had the same reaction as me except that he said that the tape was changed, I have a terrible heart and it is impossible for me not to believe it

\- It's impossible ... I stammered in terror while holding Angel in my arms, I feel it wiggle slightly then he starts to cry, I quickly take my mind and began to rock him so he calms , I feel then Emily put a loving hand on my shoulder while Kirron tells me

\- I don't want you to leave and what happens to you badly! We have already suffered enough at the Arrowed Manor!

I sigh while continuing to calm my baby who finally stops sobbing and starts falling asleep, but Lucy worries me. She is the only one to cry the least, sometimes even at night she always has her eyes open and she sobs a lot. My poor little Lucy ...

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

Thanks to Rochelle and Jack, I managed to get a small apartment where I can live, eat and take care of myself. There, I lie in my bed in my thoughts, then I think about my arrival at the manor Arrowed: I'm falling in a black place where the sounds of a clock tortured my eardrums and when I finally opened the eyes, I saw a golden clock where bloody and stinking organs lay where I heard the complaints of a girl desperately calling for help. But I did not see it through all that liquid red but I felt like ... strangling but not by human hands, as if I had a rope tied around my neck and I was told hanged. I drooled and wriggled to get out and then red links caught me and led me to the top of the darkness where I saw the walls of the Arrowed Mansion.

And I heard singing ... Ave Satani

Suddenly, I have a heavy headache as if I felt the pain of a person. Yes as a demon I am able to feel the pains of humans and this pain ... belongs to Damian! I can recognize her energy between miles, she is deeply broken by a distant memory and inaccessible, so I try to penetrate in depths then I see the face of Lenae Hart, I see her hair dye black and her eyes and everything the world around it destroys itself and fades away.

\- **2 years**...

I end up waking up so suddenly that I fall off my bed. I grumble in pain holding my head, I have a big bump on my head because of my fall but the pain has not disappeared. I feel so bad, in my head full of images scroll, I feel only despair, I hear crying and I see the image of a child with black hair crying while misfortunes arise around him, but I can not see his face. I only see an unhealthy smile on his face and ... A 6 engraved on his back!

\- Please ... everything stops! I said with my hands on my head, I can not see anything, I have my hip that burns me, I see only scary things ...

I see a tree burning with a hanged girl who wriggles to get out, he misses a leg and she screams as the flames attack her body, then suddenly in a final cry under the eyes of people hidden under a black coat, the flames disappear and the girl too, the ground splits leaving a red light engulfing people and shredding them in the hollow of the underworld and in the red glow, I see a black shadow attack the needles of the clock and form a time when everything would be destroyed. I finally got up after throwing up on the floor because the pain was so strong, tears running down my cheeks after feeling so much resentment and hate in her terrifying images. And this tree ... I know where it is, in the lands of Amnesia above the Arrowed Manor, and when at the strange clock, I can feel that she lives, that she has emotions but that she is corrupted by evil, by profound evil ...

But it's the humans who created this evil that reigns on the Earth now!

(Internal point of view: Oliver)

Quietly I walk in the city, there are many people outside, then I also thought to go visit Pandore and Damian to see their children and also congratulate them for their marriage. But what seems to be going to France tomorrow night, I do not think it's a good idea, since we're back, the weather has been getting worse and we have more and more stormy weather with lightning strikes that constantly strike the sky. That's when I try to call Emily to get her news, except that she does not answer

\- Maybe she is busy! I thought while we spoke last night, I put my cell in my pocket and continues to walk.

Suddenly, as I enter a small supermarket to do small shopping and bring food for Spandel at the same time, then I saw a person pass me by, it is a girl with blue hair a little bristle towards Down, dressed in a yellow T-shirt hidden under a black jacket with a black skirt and black boots and a yellow cap on her head ... This girl ... I've already seen. I quickly pay my food and decide to discreetly follow this girl, no one turns their eyes when she passes, it's as if it does not exist. In addition to shaking people who hinders the passage, he does not even look down but when most dares to look down, a sense of dread.

At the same time ... She is no longer human, she is a demon.

I continue to follow her in the city to a metro entrance where there are people, the light keeps blinking and I hear her steps but I do not see her. I start shaking, looking around me, then I see her form in the dark, then she turns sharply to me, hurrying me to hide behind a pole. She seems to know that I'm spying on her, then when the train arrives ... She disappears!

(Internal point of view: Damian)

Later, Jack and Rochelle join us after Emily's call, who is trying to call Oliver all the time, but he does not answer the phone and neither does Spandel. While Pandore takes care of calming our babies, my deep headache continues to hurt me and with Angel who keeps crying and Lucy who sobs, but that's when my eyes landed on the cassette, my migraine is still intensifying to the point that I moan strongly

\- Damian darling ... Are you okay ? Pandore said to me, it was the same for Rochelle, Jack and Emily coming towards me. Hearing my children crying is so hard for me, my vision is blurred and I hear unbearable murmurs in my head.

I scream as I light the fireplace, I grab the cassette and suddenly I throw it into the fire and shouting: "Leave me alone ! "

\- Damian, what did you do? Cries Kirron when I see the tape burn

\- Never ... Never again, I do not want to hear it anymore! I moan with my hands on my head to the point that I drool so much the pain is strong.

\- Oliver ! Oh, you're finally answering, but what are you doing? We were all worried ... What ...? What's happening to Spandel, is he doing well? And ... who did you see who? Talking to Emily on the phone, it is then that the fright appears in her beautiful blue eyes to the point that she drops her phone that falls to the ground. I see Kirron get up to rush to Emily

\- Emily ! What do you have ? Emily looks at us all with her frightened expression and then she declares us

\- Oliver found Spandel in the middle of an epileptic seizure! And he kept saying ... 2 years! He eventually regains consciousness but ... She starts to hesitate so Kirron encourages her to speak and the words she said have paralyzed me ...

\- Lenae is here!

 **That's all for the second part of the chapter! Things are starting to get darker and darker, is not it? What do you think will happen to our characters? In short, hoping that this chapter will have more and you are impatient for Part 3. If this is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly to a new chapter! A lot of love for all of you**


	22. Chapter 22 The curses continue Part 3

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 22 : The curse continue...**

 **Part 3**

 **Insane and gore content**

 _2 years later..._

(Internal point of view: Jack)

2 long years have passed, so far there have not been more problems, except Spandel who for a moment is sick every day, same for Damian who maintains that he still has a deep headache then both are under medical treatment but there was happiness anyway because Damian and Pandore we were invited to their wedding which was of course held in France and luckily the plane did not explode as in the cassette that Damian has to throw in the fire. And it is today that our favorite couple returns to join us in the United States.

We are all looking forward to seeing them again, as we only saw them for three days while the wedding was taking place and then we had to leave again. In addition to Angel and Lucy have grown up, I bet they will be more cute than when they were born

\- Hello Jack ! Sing Rochelle jumping on my back, I laugh while jumping on my back

\- Go hurry up, we'll be late at the airport! They said they would be here this morning, go get dressed! She said impatiently, at the same time it's been a long time since she saw Pandore, I'm the same for me and Damian.

They really missed us!

Later, I get dressed and we run to join the others at the airport, everyone is there, Kirron, Emily, Spandel and Oliver. It surprises me that Kirron has come with us, who hates Pandore. Suddenly, in the distance, I see them coming

\- Hey ! We are here ! I called them away, among the travelers Damian and Pandore come to join us and in their arms we see Angel and Lucy who grew up well, Lucy has her hair a little longer and decorated with a pretty pink ribbon with her little dress matched, then Angel already has her hair bristling like his father and dressed in a little blue overalls with white stripes, he sucks his thumb in venany snuggle his head in the neck of his father

\- Hello everybody ! Nice to see you again! We greet Pandore with a smile.

I see Rochelle come hug Pandore and Damian before having eyes glittering at Angel and Lucy

\- Hello little darlings, you recognize me? She talks to them as they come play with their little hands, the babies smile and Angel comes to catch a lock of Rochelle's hair that laughs and allows him to take him in his arms and make him lots of kisses

\- I feel that in a short time I will be jealous! I murmured with my arms folded and then I come to shake Damian's hand

\- It's nice to see you again Damian! I tell him, he's just sneering and then Pandore comes to tender Lucy tends that she go say hello to Emily, Oliver and Kirron, always cold of course.

That's when Lucy comes to put her little hand on my nose, I smile and kiss her little hand

\- Hello little doll ! You have grown well since the last time I saw you, now you really look like your mom! I spoke to him. Several moments later, we are going to help them with their suitcases and we accompany them out of the airport when suddenly, a man dares to shove Pandore who holds Angel in his arms

\- Ouch! Pandore moaned, but she's more worried about Angel being disturbed by this man.

She caresses his little head and then at once, we see the man get on the plane at the last moment, and as we watch the plane take off in the sky, it explodes. We remained paralyzed before that ... It is not possible!

The plane exploding in the tape ... was the same one that just exploded. Immediately, we hurry from the airport and return home to celebrate the return of Pandore and Damian, but with what has just happened, we lost all desire to party, I saw Damian take his medication nervously the same for Spandel. For Emily she has cold sweats and Kirron becomes nervous like Oliver, but me, Rochelle and Pandore do not really know the cause of their symptoms, because ... No events occurred in front of us: Kirron found the cassette at while I was sure we had forgotten it at the Arrowed Mansion, Emily found the dagger she threw at Zina, whereas normally the flames should have destroyed this dagger with the mansion, Spandel sees pictures, Damian hears voices in his head, and Oliver crossed the road to Lenae ...

Nothing is finished.

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

A few moments later, we still made the party for the return of our friends, but before Pandore is going to sleep Angel and Lucy in my room on the floor so that they are not disturbed by the noise that one go do. We eat and laugh together, we remember the wedding of Pandore and Damian and the emotion they had when they exchanged their wedding vows, this moment was so romantic. Even Pandore cried in front of Damian's wishes.

Now Pandore is more involved in dieting whereas since she gave birth and she has returned to France, she lost a lot of weight, when in Damian, he has a little chin beard and his hair is less bristly than before, they have changed a lot since they became parents, I wonder how we will be when Jack and I have children.

Suddenly, my watch starts ringing and I look in my fridge

\- Ah! I have to go shopping! I'll be back soon ! Did I sing while grabbing my handbag and running towards my car. Quickly I go to the store where I buy dinner for tonight, once I finish buying my meat, I realize that I forgot to buy cream. I sigh then I advance to the radius of the creamery where I see that the light keeps blinking, in addition there is nobody. I breathe a good shot and then advances in the department to grab a pot of cream and leave as soon as possible. "Meow," I heard in my back, a horrible thrill runs through my back and turning around: Nothing!

\- "sigh" I had to dream ... I thought by heading to the cashier to pay my shopping.

Later, once I finish storing my shopping in my car, I hear my phone ring

\- Yes hello ? What's the matter ? I asked, then I recognize Spandel's voice through the phone

\- Hi Rochelle ... I do not bother you, I hope?

\- Not at all Spandel! What are you doing, you're not home anymore?

\- Uh ... no, I'm so sorry but I had something to do, but I'll come back later if you want! He explains to me, it's strange but I have the impression that his voice is quite febrile

\- Spandel, you seem strange ... something is wrong? I asked him worried, I hear that his breathing is jerky as if something scared him.

\- I ... Say Rochelle, have you ever read the Bible? He asked me, I roll my eyes and tell him yes, that's when he told me

\- Do you know the signs of the advent of the apocalypse? I have a horrible thrill running through my back. The apocalypse ... the sign of the end of the world and of humanity, the last judgment, how is it possible?

\- No ... Where do you want Spandel and ... where are you? I asked with horror, I feel Spandel's fear in my ear

\- Please ... look at the picture I just sent you! He told me before telling me he was going to continue our conversation by message.

I shrug my shoulders then look at the picture that Spandel sent me, my eyes widen in surprise at the picture: It's a lake where all his fish float on the surface ... Motionless! During the Apocalypse, the animals suddenly die and they see things before us. Suddenly when I'm on my way home, a pigeon hits my windshield suddenly. I scream while braking violently, fortunately I have no injuries but my windshield is broken and stained by a thick stain of blood, I get out of my car to see the pigeon, it is spread on the road and still moves while it bleeds profusely

\- Oh my god ... I'm so sorry! I sob, I remain frozen in front of him that moves almost no more, a current of icy air invades me and then raising my eyes to the sky, I see a strange black point in the sky becoming gray.

Something ... is coming!

(Internal point of view: Jack)

Last night, Rochelle is coming back in complete intimidation, when I took her in my arms, she was shaking. So I sent her to bed while I dragged on my computer, I decided to do some research on the devil, if nobody does it ... I have to do it! Something is getting ready I feel it, that my friends are all witnessing strange events is not normal. If I remember Spandel's words well, he said 2 years ... But what does that mean? Why 2 years? It could have happened as soon as we left Amnesia, what's going on? I do not understand anything ... Suddenly, the screen of my computer starts to flash on a strange image found among my researches.

I bring my eyes closer to the screen and decipher the entrance of a factory lost on a small industrial island. And below the owner's photo, I see a name: David Arrowed! He was the leader of the Satanist mountain sect where we got lost, and according to the police, he was hiding strange documents on something that could destroy humanity.

I have to go there!

(No point of view)

At the house of Damian and Pandore, the current babysitter watches Angel and Lucy in a severe way. The children are locked in their parks without their toys, and a few inches from them are the chair on which an embittered woman with gray hair and a black and severe look watches them. Angel is afraid of this woman and stays the furthest in her park, with her little sister sleeping next to him

\- Oh but it's not true ! These idiot police are not even able to find the problem of dead fish ! Cries the babysitter suddenly and her scream was so powerful that it wakes Lucy who starts crying when Angel, he trembles when seeing the eyes of the babysitter turn to them

\- Miserable girl ... You could not stay asleep! You'll be alone in the room it should calm you down a bit! Grumbles the babysitter by grabbing Lucy and placing her in her cradle to get her upstairs, she keeps crying.

For his part, Angel calls him moaning and starts sobbing while trying to get out of the park, then he starts to call

\- Mommy ... Mommy, Daddy ... Daddy ! While the babysitter continues to climb the stairs

\- I'm home! Proclaims Pandore just returning to the house, immediately the babysitter has calmed down and lowered herself by saying

\- Oh Hello Madam ... Exactly I was going to come this little girl to her bed, she slept so well! Pandore frowns when she hears the tears of her children, one in the living room and the other in the hands of the babysitter, she sighs and advances to take over Lucy

\- I take the charge, go home! I'll mail you your money tomorrow! Pandore said coldly before going back down to pick up Angel at the same time, this one still calling his mother. The babysitter utters a low growl before heading for the door and before she gets back to her car, she turns to the kids and finds Angel and Lucy looking at her, but...

Angel's seems deeper.

Several moments later ...

The babysitter is on the road to go home, she drives while smoking her cigarette and moaning after the children, suddenly as she approaches the railways, her car starts to slow down and stops A few steps away from the railways, she gasps as she comes out of her car to see where the problem is coming from. There is nothing and yet impossible to start the car, so she decides to call a convenience store and then as she calls, she crosses the road ... A black raven who looked at it! The babysitter is immersed in the dark look of the threatening crow, and as she steps back, the raven charges and flies straight to her. Immediately she starts to run as fast as possible to manage to escape, unfortunately the raven is too fast for her and the attack.

With his beak and the powerful claws of his paws, he inflicts wounds on the faces of the babysitter to the point of blinding him and approaching the railways, with the distance ... A train that arrives. She screams in pain at the recurrent attacks of the raven and eventually collapses in the middle of the railways, she desperately calls for help but no one hears it. With her bloody eyes she tries to see someone who could rescue her and then in front of the railways ... A girl wearing gothic clothes and long brown hair looking at the dying child caretaker, she sketches a smile

\- Goodbye ...Useless Humans ! She murmurs, seeing the train hit the babysitter violently. Blood spurts and strikes the iron rails and the wrecked body of the woman is crushed in the wheels of the train that derails and wobbles before falling just in front of the bridge leading to the second part of the city to crash down below. under the ominous laughter of the Gothic girl.

More than 80 people were on this train …

On the side of the city, all start at once, especially Spandel falling from his bed with his head spinning, in his head he sees the train accident and then something surprising paralyzes ... He sees the The shadow of a child he knows crying all by himself and behind him ... A dark shadow catches him and carries him with her to a place in flames where people shout while the whole city is destroying itself .

Spandel screams in pain as he rolls into a ball and weeps, then when he opens his eyes, he sees at his window sitting and holding a small gold clock in his hands ... A girl with blue hair bristling towards the bottom, with very deep gray eyes and the clothes of a street teenager with a yellow cap on her head

- **The advent is near ...**

 **That's all for the third part of the chapter. Still things are getting darker for humanity, what will happen to our heroes? What will happen to Spandel? What will Jack find in the isolated factory of the Arrowed family? And what is at the origin of the continuity of the curse? Try to guess them before the next chapter arrives! In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you all kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter! A lot of love for you**


	23. Chapter 23 The intermediary of the Devil

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 23: The intermediary of the Devil**

 **Gore content**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

Today I leave for the factory lost on the industrial island, I talked to everyone so that we find more information, we all gathered at the port where the boat we wait, we climb there the boat goes on the wide, the sky above our heads is a deep gray and scary, the wind is very cold to the point that Pandore took the little woolen sweater for his babies, when I look at the ocean at the front of the boat while I still hear people park their cars on the boat, I can even see in the distance a car carrying a horse in a caravan. I have a bad feeling, we all have it.

\- Jack? Everything is fine... ? Rochelle asks me by putting her hands on my shoulders, she comes to snuggle against me while I stay in my thoughts ...

In the distance, the shape of the island begins to appear through the fog!

I begin to feel thirsty, by dint of looking on the horizon, so I ask Rochelle to bring me a drink and at the same time she goes to pay a good cocktail to relax, while waiting I'm going to walk on the boat, I walk across the cars parked and I cross Pandore with Angel in his arms and Lucy at his feet, this one touching the box in which the horse is locked. It is a beautiful white horse with a beautiful mane, a real competition horse but it seems retirable when the children try to touch him through the holes of the box ... Especially Angel.

\- Hey yes ... Hello horse! Said Pandore playing with Angel's little arm so that he makes a little bow to the horse, she does the same for Lucy.

But there is something wrong. The horse becomes more and more noisy and agitated when Lucy tries to touch him, he starts to get angry and hit the box with his hooves, immediately Pandore keeps his children out of the box and the chain holding the horse at box breaks, the horse manages to get out of his box and run through the boat. Immediately the sailors try to capture him and even the owner of the horse tries to appease his animal but it remains crazy.

\- What is happening ? Damian crying Pandore and his children, the horse starts to run again and then we notice that Lucy is missing, then we panic and we start to call him through the boat while the horse runs through the boat until at the end.

So, in the distance, Lucy is on the boat with the horse that is heading for her, immediately Damian has started to recover his little daughter while the horse jumps over their heads and falls into the ocean. Luckily, Lucy has nothing, but she cries so much she was scared, she was close to being run over by this furious horse, besides we see him trying to survive the drowning, unfortunately he runs under the current and when we ran to the other side of the boat ... A pool of blood invaded the ocean!

The horse was crushed by the propellers of the boat!

We have heart returned while the owner screams in pain of losing his best horse, all we move away from the edge of the boat when I fall on my buttocks and curled up on myself, all the events of the tape happened ... It's terrible! I can only hear Lucy crying in her dad's arms, then when I looked up at Angel trying to catch his little sister from his mother's arms, I seemed to have seen him to look with a strange gleam in her little cute eyes. There is something wrong I am sure

\- I can not stand it anymore ... It's the end, it's the end ! Sobs Spandel terrorized, immediately we all came to comfort him, but he seems to have seen something we do not see.

What did Spandel see?

Several hours later, we finally arrived at the industrial island. We make sure we get over the security and we get inside the factory, inside everything is rotten, a horrible smell reigns like the smell of blood that was in the Arrowed Manor

\- Let's try to find David Arrowed's office, that's where we'll find the information! I tell the others, we all start to search the area, it's so big that we could get lost, I look at the different machines where I find a paper underneath, I recover it slowly so as not to tear it then the bed :

 _The centrifuge_

 _My juicer needs a lot more bottles of my special product, so I can finally get more materials to find Kirakishou. The flesh of my prisoner is not impure enough to achieve my goal._

 _Soon with this product of my very expensive juicer, I could create the perfect devil able to control Kirakishou: The cursed clock! If the human being can control the winds, the ocean and even the earth ... Why could not humans control the thing that has served the almighty Lord to create time and the human being?_

 _My daughter will be the perfect guinea pig, and the fact that she was born of a rape on one of the satanists I harvested in the mountain street. Thanks to that I could dominate the world and take away all the worries of the planet earth._

 _The Devil and his precious intermediary is our true master to all!_

\- An intermediary ? I stammered surprised.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I see that Jack is shocked by something, he shows me the paper he found and I read it, the only thing that shocked me the most is that the Devil always has an intermediary! And like today ... Zina Arrowed is the Devil ... She would have an intermediary too ... But who? And nothing in this paper indicates how to recognize it but what is certain is that there is one and perhaps one of us, since we are the only ones to have entered the Arrowed house and be alive. So I show the paper to everyone and the suspicion begins to invade us. We all look at each other and my eyes are on Pandore, his children, Damian and Spandel

\- Kirron ...? Can you stop looking at me like this? Pandora asks me, frowning.

\- Pandore ... Did Zina do anything to you when you were in the Arrowed Mansion? I asked her, she is shocked and squeezes her children

\- Wait a minute ... Are you doubting me? Do you really think it's me? But you're completely crazy, you derailed dude, it's me! She yells angry, I frown in my turn and cross my arms

\- It is normal for me to doubt you ... When we were at the Arrowed Manor, only you were missing from our team, we only found you when we were out of business, but today there you gave birth so I could not tell you things frankly, it may not be you, but these children that you have worn in your stomach for 9 months are not far from suspicions! I see her eyes wide in shock, she is terribly offended that she is about to slap me

\- How dare you to say it about my children! It's foul to do that, they're innocent in this story, you do not have the right to accuse them! You disgust me ! She cries to me, Damian comes to put his hand on his shoulder and murmurs to let him take care of it, Pandore utters a groan then departs, Damian approaches me and comes to take me suddenly by the shirt

\- Now you're going to listen to me Kirron! The fact that you hate my wife does not give you the right to insult her like this and also to attack my children. Such accusations would deserve my fist in your mouth, I want you to apologize now!

I make a grunt as he grabs her wrists

\- It's out of the question for me to apologize, and then you're not innocent in this story, do I have to remind you at the Arrowed Mansion that you've been owned by Zina and that you've almost all bumped into us if it is, it is you who causes all of our misfortunes to our world. And also if I accuse your children is that since they were born, misfortunes have fallen on us one by one since they are there, the example of the horse was not enough for you when your children are going to see him! Or the plane that exploded with the man when he shoved Pandore when she carried Angel in his arms!

\- It's wrong ! It was already planned, Lenae told us before going back to hell, that we were two years old before the trouble started so my kids are absolutely out of this story! Leave my family apart from that you want! Damian said, letting me go and pushing me.

\- We must stop now! We all become crazy and we risk arguing for nothing, if it is the intermediary does not even exist, this man is crazy he could invent anything, I believe the story of the Devil but not the one of the intermediary, what would it serve? Rochelle explains, we all begin to think, it's true that she's a little right. We resume our research and then I find a small office hidden between the air hoses, I break the door and I enter by sneaking under the pipes. It's a small, confined room (which I hate the most in the world) with only a small table, a feather, and a shelf full of books on the Bible and other religions, there's even one on Satanism and who is right on the desk.

I catch it and then start reading it, I do not understand half of the book until I come across the image of the cursed clock: _Kirakishou. The clock of time and the representation of time in the universe, she is the one who transforms the day into night, she who controls the cycle of life ringing the beginning where the end of a human. She is also the one who will sound the apocalypse!_

\- Kirron? You are here ? Call me Emily looking for me, I turn around and see everyone watching me through the pipes

\- I'm here, I'm coming! I tell them, hiding the book in my coat and coming out of this office.

\- We have nothing left to do here! Let's go back ... There's nothing left to find, I saw on a newspaper article on the entrance sign that the authorities destroyed all the documents we were looking for. We came here for nothing! Says Spandel, showing us the newspaper article.

We all emit a sigh and then we decide to leave the place, outside it rains at full time so we hurry to join the hotel we had booked for the night, then all of a sudden on our way ... We meet Lenae sitting at the top of a roof of houses! A frightful shiver runs through our backs when we meet his eyes

\- What are you doing here ? What do you want us? I screamed at her, I see her frown and then she stands in front of us with her terrifying gaze

\- It may be she ... The intermediary of the deviless! Pandore declares with a feverish voice while keeping her children against her, when in Damian, he places himself in front of Pandora to face Lenae, she has no reaction, then she starts to take off her jacket in front of us, then in the rain she stays with her yellow tank top and her skirt, she reveals her back ... A **6** is marked on it

\- The intermediary are those who wears a 6 in their backs, in all the Diabless has two intermediary!

\- And with the Devil plus you two ... That forms **666**! The number of the beast, so you are several! Why are you here ... Did you come to kill us? Damian talks to him, Lenae looks away and I see Angel staring at her and telling us

\- I have no reason to kill you ... You are not my prey and I have another goal, but as you have discovered our story, I guess you will want to stop the advent of the apocalypse? If that's the case ... you have to kill the Devil and I doubt that humans like you can do it even if you have the daggers!

\- Because you intend to do something too? Am I intervened, she stares at me.

\- What I intend to do does not concern you in any case! (She approaches us before turning her gaze to the big bridge in the distance where are the railways) Remember the past events ... And the last intermediary will be revealed before your eyes! She told us before disappearing suddenly in the fog.

Leaving us speechless!

(Internal point of view: Damian)

Later we returned and settled in the hotel, Pandore is exhausted and me too, she left lying Lucy and Angel while I lie on my bed where I fall asleep. I have a lot of horrible noises in my ears and I think I hear a familiar voice

\- Open your eyes ... Open your eyes Damian ... Look in front of you ... I'm here, listen to me (noises of blow with the cries of a woman, and I feel that one shakes my body). .. The old witch is no longer there, open your eyes! Damian ... We must escape ... I beg you wake up we have to leave ... She found us! Big sister will protect you but I beg you do not leave me alone! Suddenly I feel excruciating pain on my body, as if I was being hit.

I wake up with a start and above me I see Spandel with his eyes completely white and trembling, he grabbed me by the head and I start to have images in my head ... The plane that explodes after a man is shoving Pandore and Angel looking at him. The fish that die after Angel is pointed out the lake after we drove past by car, the babysitter who was holding Lucy and away from Angel who shouted "Mom, Mom ! "Then when Pandore came home and then took our children in his arms, then when the babysitter turned around ... Angel looked at her, then the babysitter died crushed by a train that caused death 80 people, then there was this incident with the horse ... And on each image, I saw Angel!

The images stop then Spandel falls next to me, Pandore did not even come back, then looking at Spandel, I see with horror that one of the Devil daggers is planted on his back, I hear him moan of pain. Immediately I run to rescue him by removing the dagger and stop the bleeding after throwing the dagger at the other end of the room

\- Hold on Spandel, stay with me! I tell him by applying a fabric on his back as he tries to regenerate with his powers, the fabric is already covered with blood so I leave a second tissue on his wound that begins to close, waiting for me I'll look for bandages to help him and all of a sudden I do not notice that there is anyone at home, and how did Spandel manage to get here?

\- Pandore darling ... Are you here? I called.

I get no answer, it worries me, so I search through the whole room but can not find anyone. So I'm going to look in the last room where the children sleep, there are people apart from my two babies who are still sleeping next to each other. I watch them both sleep and then stroking Angel's hair, the pictures come back to my mind. I can not believe it, my little Angel can not be a demon, it's a real little love, the same for my adorable and lovely little girl, however ... Lenae's words come back to my mind : _Remember the past events. .. And the last intermediary will be unveiled before your eyes!_ So, I caress the back of my little Angel then unbutton his pajamas and when his little back is unveiled to me ... I feel my heart and my soul break so suddenly that tears run down my cheeks...

A 6 is engraved on his back!

 **Hop! We stop here for this chapter! Things get worse souls start to break. The advent is near ... Get ready! There are only 2 chapters left with this story, what do you think will happen?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Lots of love**


	24. Chapter 24 After the apocalypse

**Kirakishou**

 **Chapter 24 : After the apocalypse**

 **Insane and gore content**

(Internal point of view: Damian)

My whole body trembles and my heart is broken ... My adorable child is the intermediary of the Devil. I feel like I do not feel anything in my heart anymore and I can not stop crying. That's what Spandel saw ... He knew it was my son's intermediary but he did not have the courage to tell me that knowing that it would break our heart to me and Pandore, outside j hear the storm hitting the sky then the rain falling, then looking at my window ... I see blood replaced the rain and dye our land of red and out ... I hear the church bells close from the bridge where are the railways. I do not feel anything when I see that, I even feel like I've lost my heart.

I turn to the cradle of my children asleep, then approach a drawer where I arranged one of the Devil's daggers. To kill it ... It must be weakened by eliminating its intermediaries that could serve as a means to return to life in our world. Suddenly as I approached the cradle, Angel suddenly woke up and screamed "Mom ! Mom ! "His gray eyes have a red glow and he cries and when I wanted to touch him, I felt that it was thrown on me and that I was stabbed in the back, I scream with pain in me collapsing on the ground then sees Pandore with a bloody kitchen knife in his hand and the mark of the cross on the heart ... His brown eyes are reddened by the darkness

\- Do not touch my babies ! She yells at me threatening to stab me again, immediately I grab her wrists to stop him

\- Pandore stop it's me ! I shouted defending myself but nothing to do, she can not hear me

\- Pandore? Damian? The apocalypse ... What's going on ...? We screams Rochelle when we arrive in our room.

His eyes widen with fright …

\- Rochelle ! Go away ! I shouted, unfortunately she was propelled against the wall after Angel's cursed look on her, I see a trickle of blood running down her head which made my heart ache, so with regret I hit Pandore in the neck to make her unconscious, I grab her under my arm to carry her with me and at the same time I catch Lucy and Angel with me. Angel screams, waving in my arms as Lucy cries. My heart is torn, but I have no right to be weak ... Not now! If I weaken ... The end of humanity will ring for all of us!

I leave the hostel where we slept in the rain of blood and the storm and notes the damage, even the sky is dyed black, all the lights of the city are extinguished, I hear the cries of humans on the other side of the big bridge on which I'm heading. In the distance I see buildings collapse, the sea is a demonic red, all those who were on the boat are now floating immobile in the ocean and I begin to cross the bridge with my family on my back and in my arms.

I must save them!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

That's it ... The curse has occurred. Chaos is falling on the United States, I see people dying, everything breaking and I hear demonic cries coming from the city. A deep rage comes over me as I squeeze one of the Devil's daggers in my hand because after reading the book I flew into the factory all night ... I discovered that we could not to kill what is immortal ... And unfortunately, Kirakishou is immortal! No objects blessed and even with the best will in the world ... No one can kill the immortal: And Kirakishou is the embodiment of evil!

We are all doomed!

Behind me I hear everyone crying behind my back, Rochelle who was injured is still in shock, Oliver is revolted and can not hold back his tears, like Jack and Emily, curled up in a corner with his hands on his head and crying

\- It's the end ... everything is over, we're all going to die ... it's the end! So I can not help coming to take her in my arms to console her

\- Quick ! Cree Spandel all at once running towards us

\- It's terrible ! Damian went to town with Pandora and the kids! Angel is the intermediary of the Devil and Damian intends to go to church! He explains to us in panic

\- Well ... If he's the Devil's mate, that's a good reason to get rid of it, if Angel is related to the Devil, we have no choice, he must be eliminated even if it's true ... it hurts me to have to say it but ... Damian made the right choice by going to sacrifice his son to save the world from the apocalypse! I said, expressing the substance of my thought.

Everyone looks down, in the end I'm right but ... I still hurt for Damian and Pandore, forced to kill one of their babies to save humanity ... This is a cruel decision! Suddenly, I have a very bad feeling, I have the impression that my heart will explode ... I think I hear Zina laugh while Damian crying holding his son dead in his arms before coming to take Lucy by wanting to drown her in the pool of holy water before ending up stabbing Damian in the back while manipulating Pandore like a puppet ... The intermediaries are only a trap! Angel is controlling ... And Pandore too

\- That bitch ! I shouted before I headed for the exit to run to the bridge, this fool Damian had not noticed anything.

I must stop him!

Everyone started to follow me, we cross the big bridge to reach the city where we see a horrifying scene ... The whole city is in flames until the exit of the city, demons come out of the flames to devour the humans and drag them with them to hell, with immense rage to see all this disaster arrive in New York, I scream with rage

\- Zina ! I will kill you !

(No point of view)

The whole world is plunged into chaos, the gates of hell were opened by the curse of Kirakishou ... The cursed clock, burrowing under the earth, she plunged into the darkness and then into her interior, two naked girls connect to the clock cry and shout to stop this slaughter, unfortunately their voices are extinguished by the sounds of the bowels of the clock as well as by the sound of his bell, one of them has a long brown hair with one leg almost cut and a rope around her neck, when to the other one who has blue hair bristling to the tips she is skinny with some marks of blows on her and the empty eyes and dull gray. They call for help and face her ... She see the miseries that hell offers to the Earth.

Damian arrives in front of the church and gets inside. Immediately Angel started screaming under the blessed influence of the church, it's the same for Pandore who is yelling too, Damian attaches him to a bench, puts Lucy on another bench and then firmly grips Angel by placing him on the altar. The latter tries to struggle as best as possible but the strength of his father holding motionless and harmless, Damia catches the dagger of the Devil and brandishes it on Angel, the latter crying strongly

\- Mom ! Mom ! He cries in terror then it's when he looks at his father and then screams

\- Dad ! Dad ! Damian begins to hesitate, his arm trembles and tears run down his cheeks, he thinks of his impatience to finally hold his children in his arms, the happiness he had when he learned he was going to be Dad, and the joy he had when his babies were finally born after 9 long months of expectations and he heard their first cries.

He is screaming in pain at such a heart-rending tear that he drops the dagger on the ground and then serves Angel against him, Damian can not and will never kill one of his children and in the pictures that see Kirron ... actually Angel was not dead, these images was the representation of Damian refusing to resign himself to killing one of his children to save humanity, preferring to condemn and die with his family.

Sadly...

Behind him, Pandore got up, but his hair took the shade of a very dark brown and his eyes became a deep black, it has recovered the dagger and another time she stabs Damian in the back he screams in pain as he collapses to the floor, seriously injured. There he sees Pandore's place, Zina's sneaky face smiles at her after she's thrown Pandora's body motionless on the floor, she's covered in bloody wounds and her breathing is almost nonexistent

\- Hi Damian! Finally I was sure you were not able to kill your child even if he is an intermediary of the Devil, what is humanity weak! She scoffed at him before grabbing Angel, tearing him from Damian's arms, who was unable to move and at the same time surprised that she bore the blessing of the church.

How is it possible ?

Suddenly, Zina turns her eyes to Lucy completely paralyzed by fear, she feels like a monster approaching his hand from her to grab her and approach her face

\- That you're cute ... Unfortunately you're useless! She blows her before approaching the pool of holy water, there she plunges the little Lucy to drown, she tries to shake but unfortunately Zina is too strong and once she does not feel any more movements, she lets go of Lucy then leaves with Angel in tears, it is then that he bites Zina with the arm which releases it then Angel takes advantage of it to flee a little further.

Zina does not even tire of chasing him!

In the church, Kirron and the others arrive and see the scene ... Damian and Pandore are motionless on the ground and badly wounded then in front of the pool of holy water, they see Lenae withdraw Lucy unconscious of the water, she lengthens the child on the floor and gives a small blow to the belly and lungs, Lucy spits water and starts to cry, she took him in his arms and comes to approach her parents

\- Lenae? What are you still doing here? Kirron asks with anger to be late

\- Do you feel happy that I felt sorry for your fate! This child is saving and there is only a very short time left ... She says, starting to move forward.

\- But damn, who are you? Grows Kirron seeing her approaching then suddenly she passes by Kirron and the others to go to the exit door and before the others can stop him by asking where she was going ... Lenae turned around and said firmly

\- Stay here ! A dark aura has emerged from her body plunging them into a deep unconsciousness, then Lenae leaves the church to plunge into an America tortured by hell, people are dying, the city, the roads, everything is being destroyed Then, far off the street right in front of the bridge, Lenae sees a two-year-old boy on his own crying and calling his parents. Then when he sees Lenae doing to him ... he is silent!

Lenae sighs and then picks it up and carries it under her arm. Angel has a funny feeling in being close to this person, he remains calm, make no noise even a groan, it is then that Lenae starts to climb in the heights of the bridge then she comes to put Angel under a beam to safe from danger where she orders him not to move

\- '' Lele '' ! Calls Angel seeing her go higher on the bridge, then he starts to make a dream, he sees the manor Arrowed with a little boy sleeping in his room while a wicked woman approaches he comes out of his bed to punish him for a certain "laziness" just because he was sleeping at this hour, she leads him into the torture chambers where she does him a lot of harm until he does not move anymore ...

Several moments later, Lenae discovered it in horror, and by all means tried to save him by dressing his wounds and then covering him in his bed telling him to wait for him wisely for a moment, the tone of his voice was serious then she disappears, leaving the little boy alone, the latter agonizing with his eyes half open, then a fuzzy shape appears in front of him and observes him, he does not see much ... just that the form cries and follows in the footsteps of her older sister, who has done so much harm to the wicked woman to the point that she does not move and bleeds everywhere. Then when the big sister came back ... The little boy did not move, she finally took his body and took him to church while dragging a coffin filled with white flowers by heavy chains.

She comes to place the body of the boy, he drops a baby before locking it inside!

For more than seven days without food or drink, she stayed near the coffin until she died of hunger, then when she died ... A small black shadow appeared behind her: It was a small girl with empty eyes completely black!

Angel crying while waking up but he soon feels like being rocked by someone, a bright white glow in the shadow of the apocalypse comes to rock him but he does not see the person ... But she to the warmth of her mom and dad! Their minds watch over him!

Meanwhile...

In the heights of the bridge, Lenae finds Zina who smiles against a wall with her arms crossed

\- Here you are at last ! I was wondering when you were going back to admire the show with me! Does she tell him coming towards her to caress her chin

\- I think you've done enough damage like that ... It's time to finish Zina! Lenae suddenly answers him firmly, Zina frowns in surprise, then responds with sarcasm

\- Sorry ? You want to finish with me? And why this... ? We are partners you have forgotten? Did not you want to destroy humanity after what happened to you ... And that little boy that you loved so much and that I brought back to life for you?

\- Do not distort my words Zina, I never wanted to make humanity disappear, just punish it with my hate, I do not deny to have thought to destroy it but that will not make anything useful ... what is the use of losing my time for that, I just have to do what I have to do?

Zina bursts out laughing at Lenae's words and then comes to grab her by her jacket

\- Do not make me laugh ! Why protect a thing that is repugnant to you? It's just a waste of time as you say, I gave you the opportunity to do it and you just want to stop everything on a whim and a certain affection for the son of your beloved little brother ! Do not be surprised, I saw you and understood ... I did not think so stupid Lenae ... Or should I say Kirakishou!

Lenae frowns at the agreement of the name, Zina sketches a sadistic smile

\- Hey yes … You Kirakishou, Goddess and Devil of Erase trapped in the body of a dead girl, you who is normally immortal! Me it's the same for me, we are both stuck in draws of humans! It's so sad ... So why do we hate ourselves? She asks sarcastically

\- It's true ... even if you're a monster, I've always considered you my own mother but now ... All that's finished! Lenae declares with a firm look, Zina squints her eyes with amusement before smiling

\- So you want to fight me Kirakishou? Come on, I'm waiting for you! She declares, beckoning with her hand.

Lenae rushes to Zina and suddenly she hugs Zina who is surprised by this gesture, she hears the voice of Lenae whisper to him

\- I love you mom ! Then all of a sudden, Lenae stabs Zina in the back with a Devil's Dagger, Zina utters a howl worthy of the creatures of hell then Lenae rocked her with her and together they fall from the top of the bridge where a furious train is coming!

The chaos seems to stop and the sky becomes clear.

Several moments pass while nothing happens, the city is destroyed and the demons are blinded and immobilized by the light, but the smell of Angel at the top of the bridge attracts them and makes them stubborn, yet something happens while Angel calls his parents, a little girl with long black hair and a white dress crouching in front of him and staring at him with black eyes. She takes Angel in her arms to get him off the bridge and face the demons, a black aura surrounds her, she walks without fear between the demons around her neck is broken before being swallowed by the dark power of the little girl holding Angel in her arms. Around her the chaos is erased, everything seems to be miraculously back in place, the sunlight begins to illuminate the ruined city, the little girl arrives in front of the church where she poses Angel with her parents and her sister asleep ...

Then Angel saw it go in the light!

That's when he hears his parents and the others regain consciousness, immediately he comes to see them and his parents come to hug Angel in their arms, the 6 in his back has disappeared and the curse is now far from the earth. All come out of the church and see the city, many things are rebuilt and people start to come out from under the ruins

\- We are alive ... All is finished, the apocalypse is over! Shouts a man standing up and looking at the sky and saying that they are saved, that everything is finished and God saved them, the others are the same except Damian, Pandore, Kirron, Rochelle, Jack, Emily and Oliver who know the truth now ... It won't stop. Never. Because, Kirakishou is immortal and it is she who saved the world ...

Suddenly, looking down, Damian finds a yellow cap that he picks up and looks, he sees the face of Lenae smile then in the wind he lets fly in the sky under the eyes of everyone. Lenae is dead ... And never came back and he is sure, the little girl ... It was Kirakishou. however ... His presence was inked in the body of his sister owned by Kirakishou ... Damian sketched a smile while hugging his children and then looking up at the sky, he whispers

\- It won't stop ... As long as you're here to watch over us ... Not true?

 **\- Kirakishou?**

 **The end**

 **And now, everything is over for the story of Kirakishou, I know the story is very complicated to understand but I took a real pleasure in writing you this story that I love enormously. I hope you have enjoyed reading and living this story, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you all huge kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter in a new story!**


End file.
